


KHR! 11^Famiglia (Arc 1 - Dreams Arc)

by Kiralushia



Series: KHR! 11^Famiglia [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 22:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 80,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralushia/pseuds/Kiralushia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawada Tsunayoshi is the great Vongola X boss: he has helped many people, concluded many disputes and deleted intolerance and rancor. Many people consider him as the greatest boss since Vongola Primo, also because he's his direct descendant and really similar to him.<br/>Anyway, this actually doesn't matter, we're going to talk about other people far from being perfect and the story takes place in Japan, in the little Nanimori city. Vongola Decimo's daughter is childishly imitating her loved/hated father and creating her eleventh Vongola family, living in her most wanted dream to become her father's heir. Yet she's still young and inexperienced, as well as a total street thug who can't restrain her own sense of one-sided justice... </p><p>Will she be able to realize her and her friends' dreams?<br/>Arc 1 - Dreams Arc [ living to fulfill your dream ]</p><p>(Story centered on growth and development of the new generation. Sentimental background stories, the canon characters will appear every now and then.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target 0 - Eh? I can't believe it, I became a father!

**Target 0 - Eh? I can't believe it, I became a father!**  


 

He's checking his watch again, three minutes has passed and he is still traveling in his car.  
Sighs, very anxious.  
He knows he would be late, he was in the middle of a meeting and he isn't the kind of man who could put away his guests in such a crude and hasty way.

The albino man next to him glances at his boss's concerned look, surely he was doing everything to help him exactly because he knows how delicate is the situation. He also wanted to cancel the appointment, but Decimo could't help himself and didn't let him do it.

And it's precisely for that reason if the car is hurtling furiously towards the Namimori private clinic, and they are dreadfully late. Countless minutes passed since their departure, finally they arrived to the building and they're still waiting for the vehicle to stop.  
The tension is tangible, the driver is worried about his job, but the men had other thoughts at that moment.  
The brown man scratches his head nervously, it was a long time he was so nervous and he isn't accustomed anymore to that feeling. Even commitments and conversations with people of questionable taste can't made him so uncomfortable.

When the car stops at the entrance of the clinic he immediately throws himself out of it, without even waiting that his right-hand man open the door as usual.  
He quickly climbs the stairs heading to the corridor of the maternity ward, looking around to orient himself, searching hints on signs on the walls.  
Then he finally reaches the correct area, finding also some men he knows very well, waiting for him outside the big white door.

\- Oh, Gokudera! Tsuna! -

A tall man with dark hair approaches the two, chuckling quietly. He seems happy to finally see them.

 **Hayato:** Yamamoto! Why are you giggling? What happened here, is she already out?

The brown-haired man looks around anxiously for an answer to the silent question he asked to himself, he glances to his friends and his eyes rest on a boy with dark hair and somewhat disheveled, who yawns a little farther: he is sitting on the bench wearing a spotted shirt and beige trousers.

 **Lambo:** Nothing yet, doctors are in there for a while but there is no news.

Tsuna shakes his head, deciding to sit down and wait quietly.  
Not even three seconds are passed and he stands up again, confused.

 **Takeshi:** Hey, Tsuna! Come on, calm down, everything is fine!

Beside him there's another albino man with a bandage over his nose. He has a funny look and Tsuna stares at him with great empathy.

 **Ryohei:** S-so, it's better if we don't worry! Everything will be fine to the EXTREME!! I SWEAAAAR!

In no time he starts screaming at nothing, as he's firing up, and Yamamoto has to help him calm down.  
His weird enthusiasm is able to make Tsuna smile and he finally decides that the best thing is to relax, sitting down for the next five minutes, until the cry of a child breaks the silence.

He seems to wake up suddenly and jumps to his feet again, with his heart pounding.

_"Here, here!"_

The nervousness is tangible, he feels uncomfortable while observing the other men next to him: Lambo is hauntingly touching his little braids, Sasagawa Ryouhei goes back and forth like a crazy talking to himself, Gokudera Hayato's eyes are shining while he stares at the door of the maternity ward. The only quiet and calm one is Yamamoto Takeshi, who is sitting with a smile on his face and watching his mates waiting for news.

Two nurses open the door and they come out quickly, carrying what it looks like an incubator that contains a noisy baby inside.  
All the guys throw themselves to the incubator, studing the crying little infant: she has already a lot of brown hair, was already washed and keeps to fidget.  
Tsuna regains his consciousness when the two nurses are trying to take the child away, he made an effort to stop watching the little creature but it was hard. He still can't believe that little human was born from his blood, it looks like a doll.  
Then he raises his eyes and comes back in the real world, speaking to one of the nurses.

 **Tsuna:** And the mother? How is she?

Both the women smile, having finally managed to remove the ravenous group from the little child that's luckily already asleep.

 **-** Soon they're going to carry her out, it's all right. - **  
-** Anyway, we should put the identification bracelet but we didn't received the name yet.  Have you already decided it? Otherwise we should put the mother's name. **-**

He has just remembered that he had forgotten some things, feels a little embarrassed and bows his head in apology.

 **Tsuna:** Sorry, I actually forgot about it! We already decided the name: it's Nozomi. Sawada Nozomi.

The women nod, greet him and then flee with the infant.

The brown-haired man cut off his attention from the daughter and returns to put his thoughts on the door of the maternity ward, waiting anxiously for his bride to comeout.

 


	2. Target 1 - Is this my guardian of Lightning?

**Target 1 - Is this my guardian of Lightning?**  


_Good Morning to everyone!_

The greeting resonates in a Namimori Middle School classroom as a girl with brown hair enters the room, ignoring the teacher who was shouting behind her.  
**Teacher:** SAWADA! Do you know what time it is?  
**Nozomi:** Oh, god, here we go again...  
**Teacher:** How can you arrive this late? Lessons already began 10 minutes ago.  
**Nozomi:** Mh...Well, see, I'm late because... an unicorn asked me to help him run away from an alien laboratory where he had been imprisoned.

Laughs.  
There's nothing better than laugh and smile early at morning.

Most of the class laughs too, maybe not just because the story was fun and that's the problem. Sawada Nozomi is just the type of girl that enjoys making up surreal stories and puns; she is weird and with and uncommon reasoning, sometimes lost in her thoughts or humming to herself.  
She's hard to understand at first glance, looks like a street thug because of wounds and bandages. They never know whether to laugh or be afraid of her. She's ... odd.

Although the school is started by a couple of months she is already known throughout the school, but her reputation is not really good. People have conflicting opinions, but generally prefer to stay away from someone like her.  
That's why, as she heads for her desk, her classmates laugh. They laugh at her.

She perfectly knows what they think about her and she also knows her sad jokes are dull. She tells them anyway, because she enjoys doing so.  
But it's so sad people only laugh to her weirdness, it's not a good reason to laugh. They should laugh because it was fun.

Immediately feels upset, again.

_"So boring, everyone is so serious..."_

She was genuinely happy that morning, but some stupid guys forced her to fight and she ended up with bruises and being late for school, and it was the only reason her mood turned bad. The fight hasn't concerned her too much, she obviously was the winner, those guys were inexperienced and enough clumsy, but knowing that people are still stupid and evil makes her really angry.  
This is why she always tries to make people smile.

A long haired cute girl of the neighbor's desk is staring at her with a confused look, and the brunette paints a smile, slighly getting closer to her and whispering.

 **Nozomi:** You know... I'm reading a book about anti-gravity. It's impossible to put down.

It's really hard for that girl not to laugh, she has to put her hand on her mouth, but Nozomi can't help but love that mixed feelings about laughing or not. It's all she can obtain from her classmates, for now.  
It's okay, she only needs their smiles. They aren't bad people, indeed they are really nice and fun, it's just that she couldn't fit in the group.  
But she doesn't care.

The teacher voice is so boring, after some time she found herself scribbling the figure of a man on her notebook, as usual. She can't draw at all, but that silhouette is unmistakable, it's the man she loves the most.  
A man she can only see in her weird dreams since her birth: Vongola Primo, Giotto.  
She totally adores him, acting as a girl-in-love while thinking about the man. It's like her weakness.  
This is also the reason she wants to become stronger and awesome like him, learning something that couldn't be learned anywhere: the legendary Shinuki no Honoo; Dying Will.  
Well, actually there's someone who could teach her, but he always acted as he didn't know anything about it. After all he's a proud and protective father, she can't trust him.  
At the end she can't help but try to learn it by herself, studying it from Vongola Primo in her dreams. He's always so cool, with that proud and orange flame on his forehead. He's really charming.  
  
_"...Aaaah what am I thinking about??"_ she's really confused about this, scratches her head nervously _"Come on, he's also my ancestor! ...Well, I'm his ... uhm... how much generations..."  
_

She counts again on her fingers: Ieyasu, Giotto is the first, then his descendants are Yoshimune, Yoshinobu, Ietsuna, Iemitsu and Tsunayoshi, her father. She's the sixth descendant, both will not be very connected by blood, they couldn't have genetic problems, she thinks. Well, in the past cousins also could marry.  
Nods, satisfied. Yes, nothing incestuos at all.  
Really?

Her smile turns in a hideous look.

_"...AM I ACTUALLY THINKING ABOUT INCEST??"_

She quickly slams her forehead on the desk, under the confused look of her classmates.

 **Teacher:** ... ehm, Sawada. Are you okay?  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't think I'm okay. Maybe I'm really crazy!!

She genuinely shouts it, with a disgusted look on her face.

\- This was already obvious. - her classmates start laughing again.

 **Teacher:** Well... why don't you come here to solve this problem, then?

She stands up and approaches the blackboard with a gloomy face, reading the problem and writing the solution after some seconds.

It's not something new, despite her weird look she at least has almost perfect grades.  
She loves learning new stuff, she always read books since she was a child and also learned stuff they were going to study in next years.  
This is why her social life was totally inexistent, when she was a child.

She returns to her desk with a depressed look, sighing.

 _"ahhh... Arashi's going to be upset again..."_ mumbles, waiting for the lunch break. Lately, her weird feelings were giving problems to her friends, and she couldn't forgive herself for that situation. But she's literally powerless, she's at "that age" after all.

She stretches, bored, then she hears the school's bell and almost falls from the chair. She stands up and runs over the door, happy to finally eat something with her friends. Unfortunately, as soon as she puts her foot out of the classroom, she collides with a red-haired girl, and both fall to the ground.

 **Arashi:** WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPP-

She immediately recognizes Nozomi and quickly stops shouting, throwing herself to her friend.

 **Arashi:** AH, NOZOOOOOOOOO~

She hugs the confused girl, the brunette is still processesing what just happened.

 **Nozomi:**... Uh? Ah, Arashi!  
**Arashi:** Hey, wake up you silly girl. Bored, huh? It's been a while that nothing happens. School isn't for us, we must conquer the world!

She looks up with dreaming eyes.

 **Nozomi:** U-uhm... well... actually today I made a fool of myself...  
**Arashi:** ... Oh? And why?? Did you say something stupid?  
**Nozomi:** I said I was crazy! ... I mean, I genuinely think I'm crazy, I was thinking about Primo-sama again, and-  
**Arashi:** AGAIN???

Arashi's look is what's most frightening in the world, and the brunette trembles.

 **Arashi:** WHY MY EFFORTS ARE TOTALLY USELESS WITH YOU IDIOT??  
**Nozomi:**...I-I'm sorry...

The red-haired girl sighs and finally stands up, pulling her friends and forcing her to get up too.

 **Arashi:** Let's drop this, I'm hungry!  
**Nozomi:** Yep! Let's call Haname and Kaito!

Both the girls hop and hum across the corridors, attracting the attention of students and the disciplinary committee, who returns their songs with death glares.

Ohi, aren't those two Sawada-san and Fukada-san? They're crazy as everyone say... -  
\- Isn't it against the rules? I mean, hopping in corridors like that... Why the DC doesn't do anything? -  
\- Oh, you know, I heard Sawada-san hit Kazuno-senpai! He was always annoying underclassmen girls. -  
\- Eh? Now that I think about it, she even punched older guys, members of a gang from the eastern district. People said she studied martial arts when she was five... -  
\- Five?? So she's like a pro? -  
\- Dunno, but she's kinda weird, she doesn't looks like a girl at all! -

The two can take everyone's attention, so they're able to listen to rumors and they can esily find interesting news and stuff to spend time, something like problematic guys or people with problems who's looking for help.  
They don't enjoy being heroines but they hate when innocents are targeted, this is why Nozomi is always involved in fightings and such. She doesn't think she's stronger than everyone and many times she comes back home even with worrying injuries, but many guys around aren't really skilled and she can count on years of fighting lessons. It's just that her sense of justice is too strong, and she attributes this to the fact of being a Vongola, as Primo and her father.

But most people think their deeds are just to make them feel superior and that the girls want to fight because they enjoy it. This is why many people laugh at Nozomi acting as a boy, they gossip about her lack of femininity in comparison to Arashi's beauty and Haname's elegance.

Even if she doesn't want to care about it, those rumors are very annoying.

\- That girl has the elegance of an elephant! -  
-She has zero femininity, when she sits down she does it in a terribly boyish way... -

Sometimes, Arashi has to take the tomboy girl away before she hurts other innocent people because of her rough behavior.  
Even if she's the first who would like to punch everyone.

 

 **Nozomi:** Sits down in a terribly boyish way, huh? I can sit down with all the elegance and cuteness in this world, if they wanted to know. I don't act elegant because I can seem more like a frail and frivolous girl.

Nozomi and Arashi are eating their bento, next to them there's an older black-haired girl with two braids, she's exchanging her lunch with a blond and blue-eyed boy.

 **Haname:** You don't want to be listed as afrivolous girl, right?

Arashi swallows so quickly that she almost chokes.

 **Arashi:** Who? Sawada Nozomi? Frivolous girl? Where?

The blond boy stretches a bit, gigglings lightly.

 **Kaito:** Ahahahah, our boss seems more like a vulgar and rude trucker.  
**Haname:** Yandere girls are cool. You can pretend to be a sweet and cute girl, then you scare everyone with your secret strength.  
**Arashi:** Surely you aren't moe.  
**Nozomi:** I DON'T WANT TO BE MOE.  
**Arashi:** Just so you know, I HATE moes.

**Kaito:** Wait, is this a meeting to decide boss's personality or what?  
**Haname:** Nozomi... changing the subject, how's it going with Kimitaka-san?

When the black-haired girl changed the subject, everyone stopped giggling. Now they're talking about serious stuff and surprisingly they can also talk seriously.

 **Arashi:** Seems we can trust him, he is confident and he has a dream.  
**Haname:** A dream, huh?  
**Nozomi:** Anyone with a dream can join the family! I really love people with dreams!  
**Arashi:** Nozomi, stop it- you can't betray me with everyone with a dream, it's unfair!

She wipes her bitter tears.

 **Kaito:** After the Guardian of Cloud and his obsession about the music, I think Kimitaka Shinji can be ok!  
**Haname:** Oh, Cloud- He's weird, but also awesome!  
**Arashi:** Oh my God. Kaito, please, don't speak about that one, I really can't stand him. He's cool just because he can play the piano, and I love music.  
**Haname:** Almost all of us love music.  
**Kaito:** Uh, wait wait, don't lose yourself in these alpacas' discussions! We were talking about the Guardian of Mist, right? The one who looks like a failed magician.  
**Arashi:** And here he goes again with alpacas...  
**Nozomi:** He isn't a failed magician! Indeed, he is very good...  
**Haname:** You should still tell us how you catched him!  
**Nozomi:** Ehm ehm...  
**Arashi:** I bet it was something that has to do with Primo.  
**Nozomi:** Ehm...  
**Arashi:** I'm so good in guessing stuff I should try my luck with the lottery. **  
** **Haname:** Anyway, Kaito remember that we are making this family with only our strength... so don't be harsh with the members, please!  
**Kaito:** Oh, it was only a joke, don't worry!  
**Arashi:** This isn't the point. We have to be stronger but our family has only kids... well, Cloud is the older one, he's in the eighteen I guess?  
**Nozomi:** In my dreams, I heard Giotto-sama saying that resolution is very important. I want to be able to use my Vongola power too!

_"I have to become stronger."_

**Arashi:** Here she goes with Primo again.  
**Kaito:** If your father listens to this...  
**Haname:** Well, Decimo doesn't know about Nozomi's dreams and he can't know his daughter already knows everything about the Vongola and their Guardians.  
**Nozomi:** I don't think so, papa isn't stupid. He also own Vongola's hyper intuition.  
**Kaito:** Then why he didn't stop you? He always try to keep you away from mafia and stuff...  
**Nozomi:** Surely he's turning to the other side.

Actually, the brunette is sure her father already knew everything about her weird and unexplainable ability to dream only about the First Family, she always talked about Vongola stuff when she was a child, even if he acted as he didn't know what she was talking about. Anyway, after growing up, she never confronted him directly.  
Only her friends know openly about it, she never said anything to anyone else.

 **Nozomi:** He always pretended to nothing. That's typical of him, since he is happy if I stay out of the mafia, constantly ignoring my wishes, and this is what hurts me to the most... but I'm positive he's going to accept it when he'll see how much I'm working hard on it!  
**Arashi:** I'm also sure about it! Even if Arina doesn't seem to be really happy about your behave, but she kindly explained the guardian's stuff to us...  
**Nozomi:** Arina has the Lightning flame but she doesn't want to join "my family". And I need exactly that flame, it's the last...

She sighs, bowing her head.

 **Nozomi:** It's obvious she doesn't want to be my guardian because papa asked her to be my "tutor", and she's so loyal and reliable...  
**Arashi:** Don't be so depressed! She only does what it has been ordered.

The red-haired girl embraces Nozomi.

 **Nozomi:** Well, nothing will happen if she doesn't listen to my father for a bit...  
**Arashi:** We can persuade her.

Again they can hear the school's bell, they must quickly return to their classrooms for the next period.

 **Haname:** Now... the only thing we have to do is wait to meet again this afternoon.  
**Nozomi:**...Can I skip the afternoon's lessons...?

She is looking at all her friends with a cute imploring gaze, Arashi wants to help her but she is forced to join the 3-guardians-chorus of "NO!".

 **Nozomi:**... Fuck you.

 

That afternoon they're so tired they can't even speak, so their return to Sawadas' is quiet and thoughtful.  
When the four kids enter the home they find Arina sitting down in the living room.  
Arina Luccini is Nozomi's childhood friend, she's in her twenties and is very smart and knowledgeable, this is why Vongola Decimo asked her to keep an eye on Nozomi in Japan. She has dark green eyes and long blonde hair, also she has a mole under her lower lip.  
On the opposite side of the table there is a boy who totally looks like her but taller, with green eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail.  
The boy is wearing what looked like some kind of a military uniform and he's drinking a cup of tea.

 **Nozomi:** Wh... What's happening here?

Once Arina notices the guys' presence, she turns to them with a smile.

 **Arina:** Oh, welcome home guys, Undicesima! Finally I can introduce you to my twin Luca. ...You were looking for your guardian of Lightning, right?

 


	3. Target 2 - Eh? We fight to realize our dreams!

**Target 2 - Eh? We fight to realize our dreams!**  
****

 

The girl looks at Arina and her twin brother, who is sitting on the other side of the table.

 **Nozomi:**... EH?  
**Arina:** Yes, he's my brother Luca. He can be the Guardian of Lightning for your family "game", if you really want. Anyway, he finally returned from his mission and I was able to get him here.

Nozomi seems to stagger; all of her thoughts and ideas jumbled together in her head. Haname and Arashi help her to sit down while Kaito follows them, the group is completely silent and interested in the whole situation that is going to unravel.

 **Nozomi:** Ok, calm down. He should be my guardian ...?  
**Arina:** With everything I've told you, you only listen to this? No, I said "if you really want", and it has nothing to do with the rest. You were so desperate to find a guardian of lightning, you stressed me so much I was going crazy.  
**Nozomi:** Ok, ok, I understand. But I already knew you had a twin brother, so the news is what you just said about a guardian! Also, you're the one who decided it from nothing.  
**Arina:** Exactly.  
**Nozomi:** Without consulting me!  
**Luca:** She didn't consult me either.

The young man yawns loudly, attracting the attention of the present guys. He had taken off his coat and a yellow lightning tattoo is visible on his right arm, just below the shoulder.

 **Arina:** You cannot say that you're not proud of this assignment, Luca!

She giggles, making fun of her dear brother.

 **Luca:** Well, of course not. Though I was called here suddenly... I was working hard abroad!  
**Arina:**...working hard?

She looks ready to laugh and Luca glares at her.

 **Arashi:** You're a soldier or something like that? Don't you have duties? How can you leave the army without some kind of punishment?  
**Arina:** Well, to be assigned as guardian of an hypothetical future Vongola Boss it's an important role.

The blonde still continues to speak ironically, as if it were a play.

 **Nozomi:** Hypothetical? I'm an only child, you know.  
**Arina:** Decimo never said anything about it, you know.  
**Nozomi:** Because papa thinks girls are weak and stupid princesses.  
**Arina:** ...Decimo cares about you so much, you're his only daughter, of course he want to protect you from mafia and stuff like that.  
**Nozomi:** Well, I don't want to be protected, ok? I can protect myself and everyone.  
**Haname:** Anyway, does Vongola have some influence over the army too?  
**Luca:**... You don't realized how influential the Vongola are, do you?  
**Nozomi:** HEY STOP!  
Nozomi's shout makes everyone shut up, she's cleary quite annoyed.  
**Nozomi:** Vongola or Vongola boss don't matter, they couldn't have done anything about it! Papa doesn't know anything about what I'm doing, right?  
**Arina:** Oh, that's not what he meant. You know, there are other ways to obtain some authorizations, there was no need for an official message from Decimo.  
**Nozomi:** Oh...other ways, I see. You're great, Arina!  
**Arina:** I'm not doing this for you, Undicesima. You have met people and have decided that they were your guardians, but I can't agree because this is not what Decimo wanted for you, so it's just a game for me, something like a daughter who are imitating her father. I only knew that my brother wasn't doing well there and I decided to bring him here. If you want to consider him a guardian do it and keep playing, but I'm not helping out your "plan."

The brunette pouts, turning around.

 **Nozomi:** It's not a game and I'm not imitating my father! Also, speaking about him, I don't want papa to find out what I'm doing. He sent me here to Japan just to live like a normal girl, as if this could happen.  
**Arina:** Well, for now it's what you are doing, and I'm not going to lie or hide stuff from Decimo.

Arina stands up and takes a cup for tea from the cupboard. A graying-haired woman just crossed the threshold of the living room, coming from the nearby kitchen with a tray of cookies.

 **Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan has many friends over today ~

Nozomi jumps up when she see her grandmother and rushes to hug her.  
Her beloved grandmother, Sawada Nana, has always taken care of Nozomi since she moved there from Italy. Her and Arina lived there for seven years now, also with Nozomi's black and white cat Fortuna.

 **Kaito:** Now that I think about if ... if this guy, Luca, is the Guardian of Lightning, now we're all together.  
**Haname:** It's true; the Guardians of the Eleventh generation are finally united!  
**Luca:** Uh? So I've been accepted?  
**Nozomi:**... No. First I have to test you.  
**Luca:** Hm, a fight huh?

He seems rather annoyed, muttering something with a disappointed look.

 **Luca:** Well, I fight with my small sickles, it's my weapon, I made it up while I was in the army and I didn't have anything to do. It's like a long iron chain with sickles at the ends, I thought to use it with the lightning energy. I think I can fight at long distances but it depends on the situations, mostly I think I can immobilize the enemy with my zaps and-  
**Nozomi:** No, wait, I don't care about all of that. I don't want to fight, I want to see why you want to join me!

Luca is quite confused and turns to his sister, who seems as disorientated as he is.  
Arashi looks at her friend and giggles, they know that Arina doesn't know much about how they "recruited"other family members.  
Even if it mainly happened coincidently.

 **Luca:**... The reason? Well, because... you're Vongola Juudaime's-  
**Nozomi:** If that's so, you can get up and leave.

The brunette pouts and turns around, the blonde boy scratches his head thoughtfully.

 **Arina:** Uh ... Undicesima, what...?  
**Nozomi:** So, this is the situation: Those who want to join our family must have a goal, a purpose they want to achieve. We call it "dream." If you don't have dreams, if you don't dream, I think you can go back where you came from. I don't need a robot that follows me because it's cool or because I'm the daughter of someone.

Luca listens silently. He's probably shocked by those words and it's the same for Arina as well. But the woman seems to understand what the girl is trying to explain.

 **Haname:** Each of us Guardians have a personal desire, a dream. We believe that dreams are very important for every human being.  
**Arashi:** A human being without dreams is just a robot that moves with a flow every day, with silly feelings and no ambitions.  
**Nozomi:**... A bunch of mindless machines that have lost sight of the true meaning of life.  
**Luca:** Uhm, so what are your dreams, guys?  
**Arashi:** I guess Nozo wants to hear what is Luca's dream, first.

They turn back to the guy who seems confused, while thinking hard about something and nodding to himself.

 **Luca:** My dream, uh? ... In fact I am a person who loves living for the day, I love adventures and jump into unpredictable situations. I bet with myself and I love to have fun. Here, I believe that my dream is to continue to experience something exciting and I think you're the right person I should join for my dream.

Silence.  
Nozomi looks thoughtful and no one say anything until they hear her verdict.

_"... He loves to live for adventures but it seems he doesn't want to fight... I think I don't understand..."_

**Nozomi:** But... you don't seem to love battlefields.  
**Kaito:** What are you saying? He is a soldier!  
**Nozomi:** He seemed annoyed when he was speaking about his weapon.

Arina seems resigned while her brother stretched without restraint.

 **Luca:** Um. No, I don't love fighting. I love playing, having fun, riding my motorcycle... if I have to fight I'll do it but... well... I don't like it...  
**Arashi:** Wait a second! But... you're asoldier, right? What do you do in the army?  
**Luca:** First aid... but just as extra help...

The whole group is totally confused.

 **Haname:** So... can you treat people's injuries?  
**Luca:** Well, I can't do difficult stuff. Just help... with bandages and disinfectants... anyone can do that... Err...  
**Arashi:** So what can you do? You're skilled at something, right?  
**Luca:** I... I was just a helper... I can do many things, but I'm not skilled in anything in particular.  
**Arina:** He didn't want to do it. His adoptive father forced him to join the army and that was his first mission.

Arashi, Haname and Kaito don't want to concentrate their thoughts on the "adoptive father" thing because they already have so much information: they were expecting a skilled soldier and they get an easygoing boy who does what he wants instead.

 **Luca:** Sorry, Juuichidaime! I can help anyway!  
**Nozomi:**... Hm, you said you like to do fun things... but what if you get bored? At that point  
you could also betray me.

She points her finger to him, forcing him to look at her finger with a puzzled look. She seems pretty serious about that.

 **Luca:** No, I don't care. What we do, we do, and if I get bored... I sleep... I think...

_"...I can't believe it. Is this weird guy really Arina's brother?"_

**Luca:**... if I get bored I think I would go around looking for cute girls!  
**Arashi:** Huh? Girls?  
**Arina:** He's womanizer. Well, only theoretically. He has never won a woman's heart before.  
**Nozomi:** Wonderful, I bet he's sexist too.  
**Luca:** Eh? No, no! I'm totally for equal rights, believe me! I just... dream... for a cute girl to love me... a sweet and caring wife...  
**Haname:** Oh! So cuute!  
**Nozomi:** Oh, now I'm understanding you better. So this could be your dream too!  
**Luca:** Oh, also I love playing videogames!

He opens his backpack and shows them his portable console, but the four family members suddenly jump, almost scaring the twins.

 **Nozomi:** You're hired.

The boy stares at the small Vongola with a confused expression, but Haname helps to dispel his doubts by explaining their joy.

 **Haname:** People who still play video games are welcome. We have our legendary *Martedì Game Day (*Game Tuesday) where we spend all day playing videogames. **  
Luca:** ... So you skip school?  
**Kaito:** Hahaha of course no! We play when we return home!

Luca laughs heartily, that stuff seems really cool.

 **Luca:** Uhm, and then, what are your dreams?  
**Kaito:** ME ME ME I WANT TO START! I obviously want to be strong in any type of martial art, I wanna create my own style and open a gym with hundreds of students!  
**Luca:** Wow, a great ambition!  
**Haname:** My dreamis pretty stupid, but ...

She glances at Nozomi and Arashi, but the two replies with a murderous look.

 **Haname:**... Well... yes, dreams are different from person to person, anyone can achieve what they want for their future. And I would like to create my own collection of clothes and wear them.  
**Nozomi:** I want to wear them, too! I totally love your designs~  
**Luca:** A fashion designer? Really?  
**Arashi:** You got something to say about her dream?  
**Luca:** Oh, no ... Of course not, everyone has their own goals, as she said. So, do you love creating clothes?  
**Nozomi:** Hana is amazing at drawing, but also loves sewing clothes. She knows also how to makes dolls!  
**Arina:** Uh, I had seen some made by you ...  
**Arashi:** My dream is the same as Nozomi's. Also I want to be useful for the family, helping and protecting people.  
**Luca:** The same dream? So... what is your dream, Juuichidaime?  
**Nozomi:** Well, of course, I want to create a society where people can continue to dream and fulfill their dreams ... Indeed, first of all I have to realize the dreams of my family, and then I want everyone to understand the importance of dreams.

_"A place where I can be myself. A place where everyone can live without the fear of being judged by others."_

**Luca:** Mh ... isn't a dream like that too ambitious? Even for a Vongola I think it's difficult, considering then what you'll be in for ... the mafia and all the rest ...  
**Nozomi:** I don't care. Even papa is guiding the Vongola according to his will.  
**Luca:** You are very resolute, uh?  
**Nozomi:** Because resolution is important, Primo-sama also said this.  
**Luca:** Primo-sama?  
**Arina:** I already told you, Luca. About her dreams.  
**Luca:** Oh- so was it really true?  
**Arina:** Did you think I was lying?  
**Luca:** Well... it's actually hard to believe! You said she was able to dream about Vongola Primo and his guardians and something like that.  
**Nozomi:** It's totally true. Since I was a child I can dream those memories from the First Family. I have witnessed also the creation of the family and other events like that. It's like watching a movie, I think it's a wonderful gift...

Nozomi blushes, looking away.

 **Arashi:** Or maybe a curse...  
**Arina:** Well, anyway, Luca is staying here. Also it's late, it's better that the three of you return home.

Arashi, Kaito and Haname, even if visible bothered by it, follow Arina's advice and greet Nozomi and the other.

 **Arashi:** See you tomorrow, then. I entrust Nozo to you.

Nozomi quietly escorts out the three friends, who disappear beyond the door.

 **Arina:** Luca will be staying in the guest room ...oh, are you okay, Undicesima?  
**Nozomi:**... My heart is a bit confused.

It looks like she's sad again, she sighs without looking at Arina's eyes.

 **Arina:** I know. I have known you since your birth and I already know everything about you. But you know, you are still locked in the chains of a dream. Dreams can be life too, in your point of view, but they are dreams in the end.  
**Nozomi:** What is that supposed to mean? People can achieve their dreams!  
**Arina:** No, Undicesima, don't confuse achievable dreams with unachievable ones. An achievable dream can be becoming a famous actor or travelling to the moon. An unachievable dream is marrying a man who died many years ago.  
**Nozomi:** ... Traveling to the moon was an unachievable dream until many years ago.  
**Arina:** Because they found a way to do it. If your dream was to find the way to heal a dangerous illness, I'd say it's unachievable until you can find the way, because you have to think about many factors. But you can't bring a dead man back to life and if someone will find a way, I'll be totally against that foolishness.

Nozomi snorts, she doesn't say anything but still tries to avoid eye-contact.

 **Arina:** Undicesima... you have to look for the answers in other places. Sooner or later you'll get them, you have just to search... and maybe this isn't the right place to look.

The woman turns and goes to the living room while Nozomi remains at the foot of the stairs, deep in thought.

 **Nozomi:** The right place ... where is it?

She unbuttons part of her blouse and reveals a medallion she wears around her neck with pride: A white medallion with a gold Vongola crest and the Roman numeral "XI", it was a gift from her father on her fifth birthday. It's just a toy, but even if he was against it he asked people to made it anyway.

 **Nozomi:**... Primo-sama, is there even a place where I can meet you?


	4. Target 3 - Eh? I'm so angry I could kill you!

**Target 3 - Eh? I'm so angry I could kill you!**  
** **

 

She could recognize that scent anywhere.

She opens her eyes, sadly. She doesn't want to be there, she would run away. She wants to go back and not be forced into suffering.  
Yet she cannot do anything when her consciousness comes back and she finds herself to be in a room, decorated in old western style. The smell of clean wood continues to poke her nose, until she notices the male figure sitting thoughtful on the couch.  
The blond man is talking with a gentleman in his thirties. Due to her curiosity she approaches the two and sits down beside the blond man, who's wearing a suit and tie.  
Her eyes are stuck on him, her blush growing.

 **Nozomi:** Primo-sama …

He doesn't seem to pay attention to the girl, he doesn't see her. He doesn't even know she exists.  
That's just another one of her usual dreams of Primo and the First Family.  
It seems like some virtual reality but it's just a dream. Unachievable, as Arina explained to the girl.  
How has she come so far? It would be impossible, but a man from a couple of centuries ago managed to make her fall in love with him. She also made a fool of herself, some days before.  
His magnetic eyes, his warm smile, his kind voice. And his mysterious power.  
It was him, the "Cielo". The only one who can save the girl from her darkness. The only one who can make her feel well and whole.  
But she can't with him, he is dead.  
Sighs.

There is one way. She should get her father's ring and find out if the legend is true, if really Primo's will is inside it.

She shakes her head, as she was thinking about disgusting things. She looks around her, ashamed, hoping that no one could see her.  
It's only a dream, nobody can see her. So she sighs again, looking down.

 **Nozomi:** No. ... I can't really think about it...it's wrong, I know it. I'm not like this...

The girl stands up, furious with herself for even thinking about such foolish things.  
She has to succeed her father, she has to become stronger to prove she can protect everyone, also she has to inherit something bigger than a ring for the sole purpose of being able to bring back the man she loves.  
Love isn't included in that.

_"I'm so stupid."_

 

***

 

When she opens her eyes that morning, she eats breakfast and gets ready with a vacuous look on her face. She doesn't express her joy as usual and she doesn't say her normal "HAPPY!". Her energy is low.  
Luca and Arina watch Nozomi leave the house with that extremely depressed aura and they surely are worried about her.

She knows Arina is going to give up, it's been too long she has seen her in that look, she couldn't continue to help her with her weird complex and that _"impossible mission"_.  
She really hates having to share her worries with other people, since she was a child she never suffered so much. Is it really so hard being a teen in love? She should try to repress herself and not to speak about her love problems, keep it inside her and continue to pretend nothing is wrong and everything is alright.  
For everyone's sake. Always for everyone's sake.

She hopes her grandma isn't worried about her, bad days can happen, even if rarely for someone as Nozomi. Usually she recovers her mood after some minutes in her warm bed.

Anyway, that day she feels down and, while hoping to recover her smile, she stops in front of two taller boys she tries to ignore, taking another route.  
The boys end up blocking her way.

_"...As if I haven't enough problems, today."_

_\- Stop there, Sawada! -_

_The girl snorts, annoyed._

**Nozomi:** My stupid complex weren't enough for today? I don't need two tramps bothering me.  
\- Hey hey, Sawada's saying crazy stuff! - one of the two giggles in a stupid way. His breath stinks and the girl backs some steps, disgusted.  
**Nozomi:** Here are boys nowadays. Crude, dirty, shallow, quarrelsome and they think only about stupid things. It's impossible to find someone like Primo-sama.

She turns in order to try another route, she doesn't want to be late for school again.

_"Why the hell do I have to take another route because of these idiots? Geez, I want to hit them!"_

**-** Hey, the slut is ignoring us! -  
\- This is the little girl without femininity that beat Kirisaki-senpai? Really? -

To stop or not to stop? This is the real problem.  
Is she going to run away? No, she's just late for school. She has to go without another thought.  
Anyway she couldn't, the two boys are already thrown on her. She doesn't understand their target, she just moves quickly behind them and the two almost don't trip, looking around confused.

 **-** Hey, whore, let me hit you! -

One of the two boys throws his backpack at the girl, but she easily dodges it.  
Enough, she is really upset now. She was already feeling awful and they want to make her day even worse.  
She looks at them with a glare of death.

 **Nozomi:** ... Okay, now you're dead.  
\- A woman wants to hit us? Ahaha! -

She can't control herself anymore.  
The small Vongola discards her backpack and rushes at one of the thugs, she attacks him with a quick punch to the stomach then she falls back quickly and moves to the second, hitting him with a knee in his lower region.

_"You damn men think just with 'that', you're like cancer."_

The two boys fell to the ground, the second badly hurt but the first stands up and immediately tries to fight the girl back, he pulls out a knife from his pocket.  
The girl jumps back to avoid the weapon, she lands on the brick fence of a nearby house and looks around for a stick or anything that can be used as a weapon. Nozomi is somewhat skilled with sticks and bats.  
She rushes up the side of the house, continuing to walking on the fence and she soon gets closer to a tree in the garden of a another house. She jumps again and clings to a sturdy branch, with her force she is able to break the branch off the tree, she falls to the ground and rotates the wood until she hits the boy in the stomach with the long end of the branch. The boy staggers back but he manages to stay on his feet, straightens up and then tries to hit Nozomi who gains a wound on the arm from the knife that also rips the sleeve of her school uniform.  
Now her uniform is ruined. The day's just getting even worse.  
She re-spins the branch and jumps, grabbing the shoulder of the confused boy, then she leaps through the air and lands behind him, she turns quickly and strikes him violently on the head, causing him faint on the spot.  
Both boys are on the ground, so she can throw away her weapon and stares at them furiously.

 **Nozomi:** Fuck you... I'm not a woman.

_"Women are weak."_

She really hates being considered a woman, many men pronounce that word with scorn. Men as the ones who verbal abused the new born girl, chatting animatedly in corridors, they were also shocked when Decimo said he didn't want to have more children. They were waiting for a boy, a powerful future boss, but they obtained a _woman_ instead.  
Who knows where they are now, if they still work for her father.  
Anyway she doesn't want to care about it, they weren't the only in the world, she knows she will

often clash with people who define her as a woman in a derogatory manner.  
And, every time, she replies to them "I'm not a woman, I'm a vigilante."  
She should be strong and resolute, able to protect them and become the new Vongola boss.

" _Vongola Undicesima."_

Even if _Undicesima_ is a female word, but grammatically incorrect in that context. An intentional mistake she has done when she was a child, she wanted to point up her being a girl.  
But she was a fool, she couldn't understand how much dangerous was showing her weak points, even if she'd like to be proud of herself.  
Anyway, she couldn't be herself, or she would be naked to people's impartial judgement.  
She has to be what they want her to be, even if that means going against her own wills.  
Her existence is subjugated by her deep desire to be what everyone expected her to be, a future great boss.  
Not a woman, not a common girl, not a girl in love.

It's so hard to repress herself.  
She has teary eyes, feeling even more depressed. She leans against the wall and takes a breath.

 **-** You've made a mess, Nozomi. -  
The girl turns and sees a boy with brown hair wearing a long dark jacket. His dark red eyes looks like shining of a strange light.

 **Nozomi:** Oh ... Shinji. Why are you here?  
**Shinji:** I was walking... and I thought... since I'm your guardian of mist... I think... I should spend more time... with you...

He smiles a bit, he's known for being very shy and he can be silent all day without saying anything. No one can believe he totally loves macabre or monstrous movies and games, but he plays and watches all of these things.

 **Nozomi:** Um, thank you. It's already been some times since you joined us... now we have the final guardian, though he isn't a brat, he's older than you and Cloud.  
**Shinji:** Uh, we have the lightning...? We're all set then.

He glances at the two boys, lying unconscious on the ground.

 **Shinji:** They're badly injured... you could have killed them...  
**Nozomi:** I would have done it if I hadn't thought that papa would have hated me for it.

She doesn't even know if she's telling the truth or not.

 **Shinji:**... Are you sure is it the only reason?  
**Nozomi:**... Even Primo-sama ...  
**Shinji:** And you? Did you want to kill them?  
**Nozomi:**... Sometimes, if you don't do it, you can lose the ones you love...

She closes her eyes, thinking about a child with red hair.

 **Shinji:** Oh... It's rather late, run to school. I'll fix this mess.  
**Nozomi:** Don't worry, leave it to me. I don't want to give you this kind of task...

The boy shrugs.

 **Shinji:** It's ok, you're late. Don't worry about me.

The girl sighs, gives her goodbyes to the Guardian of Mist and runs quickly towards the school building, throwing herself in the corridors and opening the door loudly, preparing herself to hear the annoying teacher.  
However, he immediately notices the girl's look and stands up.

 **Teacher:** You got into another fight, Sawada?! Go immediately to the infirmary, your arm is bleeding!  
**Nozomi:**... it's just a little cut...

The man doesn't want to listen to any excuses and escorted the girl to the infirmary.

 **-** Look at her; again she's all beaten up... -  
\- What's wrong with her? Is she a masochist? -

Arashi, Haname and Kaito open the doors of the infirmary while the nurse finishes putting bandages on Nozomi's wounds.  
Arashi seems furious; she approaches the girl while Haname tells to Kaito to go to get a drink for her.  
Cola, of course, it's the only thing that can make her happy. Nozomi can't live without her cola.

**Arashi:** What happened? Who attacked you?

The red-haired girl hugs Nozomi. She's so warm and she can listen to her breath, this is why she couldn't push her away, her best friend and partner.

 **Nozomi:** Two idiots, while I was heading to school.  
**Haname:** You couldn't just leave them alone, could you?

She says, caressing her hair.

 **Nozomi:** Yeah, I tried to leave them alone but they attacked first. It was just self defense.  
**Haname:** Did you beat them?  
**Nozomi:** Of course. I could kill them because my bad mood, but I restrained myself.  
**Haname:** Nozomi ... this isn't right, you know.

She's watching her with a sever look, she glances to Arashi but she shrugs.

 **Nozomi:** No, Hana. People like them should just disappear.

She trembles. Why can't they understand that? Thugs could become killers.

 **Haname:** **E** veryone needs to be given a chance, do not judge them so quickly.

Haname explains it while caressing her, she's sweet and caring so the brunette can't be angry with her.

 **Arashi:** What kind of chance do you want to give to those kind of people?  
**Haname:** It's called mercy.

She doesn't seem to want any more objections. She is always mature, just like Arina.

 **Nozomi:** They had no mercy when they killed Claudio.

She looks down and the room goes silent, followed by a few tears.

_"I will avenge you."_


	5. Target 4 - Eh? Nozomi's best friend was killed?

**Target 4 - Eh? Nozomi's best friend was killed?**  
** **

Sawada's doorbell rings.  
Shinji is at the entrance and is glad to see that Arina opened the door, since he wanted to talk with her.  
Maybe.  
He doesn't really know, he blushes and greets her with a nod.  
She is surprised but that's understandable, he's the always silent guardian of the mist, sometimes even impossible to find, she couldn't believe he's there asking for a chat.  
She invites him in, but he stops in the living room, when his eyes are on a blond man who's totally an Arina look-alike. There's no doubt that they're twins.

 **Arina:** He's Luca, my brother.

She sits at the table, next to the two guys.

 **Shinji:** I see... the lightning... she did tell me ...

He looks at the guy and then his sister. They're really similar, if Luca had loose his hair they would have the same haircut and maybe the same hair length.

 **Arina:** Did you run into Undicesima?  
**Shinji:** This morning... She went into a fight with two boys who were picking on her.

He takes out his tarot cards and lays them on the table.

 **Luca:** So you would be ...?  
**Shinji:** The Guardian of Mist, Kimitaka Shinji.  
**Luca:** Nice to meet ya. You look like a nice guy.  
**Shinji:** Shouldn't I be?

The guy backs away a little from the table, scared by Luca's look.

 **Luca:** Well, considering the previous Guardians of Mist...

Shinji smiles slightly, Nozomi already told him about her father's guardian of the mist, Chrome Dokuro and Rokudo Mukuro, she also still didn't know who exactly was the guardian between the two, since both were always present at meetings and such. Anyway, Rokudo Mukuro's past was enough creepy, and he also had countless fights with the Vongola. There was another mist to consider, Daemon Spade from the First Family, and his disturbing deeds.  
It seems that Guardians of the Mist don't have good reputations.  
He shrugs, he's anything but a crazy boy or a traitor. He likes making illusions and amaze people, he likes travelling, playing videogames and watching horror films. He wants to become the most powerful magician, more powerful than the most amazing illusionist and meeting with Nozomi was something like a bless.  
Being her guardian meant to gain powerful skills, something the can bring him closer to Rokudo Mukuro and Daemon Spade's power.  
He always dreamed about it since he was a child and he left home for that reason, travelling from Nagano to Osaka, Kyoto, Komatsu, Tokyo and then he ended in Namimori.  
The city where he found the hope to realize his dream.

 **Arina:** Changing the subject ... You wanted to speak with me. What's wrong?  
**Shinji:** You're Nozomi's tutor,... you know a lot about her...

He's too shy to explain what he really wants to say, he feels unconfortable, he usually prefers to listen instead of speaking.

 **Arina:** More or less. If you wanted to know something, why don't you ask to her?  
**Shinji:** I don't think it's a good idea... well... I'd like to learn more about her... why she is so aggressive... with people... with thugs...

He puts some cards on the table.

 **Arina:** Aggressive? Do you mean the "paladin" stuff?  
**Shinji:** No... she wasn't a paladin or an heroine... she was just aggressive.  
**Luca:** Are you referring to the boys she fought with?  
**Shinji:** She was so much full of hate for them... she said she could kill them... because those people could hurt someone...

He turns some of the cards, putting the last on the center.

 **Arina:** Well ... she has a strong resentment within herself.  
**Luca:** Something happened, right? Juudaime send you here in Japan, and you never explained to me why you suddenly moved...  
**Shinji:** When Nozomi was eight...

His eyes are on his tarots on the table, reading them.

 **Arina:** Yes, it happened immediately after Claudio's issue, seven years ago... something big happened...  
**Shinji:**... He's dead.  
**Luca:** Wha **-** Oh my God, you are so creepy! Don't be so pessimistic.  
**Shinji:** No, no, he is dead. Look, the tarots said it...  
**Luca:**... Do you read tarots?  
**Arina:** He can see the future ... more or less.

The mist knows he found something important and is waiting for Arina to reveal it.

 **Arina:** Well, since the others already know everything, I don't see why I shouldn't tell you two about it, since you are the last to join the family.  
**Shinji:** If it helps us to understand why she's so frustrated...  
**Arina:** Do you think she's frustrated?  
**Shinji:** It seems she hates the world... or men... or evil men...  
**Arina:** I see. That seems right. She can't even understand what she really wants, she's very confused. She hates the world because of its painfulness, she hates men because they're superficial and think women are weak; she hates bad people because they hurt innocent people...  
**Luca:** So she doesn't even know who she should hate.  
**Arina:** Yes. She doesn't know who's to blame.  
**Shinji:** Blame... For what?  
**Arina:**...Claudio's incident.  
**Luca:** Then spill it, I want to know everything.

Her brother keeps staring at her and also Shinji is hanging on her words.

"In Italy, when Undicesima was only five years old, she was alone and couldn't make friends.  
Her father didn't pay attention to her "status" and sent her to school as an ordinary child.  
No one knew who or what she was, she was just a normal child named Sawada Nozomi.

Decimo was sure she believed to live in a huge home with offices and employees, like it was an important company or something.  
Anyway, she already knew everything about Vongola and stuff because of her dreams, also everyone of us have come to know about them, even if Decimo is still looking for an answer to understand why she has this weird ability.

When she was a child, she usually told me her thoughts. She didn't feel like a normal child at all, she knew she was different and this initially scared her: she used to watch children playing, while she knew that one day she should have to face unknown enemies to defend people she loved.  
She watched children smiling while she knew she didn't have time to have fun, she had to become stronger as her dad.

She had isolated herself from the world.

At the beginning it was just like that, when teachers asked her why she refused to play the girl was silent and didn't want to reply, because no one could understand her reason, since no one knew who she was.  
Until one day, in primary school there was one of her classmates, Claudio, who did his best to try to be close with her. He was a kind child, with red hair and shining blue eyes.  
He was really insistent, he didn't want her to be alone in the class, probably he couldn't bear her isolation.  
Anyway, he was so persistent that Nozomi was finally defeated by his kindness.  
Shortly after their relationship became really strong and for years they kept to see each other almost every day.

Until one day something happened, right after Nozomi's eight birthday."

 **Arina:** Some dangerous people recognized Nozomi as the daughter of someone important. They used Claudio to kidnap her, and in the end... they killed him...

The story was incredibly moving and Luca is very touched.  
Contrariwise Shinji is perplexed, a whole different emotion. The story is extremely sad, but something is rather off.  
He looks at one of his cards: The Magician.  
Something isn't right but he decides to keep quiet about it. If the woman told them all of that maybe she has some important reason.

 **Arina:** Undicesima blamed herself for what happened... for a while she looked like a puppet, without emotions and with a vacuous look on her face. Decimo decided to send us in Japan, in order to help her to start over, finding new friends and memories. **  
******Luca:**** Oh, this is why she is obsessed with this stuff of creating a good world without evil people, right? **  
******Arina:**** Exactly, she wants to protect people.

She looks away and her eyes find a sleeping white and black cat next to the window.

 ** **Arina:**** Oh, right, do you see that cat over there? Fortuna, it's a present from Decimo, he gave it to Undicesima when we moved here. **  
******Luca:**** Ah, Fortuna is a present from Juudaime? I didn't know it! **  
******Arina:**** When we arrived to Namimori we were super busy with the moving and the cat runned away. Undicesima went to look for it and she found it outside the post office, in the arms of a red-haired child. Arashi. **  
******Luca:**** Their first meeting! Arashi is also her right-hand woman, right? **  
******Shinji:**** Now I see why they're so close. **  
******Luca:**** It was fate!

The blond snaps his fingers while the brown-haired boy puts the cards in the deck.

 ** **Shinji:**** They'll be back soon, Nozomi could be still upset from this morning...  
**Arina:** She must have dreamed about the man she loves ...  
**Luca:** Vongola Primo... does she really love him?!  
**Arina:** Forget it, I should educate her about it.  
**Luca:** Don't be harsh, she's only 14!  
**Arina:** Nope, I NEED to be harsh with a scamp like her. Decimo asked me to turn her into a kind and strong lady.  
**Luca:** She seems more like a fearless knight, for me.  
**Arina:** This is because she want to be the next boss. Her father doesn't want her in such a dangerous place, he want to protect her.  
**Shinji:** But... he can't decide about her fate. She's the only one who can decide about herself.  
**Luca:** You're right, Juudaime is really too protective about his daughter, it's not good for her.

He stares at his sister's eyes, his look is severe.

 **Luca:** Arina, are you sure you agree with this?  
**Arina:** I...

She returns her brother's look, but she doesn't let him scaring her.

 **Arina:** It's Decimo's order, I can't go against it.  
**Shinji:** Well... the future is still bleary... We'll see what's going to happen. If she's strong she'll be able to write her fate by herself.  
**Arina:** We'll see.


	6. Target 5 - Eh? Do I have to sing at the School Cultural Festival?

**Target 5 - Eh? Do I have to sing at the School Cultural Festival?**  


It's a special day at the Namimori Middle School: the Cultural Festival is approaching, everyone are choosing the plan for that day.  
When Nozomi comes to the classroom, wearing her usual smile after getting back her good mood, she notices some murmurs. Her classmates are busy planning and debating about the plans for the Festival and they're stuck with three ideas: the creation of a bar, a stand with homemade goods and a small play. The problem is that nobody knows what to do for the stand and only few of them are able to perform in a play, so they can't do anything but choose the bar idea.

 **Risako:** It's not hard to run a bar, my sister told me they have done it some years ago, it was a success!  
**Ryo:** We aren't able to manage it! I still support the stand idea.  
**Daisuke:** Wouldn't be lovely to organize a play? Someting classic like Romeo and Juliet~  
**Eiichi:** We aren't actors like you!  
**Minako:** I like the performance idea but maybe the bar is the more practical choice.  
**Taro:** I guess we don't have another choice. Let's vote.

Nozomi approaches her desk while listening with interest to the discussion. After all, she should join the project and it would have been better if they had chosen something fun.

 **Hisato:** Looks like most of us are for the bar. So is it decided?  
**Ryo:** Wait, Miho-kun. I don't think that it's possible...  
**Hisato:** Then what are we going to do? We have to decide, the Festival is almost here.

Minako turns to look behind her, a silver-haired boy sits quietly and stares shyly at the others.

 **Minako:** Hey, Matsumoto-kun. What do you think?  
**Matsumoto** **Jun:** Uh ...? Eh? Well ... I ...  
**Saiki:** Hey, Minako, what are you doing? Are you really asking Matsumoto-kun about it? He won't answer even if you point a gun at him!  
**Minako:** Come on ... he's just shy …

Jun turns around, blushing and lowering his eyes.  
It's true he doesn't speak much, indeed, he hardly ever speaks. He's really shy, so he doesn't have friends in the class.  
Nozomi stares at him with interest, his face reminds her of someone, but she couldn't remember where she's already seen him. She hasn't cared about her new classmates, she's always thinking about something else and only in that moment she realizes that boy looks like someone she has already met.  
She remains immersed in her thought for a moment, until someone calls her insistently.

 **Yumeko:** Hey ... Sawada? What do you want to vote for?  
**Eiichi:** Leave her alone, surely she will respond with an idiotic joke.

She sighs, takes the paper and reads the various available choices.  
At the first place there's the bar everyone are talking about, but she considers it boring.  
At the second place there's the stand with handmade goods.

" _We must make bracelets and trinkets? Absolutely no!"_

At the last place there's the play, a representation on the stage. Maybe a musical would be interesting. If there's music, she definitely wants to vote for that.  
Music.  
Suddenly she remembers it.

 **Nozomi:** That's where I've seen you!

Quickly stands up and turns to the quiet boy, pointing him with her finger.  
Her voice echoes in the classroom and the poor Jun, feeling all the eyes on him, seems like he wants to disappear.

 **Nozomi:** I remember you! It was back in 6th grade. I went on the terrace and caught you singing "Beautiful Wish". I was amazed cause I had never seen anyone up there, and when I was approaching you mumbled something and ran away.  
**Ryo:** Uh? Matsumoto was singing? Really?!

The young shy boy wants to die for the embarrassment.

 **Minako:** Oh, how sweet! I love "Beautiful Wish"! Was he any good?

The class burst out laughing.

\- Maybe he was singing for his 2D waifu! Ahahah! -  
\- What? 2D? Oooh is he an otaku? -  
\- I was sure he was a nerd, always on the net! -

" _Why the hell are they laughing?"_

Nozomi is used to being teased, but she can't stand they're laughing at a shy and innocent boy. As usual she can't stay quiet, she turns to the classmates and observes them one after one, planning her revenge.

 **Nozomi:** Of course he was! I was amazed by his performance! Not everyone are good at singing a song with their passion, usually they just try to hit the good notes and that's all.

She explains it with many details so everyone look at her with incredulous expressions, the albino boy seems like sinking in the ground.

**Jun:** N-no, I'm not... It's not like that... I...  
**Nozomi:** Don't be shy, you're so amazing!

" _Why does he keep feeling embarrassed about his skills? I can't understand, people are laughing at him and he doesn't even want to prove himself"_

 **Jun:** I swear I'm not so good...  
**Nozomi:** I can certainly tell you that if you have a little more confidence in yourself, you could try to join some agency ... maybe you can start an idol career.  
**Hikari:** Hey, hey, stop. How do you know about this stuff, Sawada-san? It's great that you can sing, but you're not a pro.  
**Meruto:** Hikari's right, you talk like an expert, but you don't know a damn thing about music.

She turns to them with a surprised look, but then it turns into a sad expression. She already knows she would go all the way, she doesn't want to lose the challenge.

 **Nozomi:** But, but... I also wanna be an idol!

She gives them a disappointed face and looks at the floor, biting her lips.  
Her classmates are incredulous. No one expected those words and that looks by Sawada Nozomi.  
Or rather they should totally expected it, since she's a crazy girl.  
The brunette continues the play.

 **Nozomi:** They're so cute and passionate with their job, doing so many things at once~

Well, thinking about it, idol career doesn't seem so bad, mainly for a music lover as her.

_"AAAAAH What the hell am I thinking? I can't possible be one, I'm a vigilante!"_

\- YOU? Sawada as an idol? -  
\- AHAHAHAH That tomboy girl? Are you crazy? -  
\- It's impossible! I bet you can't even sing properly! -

The laughs in the classroom are suddenly stopped by a melody: the brunette has started singing "Beautiful Wish", leaning on Jun's desk and under his astonished gaze.  
But then, incredibly, he joins her, accompanying the melody with his low voice and creating a catchy contrast.

When they stop singing, the shy Jun slips under his desk because of his embarrassment, it seems like he's melting.  
Meanwhile their classmates are stunned.

 **Nozomi:** Woooo I have an idea for the festival! An idol event!

That idea suddenly popped up into her mind and it seems to be very fun, also Jun could gain a bit of self-esteem. She hopes everyone agree with her.

 **Nozomi:** Jun can sing some songs, don't you think?

While the albino boy is liquefying himself under his desk, a curious murmur spreads in the classroom.

 **-** Why not together? -  
\- ... Yeah. I just changed my mind, you're very good indeed. -  
\- You both could make an interesting performance. -  
\- I approve this! But Sawada-san has to be cute! -

 **Nozomi:** ...What? N-no, wait, I wasn't talking about me, it's Jun that-

\- Yes, you're right! She should act as a cute girl, and Jun need to be more resolute! -  
\- I can sew wonderful clothes for them~ -  
\- I can help them with their acting, people are going to love their characters! -  
\- Our projet has to be perfect, so let's get started! -

Nozomi is still standing there petrified, staring at her classmates with an incredulous look.

 **Nozomi:**... WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?

She tries to restrain herself, things weren't going the way she wanted and she also wants to shout at them, but everyone are so elated and no one listens to her anymore.  
She turns to Jun with a confused look, trying to take a long breath.  
The boy is still down there and it seems he's closed himself in his own world, rocking in the same place like a madman in an asylum.  
She is furious because she was involved in that, but Jun has lost his mind. His shyness reached high levels.

 **Nozomi:** And you ... you need a bit of self-esteem, uh?

And maybe she need it as well.

 

***

 

Finally the rehearsals began, Jun is still extremely embarrassed but Nozomi manages to drag him in class. The other classmates have different tasks: some of them are working on the CD cover, some take photos, others mix the song and some should sponsor the event.  
They usually leave the school together rehearsing the song: Jun smiles more and is less shy but he continues to blush at times.  
He's a very nice and gentle boy, she finds out his parents always work very hard: his father is a workman and his mother works in a konbini.  
He usually tells her about how much he helps them at home but she understands he rarely goes out.  
He doesn't have friends.

 **Nozomi:** I still can't believe we're really working on this...  
**Jun:** Uh... but...it's fun.  
**Nozomi:** Do you like singing?  
**Jun:** ... Yes, very much!

The two turn the corner and find three boys in front of them, who were waiting for them with threatening faces.

\- You two are the ones who're acting like Namimori middle's idols, right? -  
\- What do you think you are? -

 **Nozomi:** Uh? And who are you?

\- Do you want to ruin Noel-san's reputation? -

 **Jun: .**.. Noel-san? How can she knows about us?

He's behind the girl's back, scared.

 **Nozomi:** Who the hell is this Noel?  
**Jun:** Well ... Noel-san is the idol of the school, last year she was scouted by an agency and she already has released two singles...  
**Nozomi:** and what's the matter? She's afraid we can steal her work or what?

\- You impudent girl! We are the president, vice-president and vice-vice-president of the first Noel Namimori Fanclub! -  
\- You can't just going around pretending to be idols. -  
\- Noel-san is the only one who can sing in Namimori Middle! -

 **Nozomi:** Wh- ... are you insane? Are you telling me only one person in the school should sing?  
**Jun:** Ahhh they're dangerous!

Jun is frightened and is quickly backing, trying to escape. Nozomi tries to catch him but she's too slow and one of the boys grabs him from the neck of the shirt and throws him to the ground.  
The girl seems really confused: she looks at Jun on the ground, frightened and trembling, then turns to the fanclub president.

 **Nozomi:** Why are you doing this? We didn't do anything wrong!

\- You still don't understand? She's the only one who has the right to sing!  
\- Your performance can obscure her magnificence! -  
\- Well, we already knew you couldn't understand. -

She's petrified, observing the three with wide eyes, trying to put her thoughts in place.  
Suddenly a question becomes vivid in her mind.

 **Nozomi:** What are your dreams?

The sudden question catches the three guys off guard.

\- Uh... Of course we want Noel-san to become an international idol! -  
**-** I want to marry Noel-san! -  
\- I ... actually I want to become a Formula 1 driver... -  
The two friends peer at him with confused looks.

_"There's nothing wrong with their dreams, they love this girls... Then why are they evil?"  
"People with good dreams can't possible be evil..."_

Something seems really wrong with Nozomi's theory: guys with good dreams shouldn't have to be nice with a beautiful soul?  
So also people with good dreams can be cruel and aggressive.  
These damn boys have messed up her thoughts.

" _Damn."_

The three guys, annoyed with speaking, surrounded the girl, trying to attack her. She's almost hit by their fists, luckily she manages to avoid them without gaining too much damage.

 **Nozomi:** Damn, if I fail to win against fools like you ... I don't have the right to become the Eleventh...

She realizes she isn't entirely concentrated on the fight, she is hit by a few punches to the stomach and is shaken violently by one of the two.  
Nozomi is absorbed by her thought, she can't get out of them.

_"Was I wrong? Good dreams don't make good people?"_

_S_ he is confused and feels pretty stupid not to focus on the fight and being hit like a fool.  
One of the two boys hits her again, another punch to the stomach, but she manages to grab his arm and throw him to the ground. Then she turns, another boy runs towards her and Nozomi hits the boy with a punch on the nose.  
Two are on the ground, but where is the third?  
When she looks around she sees him bent over the poor Jun who is covered with blood and bruises. The boy is laughing when trampling her friend.

_"SON OF A..."_

The girl rushes to the boy, with a quick move she drags him to the ground and strikes him several times until he begins to tremble for the shocks.  
Then she approaches Jun and helps him to get back on his feet, he's almost unconscious and is dragged by the girl.  
They walk quickly toward the school's infirmary, where the nurse helps them.

_"I was an idiot. I got distracted and Jun was hurt because of me."_

She glances at the boy, he's lying on the bed in a bad shape, luckily the nurse helped him but she said he needs to rest.  
She's not so close to him, she blames herself for what happened, almost like she doesn't have right to be close to him. _  
_ She looks at her hands, trembling with rage.

 _"... My fists aren't strong enough; I need some sort of weapon. Something that can unleash my actual strength..._  
... and _can be also my symbol, such as the gloves for my Dad."_


	7. Target 6 - Eh? Arina and Masato will build me a weapon!

**Target 6 - Eh? Arina and Masato will build me a weapon!**

** **

 

When Jun finally wakes up, Nozomi is watching him, lost in her thoughts and with a vacuous look. The young man sits himself up on the bed and scratches his head in embarrassment.

 **Jun:** I'm sorry ... did you wait this whole time?  
**Nozomi:** No, I'm the one who needs to say sorry...  
**Jun:** Don't say that, you really have no need to apologize... or rather; it's just a great thing we're still in one piece.

The young man smiles sullenly.

 **Nozomi:** I could have avoided all this, but I let myself get carried away by my thoughts. I'm sorry.

If only she wasn't lost in her absurd reasoning she could have avoid all of that.  
She can't act like that, it isn't the right thing to do.  
If someone is in danger she should help him no matter what. Mainly if this person is innocent and weak as the poor Jun.  
She had taken the luxury of procrastination in order to fix the mess in her mind, but it was a totally wrong choice.  
Well, it's not the first mistake she's done.

Anyway, finally she has understood someone's personality doesn't rely on dreams or goals.  
Then what? She should understand what she has to keep in mind, from where the kindness is born, what she has to find in people's hearts.  
After few minutes they decide to move, and they find themselves leaving the school together, with Jun who's limping and the girl who's helping him.  
While walking slowly and quietly something fast rushes at them, almost throwing them away.

 **Arashi:** NOZOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

The girl is assaulted by her Guardian of Storm who just embraced her, while poor Jun find himself on the ground, confused.

 **Nozomi:** A... Arashi?  
**Arashi:** Where were you gone? You said that you needed just two hours, but three hours has already passed!  
**Haname:** We were worried.

Hana and Kaito appear behind the red-haired girl, looking down at the two kids covered in cuts and bruises.  
The three hold their breath, carefully studying them.

 **Arashi:**...  
**Haname:**...  
**Kaito:**...  
**Nozomi:** Ehm...? Guys?

Arashi takes out her two twin guns, Kaito takes out some bandages and puts them on his fists, and Haname studies the physical situation of her friend, with an impressive calm.

 **Haname:** Some punches to the stomach, various injuries from falls, and dust. I suppose it was a battle in the street, with two or more older boys.  
**Kaito:** Where are they? Tell me where they are and I'll kick their asses.  
**Arashi:** I find them and destroy them on the spot.

Jun is totally petrified while watching Nozomi's odd friends and their anxious behaviour, but Nozomi sighs in defeat.

 **Nozomi:** I think they're at the hospital or maybe they're at their homes. Also I want to return to home, but first I would like to accompany Jun to prevent something else happening to him.

Arashi turns to him with an indescribable expression. She glances at him and then she turns back to Nozomi, asking silent questions to herself.

 **Haname:** Is this your classmate? Was he with you when you were attacked?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, they wanted to beat us because we seemed like a threat to the school's idol.  
**Kaito:** The Idol? Noel-san? I don't think a girl like Noel would send people to beat up others up.  
**Haname:** Noel from the second class ... she cannot even sing very well, it's all about appearance.  
**Jun:** Uhm... I'm sorry, but it's getting late...

After the boy reaches his home safely, the four student come back Nozomi's house to let the girl relax with tea and sweets, prepared by her grandmother, worried about her health.

 **Nana:** Ah Tsu-kun, your child... always comes home battered like a boy.

The girl looks down, guilty, while her grandma caresses her hair.

 **Nana:** Don't worry. Also Tsu-kun used to come home like this, sometimes he also had to go to the hospital! You really get that from him!

When the woman has left the room, the red-haired girl approaches her friend.

 **Arashi:** Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:**... Yeah?  
**Arashi:** Jun ... Who was he? How old is he? Do you find him cute? Are you sure he is simply singing with you? Isn't there going anything else between you two? Does he give you a weird look Has he tried to touch you? Has he asked you out? Have you been invited to his house? Do you feel attracted to him? Could -  
**Nozomi:** ARASHI, STOP!

Nozomi tries to stop that erupting volcano.

**Arashi:**... Just tell me that you don't care about that guy.  
**Nozomi:** He's just a random classmate and I don't give a fuck about him.  
**Arashi:** Okay, everything's fine.

She goes back to drinking her tea as if nothing is happened while Haname and Kaito laugh.  
Arina joins the group, she was listening to the discussion from the adjacent garden.

 **Arina:** So then... You're going to sing at the school Festival?

She's incredulous, but understandable: it's shocking to know that Nozomi would have to wear a girly dress and would have to sing in front of many people, and she's still astonished since the brunette said it some days before.

 **Nozomi:** Right now I have other things on my mind...

She says, remembering the fight before. Her wounds still hurt as her pride and her sense of guilt.

 **Haname:** Other thoughts?  
**Nozomi:** I realized that I couldn't be myself when I fight someone ... it's like my fists are so weak that my body can't react with its full power.  
**Arashi:** What do you mean? What's wrong with your fists?  
**Nozomi:** I'm weak ... Because I can't fight with all my heart ...  
**Haname:** So ... What can we do to help you fight with all your strength?  
**Arina:** A weapon. Is that what you're trying to tell us?  
**Arashi:** A weapon?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, exactly. I'm not like my father, I don't have his skills... I mean, I always used my fists because following him and Primo-sama, but actually everyone have their own abilities, same for me... I need to create my ideal weapon... something perfect for me, that expresses my personality.  
**Kaito:** Uh ... a gun? Maybe a sword? What weapon do you want?  
**Nozomi:** I suppose a weapon that I've used before or something I'm familiar with... and if it comes to similarities, there's really only one type of weapon that works for me. A long stick or a bat.  
**Arashi:** Is Primo-sama's one okay?

She whispers to her friend, giggling.

 **Nozomi:** WHAT THE-

She almost doesn't hide under the table in shame, fortunately no one has heard her, but the redhead looks like she's having fun teasing her.

 **Arina:** Anyway, I'll let you do this only because your safety. Keep in mind that weapons are dangerous, but I know you won't use them to harm people, so...  
**Nozomi:** Arina, I won't hit people with my new weapon. Look, if I wasn't able to defend myself I could die!  
**Arina:** I don't think so, you're way too stronger than random people. But it's okay, many people mean more difficult for you, I understand you need something that could help you in dangerous situations.  
**Nozomi:** People will always try to harm me, I'm "my father's daughter" after all.  
**Arina:** As I said, I understood it so let's drop this topic.

The blond says, severe.

 **Arina:** We need help to build something like that.  
**Arashi:** In that case we should go to my brother, he's the engineer, technician, or whatever he is.  
**Kaito:** Eh? Your brother?  
**Haname:** Oh, yes. You've never met Arashi's older brother, right?  
**Arashi:** He returned to Namimori a couple of weeks ago. He spent the last two years in the Vongola's mechanical research center, he wants to become a great engineer.  
**Nozomi:** Ooooh, Masato is back. Then, let's go to Arashi house!

The cheerful brigade of guardians go to Fukada's house, everyone is present except for the cloud.  
Masato is in front of them, with his usual expression of a nerd, who loves studying everything around him.  
He's a twenty years old man with glasses, he has amaranth wavy hair tied in a small ponytail behind the head. His eyes are brown as Arashi's.  
The man listens to Nozomi's ideas of her weapon, lost in thoughts and in his absurd and confusing calculations.

 **Masato:** A rod, uh? ... how many centimeters must be long? We should use strong materials to prevent an easy break.  
**Arashi:** You can use some stuff you brought back from Italy.  
**Masato:** Yeah, I already thought about it. Anyway you have to tell me about the appearance.  
**Nozomi:** What do you mean?  
**Masato:** How this rod should look and how it should act in battle...  
**Haname:** Something like a "design"?  
**Masato:** Yes Exactly.  
**Nozomi:** Haname and I can think about that, meanwhile you can start the preparations or something... I'm no expert on that anyway.  
**Arina:** I'll help too, I just got a few ideas.  
**Masato:** Thank you Arina.

Meanwhile the boys, Luca, Kaito and Shinji, are playing a motorcycle game on Arashi's console, doing a challenge, and they seem really into it.  
Shinji, usually quiet and behind everyone, is actually having fun with them.  
Kaito is jumping on the sofa as usual, screaming. His happiness is contagious.  
Luca is silent instead, because really concentrated on the game, calculating every stats.

 **Nozomi:** Uhm it's hard to think about something satisfying...  
**Haname:** That's alright, eventually we'll think about something fabulous. Leave it to my sense of sophistication and style.  
**Arashi:**... Hey, don't forget about me! I'm the right-hand woman here.

The job is in Arina and Masato's hands, while Nozomi and Haname are thinking up some special design for the rod, something that can symbolize Nozomi. It'll be the weapon that's going to mark the eleventh Vongola boss, it can't be something stupid. Everyone know her father's gloves and are scared about their strength, so she's just too enthusiastic to have something people would remember for a long time.  
And then, she understands "time" is her source of inspiration: she says to Haname about something people are going to remember, so the black haired girl suggested a clock-style design.  
**  
Nozomi:** Can you make it like this? These are like gears in clocks, but they're motionless ...  
**Masato:** Let me see... it's just this strange design on the top, it's going to take some time. If we use good materials, we can also make a dangerous weapon. **  
******Arina:**** Dangerous weapon for dangerous people.

  
***

 

After some days Masato, Arina and Arashi are still working on the rod, and everyone are grateful to them.  
Nozomi had to forget about it because of the Festival, she and Jun where working extremely hard for the show and right before going on the stage they are really anxious.  
She's in the dressing room along with a petrified Jun, who's trembling from head to toes.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, come on! It will be okay. You know, they also made some CDs and they're going to distribute them for free, at the end of the exhibition...  
**Jun:** I don't know if I can do it...

Nozomi gets up and takes Jun hands.

 **Nozomi:** You'll be fine, I promise. I'm here with you and I want to help you realizing your dream ... Oh, you're right, I've never asked to you! What's your dream?  
**Jun:** Uh ... I'd like... to open a record label...

Nozomi is incredulous, she was sure that he wanted to become a singer.

 **Nozomi:** Oh well, anyway I'll support you!  
**Jun:**...Why?  
**Nozomi:** Uhm... dunno, maybe cause I like helping people...

She looks at him with a sweet face: realize his dream is another vow. She has promised everyone to help them to reach their goals, but what's the reason behind it?  
That's simple: she wants to make people happy.  
The dressing room's door is opened roughly by an excited black haired girl. It's time.

When they went up on the stage and the music started, they lost themselves between the notes of the song, expressing their feelings and forgetting the stage and people.  
The CDs are sold like hotcakes while everyone can hear the crowd calling for an encore.


	8. Target 7 - Eh? The new school life is so radiant ~ Or maybe not?

**Target 7 - Eh? The new school life is so radiant ~ Or maybe not?**

****

 

Spring is almost over and Namimori's people are preparing for the summer.

One month is passed since the Cultural Festival and Nozomi and Jun's lives seems to be radically changed: their classmates say hi with smiles, they talk with them every time they meet them and often they invite them to spend some afternoons together.  
The situation is different also out of the classroom: the other guys look at them smiling, some with admiration.  
But among them there are always envious and stupid boys, they can't wait to torture Jun or taking revenge beating Nozomi.  
There are many bullies and the four guys have the duty to care about that problem: Kaito of the third year, Haname of the second and Nozomi and Arashi of the first.  
Obviously Kaito is the most feared because his skill in martial arts, always attracting the admiration of other guys.  
Also, Yamasaki's pastry shop is really well known.  
Even if Nozomi is from the first year she seems to have similar abilities: she can punch very well, she's fast and accurate, her body can endure well the hits and blows. Unfortunately this isn't the reason because she's always targeted by people.  
They probably want to understand why they can't defeat a little girl, to satisfy their ego. It's rare to find a physically strong girl, with so much resolution.

Luckily nothing dangerous happened and Jun, who's now closer to the girl, feels safe and confortable with her.  
They usually talk with each other, but there isn't anything else between the two.

Meanwhile, Masato and Arina are still busy with the creation of Nozo's weapon. The man owns latest machinery, mechanics and engineers who are part of his team for quite a while. It is amazing to think that they are building something right at Fukada home, in the basement where's Masato's laboratory, next to Arashi's shooting range.

It's exactly at Fukada's where Nozo has spent many afternoons and whole days.

 **Arashi:** Bro is still in the lab, I think Arina is with him.

She says, while doing her homework with her friend.

 **Nozomi:** I'm so excited, when will it be ready?  
**Arashi:** Dunno but soon~ By the way, how's today in your classroom? **  
Nozomi:** Oh, very fine! Jun was worried cause now we're either loved or loathed.  
**Arashi:** Oh right, it's obvious, after the hype is gone no one will remember.  
**Nozomi:** Hope so, looks like he can't stand this situation.  
**Arashi:** Lately you're talking too much about Jun, and the one who can't stand it is ME. Are you sure there's nothing going on between you two?

The redhead is really upset, and look at her with a serious face.

 **Nozomi:** Ara why're you so jealous? You know I love helping people, Jun is someone I wanted to help- It's a boss duty.  
**Arashi:** I'm not jealous.

The storm looks her with an angry face, almost pouting. Anyway, Nozomi's accusatorial face forced her to admit the truth.

 **Arashi:**... maybe just a little. But I'm worried this guy can put you in danger. I don't want to see you crying again-  
**Nozomi:** ... BECAUSE OF JUN?  
**Arashi:** Because of ANYONE.

Surely Arashi knows Nozomi better than anyone. She was the one who used to cuddle her until dawn, those nights when the brunette always cried because reasons.  
It was mainly about Vongola Primo and her strange dreams. But Arashi never cared, she was always

there for her best friend.  
How many vent the poor Arashi had to bear?  
Nozomi usually felt empty, and when she felt like that she used to find herself lying on the bed of her Guardian of Storm, with Arashi holding her and whispering sweet words to calm Nozomi and reassure her mind until they fells asleep.

**Arashi:** You're not alone, I will never leave you.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry. Again I'm crying here without thinking ...

She was embarrassed, again acting as an egoist, throwing all her problems to her storm.

 **Nozomi:** I don't have the right to gave you all my problems.  
**Arashi:** Your problems are our problems. We are a family, remember?

For years their relationship has always been particular, a confusing mix of feelings and emotions, have accompanied both in the transition from childhood to adolescence.  
Arashi knew that it wasn't good for her friend and so, in the end, she was the one who "ended" it.

Because Nozomi is simply the future Vongola boss, her boss.  
Nothing else.

 

***

 

 **Jun:** Sawada-san, enough with that pen! What are you doing?  
**Nozomi:** I just wanna deepen our friendship.  
**Jun:**... Eh?  
**Nozomi:** DeePEN.  
**Jun:**... Sawada-san, no.

\- AHAHAHAH I'm literally crying! -  
\- Matsumoto-kun was owned by Sawada's joke! -  
\- Matsumoto-kun beware of Sawada-san jokes! Actually she's only making fun of you! -

 **Nozomi:** Hey, don't reveal my dark secrets!

Jun laughs.  
Laughs as he has never laughed before.  
Also Nozomi.

Nozomi is often happy with her Guardians but she has never laughed at school with her classmates. She begins to feel strangely at ease.  
Her classmates respects and look up to her and they laughs at her jokes, Jun always fells to her jokes and people around look at her, excited.  
It is a beautiful world she has always dreamed of: the world where everyone smiles and they are cheerful, with many dreams in their heart.  
Thinking back to the dreams she remembers the fight with the three boys of Noel's Fanclub. They too had dreams but their hearts were dirty.

" _I was totally wrong... then, what do I have to protect?"_

The albino boy is watching the girl with curiosity, Nozomi's look is serious and thoughtful, maybe also sad.

 **Jun:** Uh? Sawada-san, are you okay?  
**Nozomi:** Mh... I'm not sure. If good dreams don't make good people, what it should be?  
**Jun:** ...Eh? ... Well... People goals...? If people are good, they should have a good goal.  
**Nozomi:** ...well, it's not always like that... I mean... When I saw those guys I understood something. You could even want to become a doctor and saving many life, but if you are willing to do everything in order to obtain that goal, this don't make you a good person, right? Or does the end justify the means?  
**Jun:** Uhm... Are you trying to understand how to differentiate a good person from a bad one?  
**Nozomi:** Ehm... it's not like that... It's more about my own purpose... I wanna make people happy, this is why I was sure I had to support their dreams... but...  
**Jun:** Mh... well, you can avoid realizing dreams of evil people, don't you think? Also... if you want to make people happy why don't you just... help them? I mean, people are different, who knows if someone want to realize his dreams or just have a laugh-  
**Nozomi:** ...Eh? A laugh?  
**Jun:** Someone just need a little to be happy, and they even don't know it. Who knows if their life can change with just a smile.  
**Nozomi:** So... I should protect people smiles...?  
**Jun:** You should make people smile. But you're quite good at doing it!

The girl is confused and incredulous about all the boy told her. But he isn't wrong, indeed, it seems he easily found the solution to her problems.

 **Nozomi:** ... Nee, Jun. How about going to a walk together after school? A new music store was opened near the library. I wanna go see it!  
**Jun:** Oh... okay...

She is happy because Jun loves music too, also her guardians are charmed by that wonderful world. Well, people who don't like music are really rare.

 **Nozomi:** So... you live in the south area, right? Were you born here?  
**Jun:** Yes, like my father, but my mother is from the north. And you?  
**Nozomi:** Me too, but it was a coincidence. Mama was staying by my grandparents, she wanted to spend here the last months of her pregnancy. After I was born we went back home with mama and papa, and I moved to Namimori only when I was eight.  
**Jun:** Where do you used to live, then?  
**Nozomi:** Italy.  
**Jun:** Woo! So you are half-italian?  
**Nozomi:** Not at all. My parents are both japanese, but I have italian ancestors. Anyway, it's just that our home is in Italy.  
**Jun:** Wow, I didn't know about it. Do you speak italian too?  
**Nozomi:** Ahahaha I can speak both languages! I used to speak japanese with my parents and their friends. But I learned italian because all other people were italian, also in primary school-  
**Jun:** Wow, you're so smart-  
**Nozomi:** Noope, enough with this! I'm not a genius or something like that, I just love learning stuff! Some people used to say I was really smart as a child, others said I was weird. How can they not know that children's minds are able to learn faster?  
**Jun:** I see, they were amazed because a child could speak two languages?  
**Nozomi:** Nope, it's because as a child I early learned to read, and I could also speak english when I was seven. I love learning languages, I know a little German too, I was learning it with Arashi.  
**Jun:** WTF- Aren't they too much languages? How can you not get confused-  
**Nozomi:** Well... as I said, I love learning stuff- As a child I had so much free time, and home's library is full of wonderful books.  
**Jun:**... well, I also heard that children learn faster... But you're really great!  
**Nozomi:** I'm not great, I just read a lot and use my brain.

Both stop in front of a window.

 **Nozomi:** Oh, we're here!

The two boys are arrived at the entrance of the store, full of instruments such as pianos, trumpets, saxophones, flutes, violins, keyboards and electric equipment such as microphones and mixers.

** **

**Nozomi:** Come on, let's go!  
The girl pulls the albino boy by the collar of his shirt and they enter together in the store.

The boy observes the items with an amazed look, while Nozomi is looking at some luxurious violins.

 **Jun:** Look at that piano...  
**Nozomi:** Next time I'll take you to my cloud's music store. It's located in the other side of the city, and it's really big!  
**Jun:** Your cloud?  
**Nozomi:** My guardian of cloud- it's his parent's store. I wanna make you listen to his piano skills. I love when Cloud composes his melodies.

Suddenly they can hear a phone ring, the albino boy picks his smartphone and looks at the name on the screen.

 **Jun:** Oh, it's my mother... I'm going outside for a moment.

Nozo nods, and keeps looking at the stuff around in the store.

Every time she sees a piano she can't help herself but thinking about Cloud, he's really good at playing it. He also can play violin and many other instruments, he really likes music.  
Looking at a guitar she remembers when Arina said that Luca loves electric guitars. Also Kaito told her he was interested in that instrument and he wanted to buy one for himself, but they are really expensive.  
Some flutes are on a shelf, she has seen one in Haname's room but she doesn't know if her rain could play it, she hasn't asked her about it.  
She glances at her phone, looking at the hour, then she approaches the exit of the store, looking for Jun. Strangely he hasn't returned and she is worried.

She looks around, close to the store, but she can't find him.

 **Nozomi:** Where is he? It's not possible he has come home witho-

Only a step and she almost stumbles.  
There is a kitchen knife stuck in the ground, it seems to hold firm a piece of paper.

_"At the abandoned warehouse, it is better if you come alone."_

**Nozomi:** ... No.


	9. Target 8 - Eh? Is this the legendary Hyper Shinuki mode?

**Target 8 - Eh? Is this the legendary Hyper Shinuki mode?**

** **

 

Nozomi bends down, touching the paper with anger.

 **Nozomi:** I knew it ... I shouldn't get close to him... Jun isn't strong enough, like Arashi and the others... they targeted him because of me...

She can't hesitate, she has to act before anything bad happens to Jun or she couldn't forgive herself for it.  
It's the second time she gets in the trouble in a few days, even if the first time was because some idiots that were targeting both.

 **Nozomi:** ...What if it's the same as that time?

She asks herself, but the only way to find it is to run there and check by herself, before the situation becomes worse.  
The girl pulls the knife stuck in the ground, she tears the paper up and begins to run toward the warehouse.

While she walks in the crowded street, some pictures of the last few days are materialized before her eyes: the taciturn Jun little by little is opening his heart, her classmates who laugh with them, so many other boys of the school who respect them and greets her without being scared of her temperament.  
She can't risk that something could destroy the peace they have created, it was Jun the center of that changing and she must protect him at any cost.

She crossed the creaking iron gate and zigzags among the sheds, running towards the filing of the abandoned factory.

Who could the kidnappers be? Rival mafia people who want to kidnap her or kill her to make Decimo upset? Assassins? Thugs who want to take advantage of her using Jun as hostage? Or maybe the same guys from some days before?

She can hear them.  
She hears their footsteps, their laughter coming from inside the shed.  
She slows, coming near the sliding door and catching her breath, calming down and counting the people inside.

There are five people, from the voices she guesses they are students, maybe they want to avenge something suffered because of the two.  
She can obviously delete the thinking about mafioso or assassins, luckily they aren't dangerous kids.

Nozomi pulls violently the door and a strong light enters in the place.  
The afternoon sun lights two boys, from their look it seems they're twenty, but she immediately recognizes three of them: they are part of the Noel Fanclub.  
It was in her various hypothesis, she could waiting for it. They want to take revenge again because the show, obviously Jun is part of their revenge, he wasn't kidnapped because of her.  
Or maybe yes? After all, the idea to make him sing was hers. Anyway, it was really an innocent idea so she refuses to take the blame for a similar triviality.  
The guilty ones are those stupid boys in front of her.

The five people turn to look at her, stopping their laughing. In that moment Nozomi is immediately looking for the young Jun, but she can't see him anywhere.  
Where is he? She should find him right now.

\- Our prey! -  
**-** She is that damn girl that punched us last time! -  
Two of the "Noel boys" point at her, while the two twenty year old study the girl with perplexed looks.  
\- So you really were beaten because a girl? -  
\- Pathetic, I could tear her clothes up with closed eyes. -

The girl ignores their sexist talk and jumps on the main question.

 **Nozomi:** Where is Jun?

She is serious and her face is steady, but she's also worried about what might have happened to her friend.  
**-** If you defeat us, we'll tell you that. -

The three Noel boys seem really sure of themselves, but they're aloof while the two older boys are approaching the brunette cracking their fingers.

 **-** So, after we beat her, we can also have some fun with her. What do you think? -  
**-** If she survives it's ok, I'm not a necrophiliac. -

Nozomi has a retch. Only thinking about those disgusting boys touching her make her feel sick.

 **Nozomi:** Come on, don't be silly, only Primo-sama can touch me.

She says, ironically. The boys are puzzled, maybe thinking she's talking about her boyfriend.  
**-** Let's beat this microbe and let's teach her what is her place. -  
**-** Go back in the kitchen, woman! -  
**-** No, No, stay with us and make yourself useful as only females can do! -

The general laughter unleashes the rage of the little girl: they keep treating her as weak and useless only because she's a girl, suddenly she remembers all the rumors she heard when she was a child. Because those sexist tittle-tattle she started to hate herself, acting as a boy to show them they were wrong.

Her heart winces, it's hard to breath, she can't stay calm and loses her mind, throwing herself against the shorter fanclub boy, with her eyes full of anger and hate, hitting him with a punch in his face.  
The young man leans back with his nose bleeding, he wasn't waiting for that quick action.  
However, the two older boys are also fast enough and immediately rush to the girl, luckily she sees their intentions and almost miraculously manages to dodge the kick of the first boy and the punch of the second one.  
She wants to focus on the two other weak boys and get rid of them, but it doesn't seem so easy: the younger boys lend a hand to the older friends, and the poor Nozo find herself having to dodge all the four boys at the same time, she tries to stay concentrated and to listen to her intuition, trying to keep the pace. A single mistake would be the end for her.  
She can't take place, it's hard to ward off the blows of the big boys because their strength nearly paralyze her body. She can't compare her frail body, even if trained hard since she was five, to the bodies of two twenty years old men. They aren't common men, they are strong and muscular, probably they practice some sport or regularly attend the gym. Maybe the three fanclub boys wanted to be sure to win against her and have called pro people, also the girl has understood her strength is meaningless compared to theirs.  
If she had to face only one of them it would be easier, she would use all of her strength to defeat him.  
But there are two of them and they are attacking her together, alongside two other idiot who are hitting at random.  
Not even she can't endure for much longer against four enemies.

The unexpected blow comes after a few moments: a blow in the back, that pushes her forward. She was busy dodging the big guys and she didn't pay attention to the Fanclub Leader, who sneaked up behind the girl and hit violently her.  
She can't give up so she tries not to falter even if she suffers the damage, immediately she retakes the control to dodge a kick, but a punch in the stomach makes her stagger and one boy pulls her.  
It is the worst scenario: she is on the ground forced to endure the fury of the four boys, she tries to roll away in order to stand up but she is been trampled enough and her legs ache almost as much as her arms.  
A punch again, and another one, she dodges them miraculously, but the kick to the legs forces her to bend back and a knee to her face lifts her from the ground and then falls back.  
She feels a throbbing pain in her face, luckily the nose isn't broken, although she feels the warm liquid coming down on the lips.

She hears the vibration of her mobile phone in her pocket.  
Is it Arashi? Or Haname? She wants to put her hand in her pocket to accept the call and make them hear what is happening but she can't move, holding her hands close to her bloodied face.

" _No, I can't count on them, I have to do it alone._ "

The two younger boys help the injured friend to get up, he was still on the ground with a broken nose, leaving the girl to the big boys who keep hitting her. Nozomi tries to be brave, she gently rubs her sleeve on her face to wipe the blood and starts focusing again on the two, who are still trying to beat her.

\- Sawada-san! - one shout from behind the wooden crates, everyone turn to that point. Jun has regained consciousness and has dragged himself to the center of the warehouse.  
The scene is horrific: he's completely covered in wounds and cuts, bruises on his face, some teeth is missing and he seems unable to move his left arm.  
It seems he even has several broken bones.

She takes advantage of the distraction of the two men, throwing herself on them with all the strength that remained in her body, although it isn't so much.

" _It's not fair, Can't I do anything to protect him? Do I really have Vongola blood? Where is my sky flame? Where is the strength that I should have to protect people I love?  
I am a failure._ "

It's the end.  
The mix of negative thinkings start to slow her down, she's already battered and bleeding and now she has lost again the pace of the blows, getting closer to the ruin.  
The guys manage to block her and begin to hit her in the stomach numerous times, making her to spit the blood.

The pain is unbearable.

 **Jun:** Sawada-SAN!

She hears a blow, a loud blow that echoes in the empty place.

She slowly opens her left eye to see what is happened: Jun was violently struck on the face and he lost consciousness.  
That position, the blood, the almost lifeless body.

" _Claudio ... no ..._ "

She desperately screams, again.  
Can't she do anything? Shortly before she threw herself on the enemies but she didn't achieve anything.  
She can feel every bone vibrating, the blood in her veins is boiling and her anger slips away like smoke.  
Her legs are shaking, they want to move but also they want to let her slide to the ground.  
She tries to resist, while tears fall down on her cheek.  
It's useless to counter attack, she isn't at the two boys level. Yet she doesn't want to surrender, even if sad and angry, scared to die or seeing Jun dying.  
Jun is only an innocent, she can't leave him dying like that.

She can't.  
She must resist, she must win, she must save him no matter what.  
No matter what.

She tries to put her thoughts in place, taking advantage that the two men stopped again to insult her. Surely her look is really disgusting, this is why they are launching such monstrous insults to her.

She has to study a plan in the shortest possible time, thinking about everything happening around her, without succumbing to the anger and the instincts.

And then, suddenly, she smiles a little, remembering about the little red-haired boy she liked so much. She can't let that the anger takes possession of her, she can't let herself to be dragged from the situation, or what happened that day will happen again.

No.

She won't allow it, now and ever.

She closes her eyes, breathing slowly for some seconds, under the confused gazes of the older boys.

\- What's wrong? Are you getting ready to die? -

She's strangely calm, thinking about what she has to do. The pain is more feeble, luckily she manages to ignore it enough to use her mind at the fullest.  
Her soul is quiet and she feels better than before. It's like the time is passing slower, as everything around her is stopped.  
She opens her eyes, catching the positions of all the present.  
And smiles.

" _I'm going to save you, Jun. For Sure.  
I'm going to save you with everything I have, with my dying will!"_

She feels weird.  
She's calm and in peace.  
In that moment she's sure everything will be all right and Jun will be saved.

Both the men bend over her to watch her closely, incredulous, studying her from head to toe.  
They aren't laughing more, they're silent.

" _I ... I'm going to save Jun, and I'll avenge Claudio._ "

She won't have problem to defeat the two, she feels different and stronger.  
She feels reborn.

She doesn't even notice what is happening, she's simply moving quickly. Her target are the two older boys in front of her, they are been thrown in the air and they fall with a loud thud, after being hit by her punches, with a strength unknown to the girl.  
She doesn't even breath already is close to the two fanclub boys, who were trying to escape quickly.  
Immediately throws them to the wooden crates, making them roll away along with the chests and their content.

She doesn't stop to think about anything, even if everyone are already defeated and the situation is calm. She puts her hand in the pocket and takes her phone, calling Arashi.

 **Nozomi:** Come to the abandoned factory, I'm in the warehouse. Hurry, it's serious.

She doesn't give her time to answer and closes the call.

The windows of the room are reflecting an unusual light, Nozomi looks up and stares at the glass of the nearest window for some moments.  
She's absorbed by her thoughts and isn't really looking at it, but when she regains consciousness she notices the orange light moving on the surface of the glass.  
It's a flame, on her forehead.

What is it?

She already knows it, but she can't believe she is really seeing that: The Shinuki Flame is burning with passion on her forehead and her eyes are shining with a strange orange light.  
Her face was oddly smiling before, but now it's puzzled.

" _This can't be..._ "

She shakes her head, confused. She still can't believe what she's seeing with her eyes.

" _Hyper mode ... the flame I always have seen on papa's and Primo's forehead... so suddenly?_ "

She lays her eyes on Jun and bends over him, putting her hands on the young boy's wrist and trying to hear the beating of his heart.  
It's feeble, but she hears it.

She takes him in her arms, realizing that he isn't so heavy.  
Is it because of her flame?

Slowly she leaves the place carrying Jun within her arms, limping to the gate, when Arashi and the other five guardians appear from there, they were running worried and stop themselves in front of that scene.  
In that moment they realize what happened, they can see the girl with her flame of sky, covered with wounds and bruises and with her classmate in her arms, still unconscious and in worse conditions.  
She can't go on, Nozomi's flame has extinguished and her legs can't support the girl more, so she falls to the ground, happy that her guardians are there with them.  
Luca and Shinji approach the girl to support her and Kaito and Haname catch the injured one.

Arashi is burning with rage, and she screams.


	10. Target 9 - Eh? I want to become stronger to protect Nozomi!

**Target 9 - Eh? I want to become stronger to protect Nozomi!**  


 

Arina is still at the edge of the door, looking at her pupil on the bed, with the respirator attached to the face.  
She still sleeps and it's probably normal, after what had happened. A man is standing next to the bed, his apprehensive gaze is on the girl, his right hand holds hers.  
Slowly the woman approaches them, trying not to disturb him, but he already knows that she is there.

 **Arina:** Uhm ... what have the doctors said ...?  
**Tsuna:** She needs a lot of rest.

He looks up at her.

 **Tsuna:** The initial conditions weren't the best, but fortunately there wasn't anything serious. Even his friend is recovering fast.  
**Arina:** Yeah, I visited Jun before coming here.

After all she is also concerned about Nozomi's classmate.

 **Arina:** ... It's the first time that she is reduced like that. She was right to say that she needed a weapon ... she could die ...  
**Tsuna:** She tried to protect her friend. I would have done the same thing.

He admits, letting out a smile.

 **Tsuna:** Why have they attacked the two of them?  
**Arina:** I think they were the envious guys from the last time, but they called for reinforcements.

The boss doesn't speak, he only sighs.

 **Arina:** ... Decimo, I have to tell you something. It's very important...

She throws a fleeting glance at the girl. The man turns toward her, interested in what the woman is going to reveal.

 **Arina:** ... Arashi told me ... that when they got there, and saw her in that state, along with Jun ... all of them have noticed something they had never seen before ...

She doesn't even know why she is hesitating. She takes courage, and speaks.

 **Arina:** ... She had an orange flame on her forehead.

She says, returning to look at the man, who instead turns to the slumbering daughter.

 **Tsuna:** ... As I guessed. That was the only thing that could exhaust her up to this point, it is what happened to me.

He says sternly.  
The woman doesn't know what to say. Looks again once at her student, luckily she's in good hands, then she turns around and slowly leave the room.  
Before leaving she hears a whisper, it captures her attention and forces her to turn around.

 **Tsuna:** So, now your moment has arrived ... so soon ... so soon ...

She is afflicted, she can understand Decimo's sadness. It seems like yesterday when Nozomi was just born, that September 15th, fifteen years before, and now she is already almost an adult.  
When leaving the room, sees a woman with long blond hair, who smiles at her thoughtfully and then join her husband and daughter in the room.

 

***

 

The storm slams the door violently, burning with rage, looking around thinking about what to do and then decides to throw herself on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

 **Arashi:** I knew he would put her in danger! I knew it!

" _I'm really so useless?_ " she asks herself, angry for not being able to save her precious friend. " _If I had been there I would have avoided that Nozo were treated that way._ "

She turns, deep in thought.

" _... Three days are passed and she hasn't woken up yet, what should I do if this is going to last much longer?"_ she bites her lip, trying to hold back tears. _"What kind of right-hand woman I am?"_

She quickly pulls herself up, opens the door again and she goes without delay to the shooting room in the basement, next to her brother's lab.  
The Fukada family is an pretty important family, for generations they lent services to some mafia clans although different from each other. Anyway, all of them were always allies or subordinates of the Vongola. Her grandfather, Ryonosuke Fukada, is very close to the Elektrica family's boss, with whom they right now are working with. Also Masato started working with them, right after their parents disappeared into thin air, some years before.

The redhead enters in the huge room from the automatic door, walking to the desk and stopping in front of the computer, turning it on and typing a code. Some figures starts moving, reaching the center of the room, while the girl wears the headphones and takes her twin gun, Scarlet and Raven.  
She waits for the figures to stop at the center and the computer starts the timer, so the figures begin to move quickly around in a random way. The storm starts to shoot at them, passing from one figure to another one after two or three hits per figure, aiming to the head.  
Even if the figures are moving really fast she's still able to calculate the time, the speed and the airflow in order to aim precisely to vital points.  
But, in that moment, maybe cause her rage, she can't concentrate as she should and she wasted more than two shot per figure, before hitting the brain.

After she releasing her anger on fifty figures the times stops and the program moves away the damaged figures, making them disappear behind the steel panels at the two sides of the room.  
She sits on the desk, putting her twin down in their enclosures: one behind the right thigh and the other on her left calf.

**Arashi:** It doesn't work, completely useless. I'm in a bad shape.

She leaves the house, still confused and angry and heading toward somewhere she doesn't know yet, staring into space.

The sky is dark and the moon is hidden by clouds. The neighbourhood lights are dim, there is hardly anybody on the street even though it is only 10 pm. In contrast, toward the center of the city the clubs and restaurants are noisy and you can hear musics and chats.  
Men and women are talking outside of a pub. A couple of maids are inviting people to drink something in the café, other girls are sharing flyers of their place.  
In a big screen people can see music video of famous singers, close to that place there's an arcade room with laughing guys, some girls are taking pictures with the appropriate picture machine, while a man is trying to win a stuffed pet in the catching machine.

The flame-haired girl walks down the main road and slips in an alley hidden from the lights, trying to think about herself and her future. She's tired to walk in the middle of the noise, with people who are having fun without worries. She still can't forget the image of a bleeding Nozomi, who falls down in front of them. In that exact moment the girl is in a private clinic, under strict observation. Her father entrusted her to some reliable doctors, they're actually taking care of her.

She wouldn't have been in that state if she had protected her adequately.  
If she wants to get stronger she must find a way to create stronger weapons and to use her flame of the storm.  
Arashi, Kaito and the others know about their flames but they never saw them and they don't know how to use them. Sometimes she thinks Nozomi was wrong and she doesn't have any flame. Though in her heart she's sure that's not true, the brunette said she could clearly feel some flame in their bodies, it's something perceptive that also she can't understand well, maybe it's strong because of her dreams, or maybe her hyper intuition is definitely more developed.  
She believes in it, she's sure her flame is inside her, waiting to go out. She only needs to find a way to do it, as the other guardians unless Shinji.  
The mist already knows how to use it, it was because following his flame that Nozomi found him, one month before. Maybe he can be the solution to their problems.

Kicks a bin and leans to a wall, trying to calm herself and release her frustrations, exactly when a horrible stench of alcohol passes rapidly under her nose: two staggering men has approached her, giggling.  
\- Oooh it's a lil girl! Hey, lady, how about giving us some money for drinks? -  
\- And you can come along with us~ -

The two men scrutinize her body as if they want to tear her clothes off and Arashi is really disgusted, also because the stink.

She turns quickly to them, pulling the twins out and aiming to the heads of the two.

 **Arashi:** One more word and I'll blow your brain.

The two drunks, blanched at the sight of guns, scream while fleeing to the high street, the girl puts her weapons in their cases, starting to walk toward the the back road.

\- Can you please avoid making fuss? -

She rolls her eyes, cursing herself because she doesn't detect this other person close to her. She looks around, trying to locate the guy who has just spoken, until she notices a young man with glasses, lying on the wall that framed the road behind the pub.

 **Arashi:** ... Cloud.

The young man yawns loudly and then hauls himself up to sit, looking bored at the girl.

**Cloud:** I was trying to compose music, so be quiet and look for another place to vent your anger.  
After it he lays again, ignoring that the girl anger increased because his words.  
**Arashi:** ... Damn ... What kind of guardian are you? Do you know that your boss has been seriously injured?  
**Cloud:** Who, that brat? I don't care.  
**Arashi:** What? Are you a guardian or not? You can't say such things!

She is really furious but the boy just doesn't care.

 **Cloud:** Hahaha ... Guardian? I don't care about guardians or shells.  
**Arashi:** ...Vongola ...  
**Cloud:** Clams, shells, whatever.  
**Arashi:** Look, whether you like it or not you are a guardian and then you have to take your responsibilities.

The girl tries to calm herself, she knows that Nozomi hates when there are fights in the family, so she tries everything possible to contain her rage.

 **Cloud:** I'm only interested in music, I don't care about mafia or such. If Ms. Sawada pays me _as she always does_ , I could repay her with my services, otherwise you can disappear.

He lights a cigarette, the red-haired girl is trembling.

 **Arashi:** ... " _as she always does_ " what? What the hell are you talking about?

Some thinkings are on her mind right now, many of them are about Nozomi forced to listen to the requests of the boy.  
She doesn't want even to think about the idea that Cloud can do something lewd to her.  
She could dismember him and gives his flesh to stray cats.

The guy glances at her killing look and gets up, laughing.

 **Cloud:** So, are you jealous or what? I'm not interested in _certain things_ , I just love music and I'm looking for some lost relics that Ms. Shell is able to find for me.

Their eyes meet for a few intense moments, Cloud is amused but Arashi is furious.

 **Cloud:** Anyway, there's nothing sexually attractive in that girl of uncertain gender.

It's obvious a provocation, Nozomi sure would laugh at him sarcastically, knowing him, but the storm can't swallow those insults.  
Now, completely out of control, she pulls Scarlet and Raven out and starts firing wildly at the young man, who immediately throws his cigarette away, hopping on the wall and dodging the bullets, jumping on a nearby garbage dumpster.  
She knows he's strong and he wouldn't have problems dodging the shots, but she wanted to hit him anyway.

 **Arashi:** I'll stick the fucking insults in your throat, you asshole!

The cloud sighs, he doesn't really want to fight and he only wanted to be left alone to compose music in his mind.  
But he has no choice since the lady storm keeps shooting him and recharging her guns.

 **Cloud:** Silly weapons, you can't take breaks during a fight.

He gets close to her, and she jumps backwards. The girl finds protection behind a corner, she felt a danger and she almost was hit by something small and fast, that's now stuck in the wall. Silently she approaches it, checking the weapon: it is a Compact Disk.  
She's perplexed.  
She already knows Cloud is obsessed by music and wants to become a maestro, but it's really weird to fight with cd.

 **Cloud:** Bullets are too weak, for useless thugs. Is with this level of strength that you want to protect the woman you love? Are you serious?

He's actually scolding her, but the redhead throws herself toward him, trying to hit the boy with a quick hail of bullets, but the cloud dodges them easily and jumps high, throwing other spinning cds as shuriken.  
Suddenly they start cloning themselves, enveloped in a purple light.

" _...What the fuck?"_

Arashi can't avoid all of them and she is wounded by some cds, that tears her shirt up.

 **Arashi:** This is impossible... the attribute of the cloud? You don't even have the ring, how the hell can it be?

She trembles. Is also Cloud able to use his flame, besides Shinji?

" _Why... Why has he succeeded before me?"_

 **Cloud:** You wanted to become the little shell's right-hand woman, but don't you even know the basic things?  
**Arashi:** Stop blather and speaks.  
**Cloud:** _Shinuki_. Your boss told us about them, don't you remember? Well, it seems that the only one who was actively interested in studying this curious "latent capacities" was me.

He fixes his glasses with a know-all look.

 **Cloud:** It seems that I'm more qualified to be the right-hand man then an incapable like you.

She opens her mouth trying to offend him, but there's no voice. She doesn't know what to say, after his last insult to her.  
Her confusion is interrupted by his laughing.

 **Cloud:** Obviously I was joking, I'm not interested in your game.

But Arashi is humiliated and is burning of envy. It's probably true that Cloud seems to be more suited to be a better right-hand man than her, only because he had the smartness to educate himself about the flames Nozomi told them. She knows that story since she was a child, and she was never actively interested in studying her own flame.

She wants to hit him, this time with a punch on his face, breaking his glasses and humiliating him as he just did with her.  
Anyway she doesn't have the time to do a step, because some cds are thrown against her, forcing her to back.  
She quickly points the guns in front of her, in the spot where the guardian of the cloud was just before, in that moment disappeared into thin air.

 **Arashi:** Where the fuck ...?

After a few seconds Arashi is still perplexed, and in the night she can only hear the notes of a melody coming from the pub.

Cloud fled under her nose, there isn't any trace of him, and the redhead is alone in the middle of the back road, under the dim light of the street lamp.

She puts down her weapons, shivering.  
The storm is really upset and destroyed. The boy's words still echoes in her mind, she's still incredulous about his amazing skills and the flame he managed to use, without having the rings.  
Can't even believe about it.

She screams, falling down and repeatedly beating her fists on the ground.

" _Damn piece of shit!_ "

But she knows that that guy is right. Her Beretta M9 with 15 bullets are powerful weapons against normal thugs or common enemies, but they're too weak against people with flames.  
Shinuki flames are the dying will flames that every human has inside their bodies, but only a few of them can use their strength. They represent different elements: she has the storm flame, Haname has the rain, Kaito has the sun, Luca has the lightning, Shinji has the mist, Cloud has the cloud and Nozomi has the sky.  
Yet she doesn't know how to use those flames, she has heard that they need rings or special bullets. But Nozomi managed to use the shinuki hyper mode only by her willpower, Shinji usually uses his flame to amaze people or read his tarots, and now just Cloud used the attribute of the cloud flame to multiplicate items.  
Leaving Nozomi alone, now there are two guardians who can use them, and they succeeded easily and before her, the storm, the boss's right-hand woman, the one who should be the most reliable and powerful after Nozomi.

She can't lose, she must study a method to use her flame.  
How had Cloud done it? How can also she do that?  
She has to become stronger to protect her boss, she has to create something that can help her and other guardians to use their real powers.  
She won't lose any more, never again, she couldn't allow it.

 

* * *

 

 ***Shinuki** : (死ぬ気) The Japanese word that means Dying Will. I decided that I will use this word because it is the proper name with which they call it and I think it is the easiest name to indicate the flames.


	11. Target 10 - Eh? Arashi's idea and her goal!

**Target 10 - Eh? Arashi's idea and her goal!**

****

 

The red-haired girl is visiting Nozomi in the clinic, she's still sleeping but luckily she's recovering fast and doctors said she may wake up soon.  
Arashi's thoughtfully, watching her.  
Despite the scratches and wounds from the night before, her heart is the organ most battered and destroyed: the fight with Cloud wounded her pride and she just wants to take revenge as soon as possible, but she knows that feeling is wrong, and her "revenge" is only to become stronger.

 **Arashi:** Nozo ... I swear that I will become a right-hand woman worthy of the name. I'll protect you from anything.

She bents over the sleeping beauty kissing her forehead and caressing her brown hair.  
She has already decided her goal and her intentions, so she's quickly reaching the outside of the clinic.  
In that moment she knows that asking to Arina is the best solution, in order to start creating what she has on her mind: something that can help the guardians using their abilities.

  
***

 

When she's outside Sawada's house Arina welcomes her warmly and invite to enter.  
Nozomi's grandmother has just gone to the clinic to take her place and watch over her granddaughter, in the house there were only the twins.  
The guardian of storm sits in the kitchen with the two, while sipping the tea prepared by Arina.  
Arina's emerald eyes are scrutinizing the storm, she noticed the scratches and the wounds, so she was just returned from the bathroom with some patches she starts applying on her, while Arashi just bows her head as for thank the woman.

 **Arina:** So, what do you want to tell me? Maybe does it have something to do with those wounds?  
**Arashi:** Cloud.

She simply replies.

 **Arina:** Oh please, don't tell my you've faced him.

Sighs, with a facepalm.

 **Arina:** ... I haven't yet got to know him well, I saw him in the music shop of his family, but it looks like a calm type.  
**Arashi:** Forget about this. He can perfectly use the cloud flame, this is what made me really upset. How can he do it? Who the hell has taught him that?

Arina seems to think about it, putting a finger under her lips.

 **Luca:** Uh, there shouldn't be a way to use our flame easily? I thought it was a matter of training.

Meanwhile the blond man is playing with his portable console.

 **Arashi:** I was sure Vongola rings or special bullets were needed.  
**Arina:** Not necessarily, those are only a help. Maybe Cloud has a huge amount of resolution and he could do that by himself, in some way.  
**Arashi:** Even Nozo succeeded in it, alone.  
**Arina:** Will she be able to do it again? Surely she's going to endure new trainings... I can understand her, I'm going to help her with all my knowledge.  
**Arashi:** What about us? We're going to wait that the abilities will fall from the sky or can we find a way to use our skills?  
**Arina:** ... Decimo doesn't know about your intentions so we can't ask him for bullets or whatever... but I know there are pills that can do the same ...  
**Arashi:** I don't care of the pills, I want something that is easier to use.  
**Luca:** ... Something easier then swallow a pill?  
**Arashi:** I was thinking of something similar to the Vongola rings.  
**Arina:** You have a point, if you had the rings it would be easier for you to concentrate your hado to use the flames. What I want is to know how Cloud can do it easily ...  
**Luca:** ... Clouds are always weird, right? Oh, but... what's a hado?  
**Arina:** It's something like an energy that flows in our bodies. I call it "predisposition".

She explains, almost scolding him for his ignorance.

 **Arina:** For example, you have the hado of the Lightning, or rather you have the predisposition to use this kind of flame, but you may also never use it, it doesn't change that you have this hado anyway, it's the flame that could come out or not. This is why many people have the hado, but only few of them use regularly the flames.  
**Luca:** So... a common person without flames has the hado anyway?  
**Arina:** Probably. You know, it's like when they think that Kyoko-san own the hado of the sun as her brother, but she doesn't have or use the flame. Surely these are only assumptions! The flame cannot exist without an hado, but an hado can exist even if people never use the flame. Also you can have more kinds of flames if we have more than one hado in our bodies, as Undicesima who owns the predisposition to the flame of the sun, maybe because her mother and her uncle, Decimo's guardian of the sun.  
**Luca:** Eh? Juuichidaime also owns the flame of the sun?  
**Arina:** She can't use it on command, indeed it's totally disconnected from her will. When she was a child it easily healed her wounds, but it happened only a couple of times and it was totally random, also it hasn't happened anymore.  
**Arashi:** Anyway, coming back in topic, I want to create an accessory and I need exactly your help.

The storm stares into Arina's eyes firmly, she seems to want to reach her goal at any cost, as usual. In her eyes shines the same burning flame of Nozomi, and Luca understands why the two girls are so close: both own a fiery and brilliant passion that brought them to give the best of themselves to achieve their goals.

 **Arina:** What are you thinking, Arashi? You can't create something out of the nothing.  
**Arashi:** You are forgetting about my brother. If he's a genius I could also be like that one, right? We share the same blood.  
**Arina:** So speak, what do you want to do?  
**Arashi:** ... I was thinking about bracelets that might act as catalysts as well as the Vongola Rings.  
**Arina:** This is complicated. Do you want to imitate the rings? There's no way they could be cloned.  
**Arashi:** I don't want to clone them, I want to design something that's ours.

The woman stands up and ask the two to wait in the kitchen, then she climbs the stairs of the house.  
The storm and the lightning hear her footsteps stop somewhere on the first floor, then they look at each other confused. The boy places the console on the table, slowly, as he has done something he shouldn't have.

 **Luca:** ... It would be nice to find out how to use our flame.  
**Arashi:** You can also have multiple flames, as Arina said before.

She glances at the screen of the console, the game was paused and she can see he totalized five million of points, a new record. That guy is really better than her.

 **Luca:** Decimo's guardian of storm... I remember he owns even five of them.  
**Arashi:** Seriously? This is new.

She's amazed to know such news from someone who doesn't even like fighting.

 **Arashi:** He should be really a genius... Gokudera Hayato.  
**Luca:** From what I heard he's serious, he always seems angry but they say he's very powerful, an excellent right-hand man for Decimo.  
**Arashi:** ... An excellent right-hand man, huh? I'm also going to become an excellent right-hand woman for Nozomi.

She looks at the table and keeps looking at it for some seconds.

 **Luca:** Are you sure you want that? Being the right-hand woman of a Vongola Boss isn't something easy... it's not a joke ...  
**Arashi:** Do you think I'm kidding?  
**Luca:** Uhm ... You must be her shadow, you must protect her at any time and you should be at the center of battles.  
**Arashi:** I and Nozomi are unbeatable.

Blushes, remembering past memories. Her feelings aren't changed, her flaming will to become a perfect right-hand woman is the clear demonstration.

 **Luca:** I can understand, you two are together for a long time, you complement each other.

The storm giggles almost for resignation, she passes her hand through her hair and she ruffles it slightly.

 **Arashi:** ... if we complement each other, at this time neither of us would need someone else.

The blond one looks at the girl, he somewhat understands her feelings. He is quite sensitive to people's feelings but he isn't able to talk about his ones.

 **Luca:** Do you need someone else?  
**Arashi:** Me? no. Nozomi is enough.  
**Luca:** ... and she needs Vongola Primo, right?

He is ironic, but the redhead leans on the back of the chair, sighing and cursing his indelicacy.

 **Arashi:** Luca... I don't know what you're thinking, but Nozomi's problem is serious, and we're all working hard to help her.  
**Luca:** ... But you... don't... well... I mean, for you, she's...  
**Arashi:** ... I don't need your lectures.  
**Luca:** No, don't worry.  
**Arashi:** Good, cause my feelings, if you please, are only mine. We're not talking about me, we're talking about her and HER feelings. Also I'm ready to separate her from her teen disorders and kicking her ass pushing her to the man who're going to love her as she wish.  
**Luca:** If you do this, you're going to suffer...  
**Arashi:** Everyone suffer in the world, it doesn't always go as you wish, mainly when we're talking about two different humans with their own wills.

It's something so logical she can't believe she's explaining it.

 **Arashi:** Everyone go on. Anyway it doesn't change that, for me, Nozomi's and my family's happiness come before everything else.

 **Luca:** I see... I'm sorry...  
**Arashi:** You're sorry? Why? Please, they're trifles. We have bigger problems right now.

Laughs, playing with her hair.

 **Luca:** Uh... the flames?  
**Arashi:** Yeah, but Nozomi is also a problem. A problem for herself, don't you think?  
**Luca:** ...eh?  
The boy seems confused and can't understand what she's talking about, in that moment Arina enters into the kitchen, carrying some dusty books and putting them on the table.

**Arina:** Enough of this talk, we need to start studying.

The two guardians look at the mountain of paper and the tomes, some of them seem quite old.

 **Luca:** What's this?  
**Arina:** Information on the Shinuki flames, the Vongola Ring and something about Trinisette.  
**Arashi:** Trinisette?  
**Arina:** Exactly. I think I should explain you many stuff...

 

***

 

In the past three days Arashi was almost always at Sawada's home, and Masato has started suspecting that his sister was hiding something.  
He watched the red-haired girl going out of their house in the morning and returning to home before midnight, but he didn't ask questions because he knew that it would end up in a fight with her.  
The man observes the almost completed rod, it's resting in a glass container connected to some tubes which release a special gas inside the incubator.  
The computer reports the normal flow of energy and stability among the materials that were used to create the weapon, if there is even a small imbalance the rod would have collapsed and it would be cracked because of the pressure.  
And while he slids his finger on a list of values just printed, the guy hears the main door slamming in the night.

 **Masato:** No, that's enough.

He is very angry because the late hour and he decides to unravel the mystery, so Masato quickly climbs the stairs for the main floor and appears before the sister, with the list still on his hand and his hair uncombed.

 **Masato:** Where the hell have you been?

Arashi, on the other hand, seems very tired and she has dark circles under her eyes.

 **Arashi:** I was with Arina and soon I'll be in my room, in my bed, sleeping.

The brother stops her and prevents the girl to go in the hallway to the second floor.

**Masato:** What were you doing there? Why are you always late? Don't you realize what time it is?  
**Arashi:** Leave me alone, I'm sleepy and tired.  
**Masato:** Has Sawada woken up?  
**Arashi:** ... not yet.  
**Masato:** Then tell me what you were doing by Arina until 1:00 am.

 **Arashi:** It's my fucking business. Move, I want to go to sleep.

The brother pushes her violently against the wall, trying to force her to speak.  
Unfortunately the girl gets more nervous and she punches him in the face, throwing him to the ground.

 **Arashi:** IT ISN'T A FUCKING GOOD DAY, LEAVE ME ALONE.

Masato, who is slowly hauling himself up, follows his sister's steps with his eyes until she disappears over the corridor.  
While massaging his cheek in pain, he walks slowly toward the living room, where he picks up the phone and calls the number of Sawada's home.  
On the other side hears the voice of a sleepy Arina.

 **Masato:** I want to know everything. Everything my sister is doing right now.

The woman sighs loudly, knowing that she's going to betray the trust of the girl for theirs and Nozomi's own good.


	12. Target 11 - Eh? Nozomi has finally woken up!

**Target 11 - Eh? Nozomi has finally woken up!**

****

 

She slowly opens her eyes, hears the "beep" of the machine that keeps stable her vital functions and feels the light wind coming from the half open window.  
Her body is numb, she can barely move her legs and slowly put her hands to her face, pulling off the oxygen mask and trying to sit up.  
She feels heavy and tired and she has no idea for how long she has been on that bed. She hardly even remember what had happened, trying to put every pieces in place until something appears in her mind.  
She reminds of Jun, five boys and the fight in the deposit, the orange window and the flame on her forehead.  
She didn't understand how she was able to defeat the five boys and save Jun, and then her guardians found her in front of the gate.

She manages to move her legs, pulls herself up slowly and touches her forehead, noticing the bandages, as well as on the right arm and left leg but most of the scratches and wounds has been healed.  
The door opens, the rain enters and finds herself looking at the girl on the bed, her calm face is now incredulous, her mouth opened. Haname has her beautiful black hair tied in two big braids, decorated with blue and cute ribbons, she's wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow ribbon and a blue lolita skirt, with white laces.

She immediately gets close to Nozomi with a smiling face, hugging her she always did.  
The brunette can smells her scent and feels her warmth, it's almost nostalgic.

 **Haname:** Finally! You don't know how much we've been waiting for you!  
**Nozomi:** How ... how long I was there?  
**Haname:** One week.  
**Nozomi:** WHAT?

Spending a week in a bed isn't what she has always dreamed of, indeed, she feels as if she has lost seven days of life.  
Sighs, at least it was only one week: what does she would do if she woke up after one or more years?

 **Nozomi:** And Jun? How is him?

Her worries are quickly moved on the battered guy, he had serious injuries and she hopes that he's okay now.  
The guardian giggles, watching her furtively.

 **Haname:** if Arashi is going to knows you asked about him first...  
**Nozomi:** Hey, he was badly beaten because of me!

She is a little offended, after all she doesn't care much about Jun, but her classmate was in big danger because of her. She doesn't want to have more deaths on her conscience, not after Claudio's one.

 **Haname:** Because of you? If I remember well, those guys hated you both because the Festival. It wasn't only because of you.

The brunette giggles, feeling unconfortable, knowing that Haname is right and she also thought about it during the fight, but she can't do anything but blaming herself because she wasn't enough strong.

" _You never learn it, Nozo."_

 **Haname:** Anyway he's fine, the doctors said that he won't wake up before another week, he was lucky that they have treated him in time.  
**Nozomi:** Phew, thank goodness. If he was died I would never have forgiven me for that.

 **Haname:** Nozomi, enough with taking the blame. There's no logical reason to do it.  
**Nozomi:** I know, but... If I were stronger, as my father...  
**Haname:** You're stupid.

" _Again._ " she's nervous, fixing the blankets on the bed. She doesn't want to look at Haname's eyes.

 **Haname:** Don't ignore me, Nozo! Why do you have to think in this way? You really think you can become superwoman from day to night?  
**Nozomi:** I can't help myself! I care about people too much.  
**Haname** : You aren't the super heroine who has to save the world and you aren't the goal of all evil people.

She gets close to her friend, looking in her eyes. Every time Haname looks at her like that, Nozomi feels always little, not because she's short compared to the rain, but also because she's really mature and wise despite her age, even if she's only one year older than the brunette.

 **Haname:** You can't continue to blame yourself for everything, Nozomi. You never forgave yourself for Claudio's death and this is the result, you can't do a step that's your fault, but actually it isn't. You're very wrong, you're doing self-harm to yourself.  
**Nozomi:** Eh... but I was the one who suggested him to sing at the Festival. If I hadn't spoken...  
**Haname:** Then don't breathe.

Hit and sunk.  
Is she too smart, too mature or she has a clearer vision of the world?  
However, she is Inoya Haname, her Guardian of Rain. And, as always, she won.

 **Nozomi:** ... You're right, I'm sorry.  
**Haname:** Also you can simply avoid to blame yourself and do your best to find solutions for troubles.

It's an interesting advice, after all she needs to use her time to think about situations, without blaming herself.

 **Nozomi:** I already thought about it... but when I saw him like that I felt stupid, and useless... and guilty...

Sits on the bed, looking into the space and shaking her head.

 **Nozomi:** I only want to get stronger, I can't look at innocent people in that serious state...  
**Haname:** Your selflessness is commendable, but it's not with this aura of depression that you're going to reach your goal. And then, shouldn't we celebrate? I mean, you did it!  
**Nozomi:** Uh? Did it what?  
**Haname:** What are you saying? You succeeded using your flame of the sky! You went in Hyper mode, like your father and the first Vongola! You did it, without anybody's help!

She hasn't thought about it, like she has forgotten a tiny detail.  
Actually it was exactly the moment she was waiting for since she was a child, and it was happened just a week before.  
The desire to protect Jun made her unleash her shinuki, and her latent strength. She managed to realize part of her dream, and she smiles with her heart.

 **Nozomi:** ... Thank you! I'm so happy, I don't know how it happened!

She hugs her and than she stands up, jumping around, but her hip hurts so she has to stop and not do something so crazy, she's still recovering after all.

 **Nozomi:** I can't wait to tell papa about this! I hope he'll be proud of me...

" _...Because he's going to be proud of me, right...?"_

 **Haname:** He probably already knows it, he was here some days ago and called some well-known doctors to take care of you. I don't know how much he was happy about it, looking at you in that state...  
**Nozomi:** Oh... Yeah... maybe it's better to avoid the topic, then... for a while...

She giggles nervously, trying not to think to the idea of her father angry with her, since her flame saved her and Jun from death.  
Anyway she would ruin the moment she was waiting for, if she hadn't told the news to him. In her deep dream the boss smiles and hugs her, happy because his child got stronger and grow up: "I'm proud of you, my little one" she always repeats in her mind, with the deep voice of her father.  
Can this dream become reality as she hoped? She starts to doubt, isn't sure that her father may actually be happy about her "growth." Maybe he would have avoided the discussion, asking why she was in that place rather than leave it to the police.  
After all, surely he would have complained that Nozomi continued to get in trouble.

 **Haname:** Hey, Nozomi, it's okay. We'll celebrate together! You don't know how much we are all excited about what happened, when we've seen you with that flame we were incredulous!

The brunette smiles sadly.  
Celebrate with them wouldn't be the same as celebrate with her father and everyone in Italy, but she can understand that, probably, it's better to stay with people who can understand her more.  
And, unfortunately, her father isn't part of them.

She throws a glance to the door of the room, opening it and observing the corridor.  
She'd like to take a walk around the clinic, so Haname takes her hand and helps her to walk, the brunette can do it alone but she struggles.  
Many patients are locked in their rooms while others are sitting on some benches in large rooms, watching television and chatting with each other. Some nurses are pushing wheelchairs and lead the patients to take pleasant walks in the garden of the clinic.

 **Nozomi:** What a big place and well maintained ... it's a private clinic, isn't it? How much have they spent to keep me here?  
**Haname:** I have no idea, I know Oozora clinic is the most important and advanced clinic in Namimori, it was built about ten years ago thanks to huge donation of money.  
**Nozomi:** Oozora? ...

Something bothers her, but she tries not to think about it.

 **Nozomi:** Ah, what about the others?  
**Haname:** They're all fine, I know that Arashi had a little fight with Cloud, a few days ago, but it's been a while I don't heard of her, I don't know what she is thinking about ...  
**Nozomi:** Hey, wait. Little fight? What the hell happened between Cloud and Arashi?  
**Haname:** They fought ... it was obvious, right? Those two are totally like that, they can't get along.  
**Nozomi:** Are they okay? Surely Cloud is, but what about Arashi?  
**Haname:** She has some scratches, but she is okay.

The Vongola sighs, she hates when there are some quarrels in the family, but she knows that Cloud isn't a person you can get along, sometimes even she can't stand him but she likes his frankness and his way to think.  
Sometimes he asks her to find some old stuff, everything about music like old discs and music sheets, something she can just ask to Arina since she knows some helpful people at the Vongola Manor. Of course she can't ask to her father, he would suspect why his daughter is asking about these kind of expensive stuff.  
Anyway, she doesn't know if this is the only reason why he's "following" her.  
Actually she still doesn't know much about him, but she feels she can trust him.

While the two girls are walking through the halls, they notices a group of children sitting on the ground, in a huge hall, some of them are playing with marbles and others are playing with card games. They seem bored, probably were in the clinic for several days and they got tired. Like her, children hate to stand still in one place for very long.  
The brunette slinks in the hall and sits on a bench, watching them: some of them are playing on portable consoles, others are reading manga. A little girl sits next to her, reading a famous comic, something children really like: a story about a stuffed doll of a bear and his adventures with his stuffed doll friends.  
Smiles, she remembers it when she used to watch the anime in television, she also won the stuffed doll of the main character, even if she wanted the bunny one.

She starts singing the opening song without noticing it, but then the children turn to her, curious. She smiles looking at them, and some of them start clapping following the melody, others sing with her the main part of the song.  
They're also smiling.

 **-** Hey, what are you doing! Miss! -

A brown-eyed woman with a worried look tries to get to approach the Eleventh but Haname appears before her, watching her earnestly.

 **Haname:** What's the problem?  
**-** You are not allowed to make noise, so move! -  
**Haname:** No. She's only singing with children, they're enjoying it. It's not against the law.

The nurse is speechless, throws a glance to the group of children and can see they aren't screaming or running around, they are still sitting and just following the melody singing or clapping.  
Maybe the woman understood it, because nods silently and comes back doing her job.

Meanwhile, some patients who are passing by stopped in the hall, listening to the song and watching the teen girl spreading her enthusiasm in the place.

 **-** So cute! Is she a children's entertainer? -  
**-** So, are idols hospitalized here too? -

After some minutes the song ended and the brunette ruffles the hair of the cute little girl next to her and greets all the children, who are asking for another song or to come back later.  
She reaches Haname with an embarrassed look, walking slowly like she just did something she shouldn't have, the rain starts laughing and together come back to the corridor toward Nozomi's room.

 **Nozomi:** I'm really sorry... I don't know what's happened to me...  
**Haname:** Why are you sorry? It was fun, children enjoyed it!  
**Nozomi:** It wasn't something I usually do! I saw all these sad and bored faces and I thought to make them smile a bit... perhaps I had to tell them a joke...?  
**Haname:** I don't think they would understand them. What's wrong in wanting to sing to make people smile?  
**Nozomi:** It's not something I should do, but it was instinctive... there aren't problems with you all, but what about other people? They will think I'm a fool!  
**Haname:** I can't understand. With us or with other people doesn't change anything, everyone has their own interests, as I like drawing imaginary characters or when Kaito bought that pirate costume and was playing his favourite movie. What's wrong if you like making pun or singing songs? I like listening to your voice, it's so warm and reassuring.  
**Nozomi:** You all know me well... sure, everyone can do what they want, but I'm the one who looks like a guy and go around fighting with stupid people, what they might think if they hear me sing?  
**Haname:** You're the one who has chosen to dress like that and fight people. Years ago I caught you looking at a cute store window, or a pink and white girly dress on a mannequin. The truth is that you're forcing yourself to be someone you aren't, only because you're scared of people's judgement.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, it's true. I don't want people to think I'm weak, I want to become a mafia boss, not a ballerina.  
**Haname:** Why shouldn't you be yourself?

Now Haname is really upset, Nozomi is almost replying but she keeps talking.

 **Haname:** You know you can be a mafia boss AND a woman, wearing cute dresses and with hobbies like dancing, singing, playing and such. These things can coexist, the only people that could have something bad to say are surely useless sexists, and no one wants their opinion.  
**Nozomi:** But people... if they don't believe in me, it doesn't make sense! What's a boss without his family?  
**Haname:** If it's really like that, then change family, they don't deserve you. Also, telling the truth, if your family would know that you aren't yourself but you're acting as someone else just to make them happy, everyone are going to leave you alone. How can they trust a fake person?

She puts the hands on the door handle, putting her forehead on the wood.  
The last sentence of the black-haired girl has left her speechless because, as always, she's right. Is she really a fake person? She thought she had to be as people want a boss to be: a powerful knight who can protect them, and a smart and educated strategist who can take excellent decisions for the family.  
She likes training herself to get stronger, and reading books to educate herself, but she isn't a man, she is a girl, and sometime she really would like to wear a cute skirt.  
It's true, but she would never admit it.

She smiles, trying to calm her guardian of the rain, while entering her room and stopping immediately looking at the mess before them: the covers are pulled off the bed, the flowers are on the ground, the machinery used to regulate the vital functions has been broken, the oxygen mask is thrown on the other side of the room.  
The two stand on the edge of the door, motionless, looking at the crime scene.  
Can someone wanted to make them a prank?  
Or maybe not.

On the mattress there's a white paper and both get closer to bed, while Haname takes it in hand.

 **Haname:** ... I don't understand, what's written?  
**Nozomi:** It's in italian.

Sighs, when something italian is involved then it can't be nothing but mafia stuff.

_"You know what's going to happen?  
You should evacuate the area before you all blow up."_

**Haname:** ... Huh? What does it mean?  
**Nozomi:** Someone wants to blow up the clinic...? A bomb... there's a bomb!

She's trembling, looking around confused, moving the blankets and checking under the bed, moving the broken machinery and throwing herself in the corridor, nervous.  
What should she do? Should she warn the staff or try to find the bomb?  
And what if people wouldn't believe her? She can lose precious time trying to prove them she's sure about the danger.  
She knows people tend to be sceptic about what she usually says. Maybe she doesn't look like someone worthy of people's trust, perhaps exactly because she looks like a fake person, as Haname was saying before.

So she decides to look for the bomb, praying the heavens that her intuition can lead her to the solution of the trouble.

 **Nozomi:** It's useless to lose time, no one will believe us and the bomb can blow up in any moment. We should look for it, NOW!

Her friend agrees, but she proposes to talk with the staff anyway, so she runs toward the reception while the Vongola starts asking to people in the corridor, hoping to find some clue or suspects.  
She asks the same question to a woman with her right arm in a plaster cast, and this one stops thinking about it.

\- Suspect people? I saw a man in suit with sunglasses, he was coming out of the storage room, I don't know whether he's suspicious enough ...  
**Nozomi:** A man with sunglasses?

She can't think about any reason for a man in suit and sunglasses to be in the storage room of a clinic, so she feels close to the solution.

 **Nozomi:** Where is this storage room?

She's nervous about what can happen at any moment, but she tries to rest calm and follows the woman to the place she was before. The eleventh violently opens the storage room, looking quickly on the iron shelves and in the boxes.  
A strange machine is ticking in one of them, it looks like an alarm full of twisted wires of different colors and sticks. She feels like being in a movie, it's exactly as the bombs she saw in television.  
And in three minutes it would blow up the entire clinic.

The girl takes the box and goes out quickly, looking around scared and wondering how she can defuse it. Maybe she should return back and go to warn the staff, but the time is passing and she can't do it in time. She's in a cold sweat, disoriented, with a bomb between her hands and she doesn't know what she has to do.  
She's scared.

 **Nozomi:** I have to cut a wire? No, no, I should call the police ... but there's no time! And the staff... there aren't sappers here!

She looks around, confused, putting the box on a bench in the hallway on the third floor, thinking of having to evacuate the building, but it's impossible to do in two minutes, she kneels with her hands on her head, shaking.

 **Nozomi:** What I can do? Nozomi, thinks!

It's really important to stay calm and think about something quickly, she stands up and tries to breath normally, observing the window in front of her, and the garden.

 **Nozomi:** ... Yeah, it's the only way.

She stares at the time, it's 1 minute and 24 seconds, she can't run any more.  
She doesn't have to do it now, she has to wait: how many seconds it would take to throw that box, wait that it's far enough from the clinic and then blow up?

Haname finds her in the hallway and approaches her, running as she never did before, while the bomb signs just 30 seconds.

 **Haname:** Nozomi! It's almost time!

She's pale but Nozomi looks like she's about to faint in any time, her hands are trembling.  
She has never been in a similar situation and has never seen a bomb with her own eyes.  
However she must move quickly, her usual selfless instinct pushes her to do anything to save the people in that building. Gulps, turns to her friend and nods, trying to infuse courage to her, but Haname, though terrified, looks more calm than her.

Ah, blessed rain!

 **Nozomi:** When it's six s-seconds we're going to throw it... you help me, r-right?

She opens the window, puts her shaking hands on a side of the box, Haname's hand touch her's and she feels her warmth, that reassure her, so she thanks heaven for being there with her friend.  
Both lift the box, standing on the bench, close to the open window.  
With their heart in their throat, when the timer reaches six seconds, they throw the bomb out of the window with all their strength, it remains suspended for a few seconds, reaching a middling height, than it blows up in the air.  
The shock wave shakes the building, the windows break and glasses pieces are scattered everywhere, luckily the girls were under the bench, but the wave throws them against the main wall. People are screaming around, running everywhere around the corridors.  
After a few seconds, when the panic has already spread throughout the clinic, Nozomi and Haname stand again and head quickly towards Nozomi's room to collect her belongings and leave the building quickly, before facing the worst of situations.  
When they turn the corner, they realize they are running so fast that the brunette almost hits a blonde woman with sunglasses.  
The door of her room is open and Nozomi stops sliding on the ground, turning around and trying to find the woman before, but she disappeared.

 **Nozomi:** ... sunglasses ...

She remembers of the woman who leaded her to the bomb, she said to have seen a man with a suit and sunglasses.

 **Haname:** Hey Nozo ... We need a translator again...

The brown-haired girl shakes her head and enters the room, looking at her friend next to the bed, another white paper is placed there.  
She sighs, certainly it isn't a good news: she picks the paper up and reads.

 _"Such an important guest we have here, Vongola Undicesima. How smart are you and your family?_  
I wonder what does your dear father will do if we'll send him random pieces of your body in a closed package.  
Shall we try?"

 **Haname:** What does it mean?  
**Nozomi:** ... They want to kill us.


	13. Target 12 - Eh? The Eleventh family has been targeted!

**Target 12 - Eh? The Eleventh family has been targeted!**

****

 

Luca comes down the stairs, yawning. He has slept too much though he promised himself not to fall asleep while playing _Legend of Flaming Heroes_ , a game where you move a powerful Greek warrior in search of a lost force: it's a game Luca loves so much, and often stays up until 2 am just to continue the story.  
Because of that he usually falls asleep in the afternoon, without realizing it, and then wake up around four o'clock.  
After all it's important to go on with the game and win the national trophies he's obsessed with.

When he enters the kitchen, rubbing his stomach in a slovenly and tired manner, he is astonished at the sight of Arashi's brother, who is talking animatedly with his sister.  
Masato notices the guy and politely greets him, before returning to discuss with the woman, pointing some loose papers on the table.  
The blond boy is curious, looking at the papers full of formulas, calculations and random doodles.  
He stares one of them with an horrible look: it's one of the sketches made by Arashi, for the design of the bracelets she's creating for the guardians.

" _What the hell..."_

 **Luca:** This is one of Arashi's sketches!

The sister looks up, looking at Masato first and then her brother.

 **Arina:** We are working on Arashi's idea, Masato has some good advices about it.  
**Luca:** Are you kidding?

The blond boy walks over to his sister, furious.

 **Luca:** Do you realize what's going to happen if she finds out that her brother has put his nose in her idea?  
**Masato:** I know that Arashi is going to be angry, but I'm just helping. Also I'm tired of seeing her returning late at home, looking for solutions to elementary problems.  
**Luca:** For you these may be elementary problems, but not for her, remember that she is only fourteen.  
**Masato:** It's exactly because she's still an inexperienced girl that I want to help too. I feel the duty to help the Vongola in any way.

Luca shakes his head angrily. He doesn't care about who creates the bracelets but he learned about Arashi's temperament and she is a very proud girl, also she doesn't seem to like her brother. When she'll find out that he started to work on her idea, something like the apocalypse would happen.  
And when it's going to happen he doesn't want to be around there.

 **Arina:** It's not only that, with Masato help we have improved her idea, otherwise the items would last little. With this improvement now we can afford resistant bracelets and they work at 90%.  
**Luca:** ... and what about the remaining 10%?  
**Masato:** The probabilities that they can be destroyed by stronger flames. But you shouldn't care about it now.

The lightning throws himself on a chair, sulking, watching the two working tirelessly, the redhead is using his laptop and writing random data on a sheet of paper, full of complicated stuff he doesn't care.  
He always is like that, with his mind absorbed in his projects.  
Luca knows him since a couple of weeks, more or less, and every time he sees him he's always working like that.  
Also Arina is always around him, curious and interested in all those weird calculations, and he's suspecting it isn't only because of it. Stares her with a sever look, hoping that she refuses to be carried away by the situation.

Yawns and opens the fridge, searching for a juice and then he sits again, observing them.  
Arina glares at him, it looks like she wants to send him away.

" _I'm staying here, Nee. I don't want to leave you alone with this guy."_

Perhaps he's wrong or maybe he's simply jealous, but he doesn't want his sister to fall for Arashi's brother.  
After all she's his precious twin, a part of him, he also couldn't be able to meet her for a long time, they were separated when they were born because bigger problems.  
His memories go back to their first meeting after many years of mails, that time in Italy, at the railway station, when they said goodbye.  
They were just teens.  
He cares so much about Arina and he doesn't want her to suffer, it would be as he's the one who's suffering.  
Anyway he suffered already so much, first because his step-parents, then the change of his step-dad, and last because he's so hopeless with girls, he couldn't find anyone who reciprocates his feelings.  
What can he do? He just loves women, if he sees a cute girl he can't help himself and try to win her heart. He lacks of tactics and methods, he was educated in a strict way and when he was a child he spent his afternoons closed in his closet, playing with an old portable console trying not to hear his step parents fighting.  
Well, nothing changed even when his step mother left home.

Shakes his head, why is he thinking at the past? He should work hard for his future.  
Work hard.  
What a boring word, he prefers to sleep, he's so lazy.  
Yawns again, thinking about playing again to _Legend of Flaming Heroes_ but his mobile phone rings and he jumps, almost falling from the chair.  
Luca gets up reluctantly, leaving his twin and the red-haired boy in the kitchen and going in the entrance, where he finally answers the call.  
At the other end of the phone there is a nervous Haname asking him to go to her house, explaining him how he can find the street to her home.

He immediately goes out and starts running, worried and confused.  
Why the typically quiet guardian of the rain was so agitated? What is happening?  
He is sure it's something about the eleventh, since Haname said something about her during the call before, but she didn't explain anything else.  
It is also the first time he visit her, and when he finds the right street he stops in front of a building with many apartments.  
He walks around nonchalantly, looking around and noticing some girls whispering excitedly beside the entrance.  
One of them is really pretty, she has long emerald hair and red eyes. Her smile forces the young man to stop and stare, his look-for-cute-chick radar has reached the maximum level, he could slip into the group and going for that lovely babe with his highly intelligent and funny jokes, unfortunately he remembers the call just before and snorts. There's something more important to do, right now.  
He climbs the stairs to the third floor and approaches the door of Haname's apartment, rings the doorbell and waits, fixing his shirt collar and torturing his trousers pocket, as he often does when he is bored.  
The door is opened by a pretty woman in her thirties, tall and slender, with short black hair and a typical career woman dress: blouse and tie with a tight miniskirt.  
Luca stares her for a moment, looking her from head to toe.

" _Wow, she's really hot."_

Without thinking much, he's ready to court the woman.  
Luca: Hey, hello. I'm Luca, and you?  
The lightning bows slightly at the sight of the lady, who seems disgusted.  
He smiles and passes his hand on his hair, trying to catch the attention of that beautiful woman.

\- ... It 's useless, kid. The womanizers like you are all the same, useless to society. - she turns with nonchalance, leaving him disappointed: it's not the first time he loses, but always hurts.  
He should study more about girls' psychology and trying not to judge them on their look. That woman seems actually a snob who doesn't care at all about love and only care about money.  
Well, after all also studying is boring, and he's lazy.

She invites him in by dragging the guy by the collar of the shirt, throwing him on the couch, where he notices that Haname, Nozomi and Kaito are also there.

 **-** Hana, don't bring trash to home, we don't need people like this one. -  
The poor Luca sobs, sad as an abandoned dog, slips in a corner to make circles on the ground and Kaito give him a few pats on the shoulder, trying to give him courage.

 **Haname:** Luca ... sorry for this, my mother is just like that. It's because we're just me and her that she's very rude...

The lightning is feeling better, and sits next to the girl.

 **Luca:** So ... just you two? What about your father?

He asks, with his usual lack of tact as an hippo on a scooter. The rain bows her head, sighing.

 **Haname:** ... He died when I was three.  
**Luca:** Oh ... I'm sorry ... you know, my step parents are separated since years ...

He scratches his head, looking for something else to say, but Haname smiles and takes a breath.

 **Haname:** Anyway ... we were unable to contact neither Shinji nor Arashi ... we are worried...  
**Nozomi:** I don't understand ... why she doesn't answer my calls?

The brunette holds the phone in her hands with a sad look and only in that moment Luca notices her.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime! Are you okay? Finally you recovered! Oh, luckily you seem to be very fine!

All the three guys look at him with a perplexed expression, while he's checking the girl's state.

 **Kaito:** Let's start discussing this important issue!

As if they are just taken from a dream, Nozomi and Haname explain what has happened at the clinic and the italian messages they have found.  
When Kaito and Luca stare at that piece of paper, though only Luca can read what is written, both get worried.

 **Luca:** ... Now we also have enemies ... and they are dangerous.  
**Kaito:** What do we do now? They could be anywhere ... they could be anyone. That woman in the kitchen!  
**Haname:** … Kaito, that's my mother...  
**Kaito:** Then they could be… YOU!

The sun points to his boss.

 **Nozomi:** …Do you think I want to kill myself?  
**Kaito:** You can be an enemy who's pretending to be the boss!

He runs away from his friends and he hides himself behind the curtains.

 **Luca:** Kaito, are you crazy? Have the alpacas cursed you?  
**Kaito:** No, no. Not them. Alpacas know everything, they're good people.

He comes out of his hiding and sits back with his friends.

 **Kaito:** Ok, They said you are you, so I'm ok.

The lightning sighs, he's used to those funny scenes, they usually happen in the group. Actually he doesn't dislike them, indeed he really loves having fun with his friends and when it comes to laugh Kaito and Nozomi are the best in doing it.  
Finally he starts to feel the warmth of a family, it looks like he's with them from years, but it only passed a month.  
He's happy, for the first time in his life.  
No, it's the second one. The first time was when he met his sister in Italy.

 **Nozomi:** We need to start looking for them. Exactly because they can be anyone ...  
**Haname:** Maybe it would be better to find Arashi and Shinji first...  
**Nozomi:** No, no, absolutely not! If they were able to put a bomb in the clinic it means that they don't stop at nothing, even if it means to hurt or kill innocent people!  
**Luca:** But these guys said they want to kill you to make Juudaime to despair... I don't know if their goal is getting rid of you or teasing your father.  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea, but anyway we are their targets. We must find out who they are and who commands them.  
**Kaito:** Do you think all these guys wear a dark suit and sunglasses? Should we look for only those kind of people?  
**Luca:** For now I propose to go to Juuichidaime's home to talk to my sister ... by the way, have you already warned Nana-san?  
**Haname:** I told her that due to a setback at the clinic I took her to my house to recover. So you're right, it's better if she comes back home to reassure her grandmother.

The group stand up and cross the living room, going to the front door, when Mrs. Inoya pulls Haname by the sleeve of her dress and forces her to stop.  
Also Luca stops walking, and the other two turn to them.

\- You stay here, we have to talk. -  
Haname stares at her mother, her face is pale and the woman seems serious and quite upset.

 **Haname:** But .. Mom, I have a problem and ...

 **-** Other problems can wait, I have important things to discuss with you. -

 **Nozomi:** Wait Mizuko-san, we have to talk to Haname and ...

 **-** Nozomi I'm sorry but I don't care about that. Hana is going to stay here, now. -

The rain turns to her friends, shaking, pushing away the guys and looking into Nozomi's eyes.

 **Haname:** ... It's okay, it must be something serious. Lately my mother has many problems, even at work ... I'll call you as soon as we finish to discuss.

Reluctantly, she closes the door of the house, leaving all three out.

  
***

 

The three reach Sawada's home just when Masato is leaving, so Nozomi stops him asking about Arashi, but unfortunately he also doesn't know anything about her.  
The Vongola is really upset and Kaito pushes her inside the home, while Luca was telling Arina about the "sunglasses-men gang" and what Haname told him about the bomb.  
The blonde woman's smile disappears, she seems really worried, it appears that she also doesn't know anything about those people but surely she feels the danger.

When Nozomi enters the house, Sawada Nana hugs her passionately: she was really worried but she's happy to see her safe and sound.  
Arina stands up and Luca follows him to the entrance.

 **Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan! I wanted to come this morning to take Haname's place as usual, but she called me and said that something happened and when Nozomi woke up you went to her place!  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, Grandma... I couldn't stay there, Hana said I slept there for a week... and something happened so...

She's trying to move her grandmother attention on another topic, it's obvious she doesn't want to reveal what happened at the clinic.

 **Nozomi:** Grandma ... How much have you spent for keeping me there? ... it's a very advanced clinic ...  
**Nana:** Oh, no no, Tsu-kun cared about it! Don't worry, honey!

Her grandmother hugs her granddaughter again before fading over the door, determined to prepare a good dinner.

Meanwhile, Kaito has approached the two and he has a worried look. Luca doesn't need to guess, there are only two things that are worrying the group in that moment: the mysterious bombers and the disappearance of the two guardians.

 **Kaito:** Boss ... what can we do for Arashi? She still doesn't answer the phone from this morning and now it's almost dinner time.

Nozomi is scared, she just recovered after a week in a coma, she escaped a bomb and received death threats, from dangerous people, and now she doesn't know where are two members of her family. Her uneasiness is palpable, surely she wants to go search for them.

 **Nozomi:** ... What if they have kidnapped them?

The four are in silence for several seconds.

 **Kaito:** Let's go, I'll come with you.  
**Arina:** Wait, Undicesima is still recovering!  
**Nozomi:** I can't sit here while my friends are disappeared, with a gang of crazy psychopaths who want to get rid of us!

They can't force her to stay in home, they should leave her.  
Anyway there's Kaito with her.  
Well, maybe this isn't really reassuring.

 **Luca:** ... Then we're going to look for information on these men, but keep the phone on and call us for any problems, don't do something by yourself.  
Nozomi nods and walks to the door but the lightning stops her, catching the girl by her wrist.

**Luca:** ... Promise.  
**Nozomi:** ... uh?  
**Luca:** Promise that you're not going to act on instinct.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'll do what I can, now I just want to find them.  
**Luca:** Then go, hurry up. Find them and bring our friends safe and sound to home.

He leaves the grab and looks at Kaito and Nozomi disappearing beyond the door.


	14. Target 13 - Eh? Haname has to choose her future!

**Target 13 - Eh? Haname has to choose her future!**

****

 

The girl hears the footsteps of her friends going away and she gets away from the door, sighing.  
When her mother called her just before, she looked so grave and fearsome that Haname saw her like that only a few times in her life.

Since her father had died when she was still a child, her mother had changed dramatically: from gentle and serene she had become serious and calculator.  
She loved her husband, he was the only person who seemed to make Mizuko happy. However, he was taken away by a serious illness and left alone the woman who had no relatives and no help. Even his parents didn't help her or their granddaughter of three years old.  
The girl remembers little or nothing: they lived together in a beautiful villa he had bought after many difficulties. Inoya Daisuke was a manager, but he started from the bottom, like everyone else. He had left his native city and moved in Namimori with Mizuko to continue there his work, going against his own parents who didn't want him to transfer without a solid work.  
It was at that time that Mizuko completed her studies as Graphic Designer, she always loved sketching advertising posters and websites and the era of technology was in her favour, however, when she got pregnant a few months later, she had to temporarily abandon her career.

And after Daisuke's death, three years later, she was left alone with an expensive villa she couldn't maintain and a child to raise.  
Haname has always tried not to give more problems to her mother, since she understood and appreciated the efforts of the woman, who was giving her a decent life.  
She suffered immensely when she used to come home very late, knowing also that her salary was low anyway. But that woman didn't give up, facing the everyday life with firmness and seriousness, even sacrificing herself.

Precisely for that reason Haname approaches the kitchen door, looking at the woman sorting out some paper sheets and taking notes with concentration.

 **Haname:** ... Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** Ah, there you are. Sit down, we need to talk.

The rain trembles, she knows she is going to meet something unpleasant. In the rare moments when her mother decides to speak face to face with her daughter there are always radical changes.  
She approaches the wooden table and sits down, resting her arms on it and looking at the paper sheets full of sketches and drawings.

 **Haname:** ... these are ...?  
**Mizuko:** These are for a brochure I have to finish within tomorrow, and soon I have to leave.  
**Haname:** Why? Today isn't Wednesday ...  
**Mizuko:** I took some time off but I have to finish the job by tomorrow so I should go to the office.  
**Haname:** So aren't you going to have dinner here?  
**Mizuko:** I'll leave some cents so you can order something from the sandwich shop.  
**Haname:** No, come on ... it isn't really good ... I'll cook something for you ...  
**Mizuko:** No need, I'll take a sandwich in the office. However this isn't what I wanted to talk with you.

The woman quickly put the sketches in a red folder and closes it, bringing her attention to her daughter.

 **Mizuko:** Hana ... you realize that you've already sixteen and the next winter you'll be seventeen years old.  
**Haname:** ... There's still time, Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** No, you must catch the time on the fly. Have you thought about your future?  
**Haname:** My ... future?

The girl is confused: her greatest dream is to become a stylist, however, she hasn't thought about where or how. At that moment, she cares only about getting stronger with swords and protect her friends and Nozomi, because she has a deep bond with her. She promised her to realize her dream and Hana knows that when Nozomi is resolute there is no one who can change her mind.  
She trusts her and her dream, she thinks that once she would become the Vongola Boss everything will go smoothly.  
In the meantime, what would happen to her and the other guardians? Should they find a job? Maybe do they have to study? What exactly is their future?

 **Mizuko:** So? You're adult enough to decide what to do in your life.  
**Haname:** ... why right now? I'm still a teen ... I just want to study and being together with my friends.

Her mind flies on Sawada's, thinking about her friends. Arashi and Shinji are disappeared, and maybe something was happened. She should hurry and join them, she's afraid that the "enemies" can do something in any time.

 **Mizuko:** Nonsense, you can't really be so carefree. If you don't do something for yourself you'll have a bad time, the world isn't a nice place.  
**Haname:** I know it very well! It's just that ... it's too early, none of my friends think about this ...

" _Well... we think about something more dangerous, right now."_

She is frightened enough by thinking about what will happen in the future. She doesn't know what scares her the most between her future and the crazy men around the city.  
She wants to live her life quietly with ease, as she has done until then.  
Her mother doesn't suspect about their plans and what they are about to do, she doesn't want her to find it.  
With everything she should care about it's lucky enough if she remembers her daughter's birthday.  
Well, she doesn't care about it, she loves her mother.

 **Mizuko:** Your friends are stupid or they have money. In that case... how can we blame them? It's enough if they have an important father or mother, they can finish the school and go working with them until one day they'll inherit everything from them.

After all it's the world, also the reason everyone refused to help them: her father decided to create their life from scratch, going against his own parents, because they wanted something better for him.  
This is why they disowned his wife and daughter.  
After his death, they both didn't have anything, they lost the villa and many stuff.  
Money, money.  
Everything because the money.

 **Haname:** Mom ...  
**Mizuko:** We know very well the meanings of building a future from scratch, you won't inherit anything from me and I certainly don't want to see you begging for money around in Tokyo.  
**Haname:** But ... Mom ...

Why is she talking like that? She isn't ill and isn't dying, but she wants to put Haname in a world still far from her.

 **Mizuko:** If by chance I have a car accident and I die ... what are you going to do? You are alone, you have no relatives and don't know what to do in your life. I don't want my daughter to starve or become a tramp.  
**Haname:** You are too drastic! I'm not alone, I have many friends that can help me!

She knows that none of her friends would leave her. Nozomi, Arashi, Kaito, Arina, Luca... they are all with her.  
She looks at her mother and something pops up in her mind: she can ask Nozomi for help. Maybe her mother can go working for Vongola and earning enough money.  
She would do anything to see her mother living a good life.

 **Mizuko:** Never trust friends, they are a good company but they can turn their backs in times of need.  
**Haname:** They're not going to betray me only because it happened to you!

The woman glance at her, she seems angry but she never loses her composure and resumes the discussion with a firm and decided tone.

 **Mizuko:** Anyway, I don't want to see you loitering around with those guys. I have nothing against them but I prefer they don't put strange ideas in your head.  
**Haname:** They don't put anything in my mind, what are you thinking about?  
**Mizuko:** Lately your passion for swords is bigger than before, now you usually carry those Katars as if you are going on a sword tournament. I don't know what you have in mind but isn't something you should do.  
**Haname:** Dad also loved swords and you too. Have you forgotten how you met each other?

The woman sighs, closing her eyes.

 **Mizuko:** ... I'm not denying my passion for swords. I know that you inherited your love from us, but I don't want that could become an obsession. Your future ... your job comes before hobbies.  
**Haname:** It's going to be so, just ... not now ...  
**Mizuko:** Well, I think it's time.

The woman take her brown briefcase and opens it, pulling out some flyers and paper sheets full of various informations and advertisments.  
Haname shivers: they are advertising on specialist schools, with courses and costs.

 **Mizuko:** You are very good at maths, how about a specialist school for accountants? There's one right here at Namimori.

The rain is silent, thinking. She is confused and a lot of thoughts are swirling in her head.

 **Mizuko:** Or you may choose to become a lawyer, you would have a very good salary and an very good future.

She's looking among many other flyers, explaining stuff while Haname merely looks and she's confused inside. She is saddened and feels as if the floor is falling apart under her feet.  
Her mother, after a moment, puts those colourful and promising flyers away, leaving only one in front of her.

 **Mizuko:** ... It was obviously a joke, I know you aren't interested in them. I have the solution for you.

She hands the flyer to her, and the rain observes that sheet with palpitations.  
Quickly she brings a hand to her mouth, while the woman stands up and quickly wears the jacket.

 **Mizuko:** I've heard good rumors about that one. You should move in another city, but there's no problem. I already found some cheap apartments there and they are pretty good for us, no one is going to die without an elevator and parking space. I can also request a transfer because there is a branch of my company in that city.

She picks up her briefcase and rests her hand on the shoulder of her daughter, who is still in shock.

 **Mizuko:** You want to become a stylist, right? That's the best school for you. Let's take the train, and after four hours of travel we'll be there.

The woman puts her hand into her pocket, taking out the wallet, drops some coins on the table and walks quickly toward the door.

 **Mizuko:** If you don't have anything to do, start making some sketches of your clothes, there will be an entrance exam. And eat something.

The girl hears the sound of the closing door in the living room. Meanwhile she is still in the kitchen, with tears in her eyes.

Her dream and her future are in that flyer.

She can pack up, taking her stuff and moving into new house with her mother. She can finally go to the school she has always dreamed, even if it was too expensive for her.  
Why can she go there now? Perhaps her mother has gotten a pay raise?  
Yet she feels empty, her heart is beating faster: what would happen to Nozomi and the others? Does she really has to follow her dream and leave the role of guardian of rain?  
She collapses on the table, with an absurd confusion in the brain and a storm raging in the heart.  
And tears, many tears.  
In her mind she looks at that door, with a great desire to cross it and disappear.


	15. Target 14 - Eh? Let's chase the enemies with our determination!

**Target 14 - Eh? Let's chase the enemies with our determination!**   
** **

The blond guy was running for half an hour and he's almost out of breath. He and his boss were at the Namimori mall, then they went to the school and then to the post office. They are actually running completely at random: Kaito hopes to rely on the intuition of the girl but she also seems confused and disoriented.

Namimori is really a big city full of areas and people, it's difficult to look for one or two missing persons, yet they have neither help nor clues to find out where Arashi is, or worse, if she is still in town.  
If they are lucky she can be at the bar where she usually goes to eat sweets or at the Takoyaki's stand. But, after passing the Namimori Hospital and have reached the bank, they realized they have not yet found any trace.

They stop to catch their breath, Nozomi is exhausted but she doesn't seem to intend to surrender. Her eyes are determined and she wants to fight with all herself, as usual.  
The blond guy smiles, the determination of the boss puts his passion on fire, even if it's already blazing as usual, and the sun returns to shine brighter than before.  
Although in a few hours it will be sundown.

 **Kaito:** We'll find them, come on! Perhaps they're somewhere playing hide and seek ...  
**Nozomi:** ... huh? Hide and seek? Why should they playing hide and seek in a time like this?  
**Kaito:** I don't know, it was a speculation. They should be around here in the albino's fields.

He says, looking around him trying to find some clue.

 **Nozomi:** Do you think they're riding your alpacas? Can you feel the presence of your alpaca friends, somewhere here?

She's giggling, luckily he manages to make her smile again.

 **Kaito:** Uuuh ... no. No alpaca around, but I'm sure they're definitely dinkrolling around here, I can feel it in my bones.  
**Nozomi:** ... dinkrolling? Great word, I'm going to write this down.

The sun nods sure of himself and is still observing around gingerly, trying to feel every evil sign.

 **Kaito:** There is no time to lose! Let's find them!  
**Nozomi:** Banzai.

The sky exclaims with little conviction.

 **Kaito:** ... No, no, it's POWAAAAAH!

Kaito's scream almost stuns the poor Vongola, that slowly moves away from him and stares at him with puzzlement.

 **Nozomi:** Ohi, no. It's HAPPYYY!

She screams, serious and sure of herself.  
When they turn, they realize they're at the entrance of the subway station.  
Kaito is really sure it's their next destination so he drags the brunette to the stairs, when some shots alarms them, forcing the two to throw themselves in, quickly.

 **Kaito:** GUNS!  
**Nozomi:** Who, how many?  
**Kaito:** Dunno, maybe two or three.

Says, shrugging and quickly going downstairs.

 **Nozomi:** Why the hell are we running away? We should check about it!  
**Kaito:** And let them to bulletfill our asses? Are you crazy, boss?  
**Nozomi:** Come on, we're Vongola, damn it! We are not random idiots!  
**Kaito:** I AM AN ALPACA.

He stops and turns to the entrance, there are three men in suits with sunglasses that are pointing guns to them.  
The Vongola, which is farther away, quickly joins her guardian of the sun, watching the three.

 **Nozomi:** But... they are some guys!

Kaito turns to her with a weird look. She had stolen the joke, usually he is the one who says obvious things. Damned boss, stealing other people's humour!

 **Kaito:** They have sunglasses ... they are the sunglasses gang.

He says, with an obvious sentence almost as Nozomi's one.

All three man seem to be disoriented, maybe they are wondering why the two are blabbing nonsense while being with guns pointed at them, also it seems they're staring at them as if they are circus animals.

They should look them from head to toe to study them, but Kaito isn't that kind of guy, he doesn't like to acquire informations, he just want to fight people and show them how much he's cool doing it.  
After all, his dream is to improve his fighting style and open his gym, where he can teach his own style.  
His parents' pastry shop can go to hell, he surely doesn't want to bake cakes all the day. It isn't really a bad idea because he likes eating sweets, but eating and baking are quietly different things.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, have you seen the one with the red hair?  
**Kaito:** Uh, he have a nice face, but I think the cutest is the one with black hair.

The three are really confused, looking at each other as if asking what's happening there, also slightly embarrassed because the compliments.

It's so funny making people confused.  
They always stay with this incredulous face, staring at them in a funny way, giving you the chance to counter-attack them in that moment of bewilderment.  
It is their secret technique, he created it. He loves doing it, and his idea was appreciated also by his friends. They surely understand him, unlike his parents who only speak about sweets, cakes, cream puffs, pies, tarts, cakes, biscuits and sweets. Okay, sure, they are very good, but he doesn't want to spend his life in a bakery. How can a warrior like him be locked in a kitchen?

No, never!

He prefers being together with the boss and the others. After all, it feels like he is at home, with a real family. He is so happy with them.  
Because they understand each other and him.

And he's proud of his friends, himself and his cool technique, because of it the three men are speechless and give the two an opportunity to hit them: Kaito punches the black-haired guy and knocks him down, Nozomi kicks the red-haired one and he falls from the stairs.  
There's only the third man with grizzled hair, with a quick move he passes after the two reaching the red-hair man, who manages to get up even if limping, running to the main floor of the station.  
They leave behind the third unconscious man, running after the other two until the men separate themselves in two different corridors.  
Kaito, who has targeted the fastest man with greying hair, follows him to the hallway that led to one of the slopes of the metro. The man throws himself down to the stairs that led to the tracks and Kaito tries to keep up, running right behind him, until he comes to another intersection and he realizes he has lost him. Disoriented, he decides to go down to the closer tracks.  
He arrives at the subway stop and he looks around, trying to catch the man who was following.  
He glances toward the tracks that led to the south, decides to go down and walk a short distance to a locked door that reaches quickly, thinking he had barricaded himself in there.  
He tries to open it with all his strength but it's locked: it's absolutely impossible to open without removing the bolts, so it would have been impossible for the man too.

\- Coff, Coff. -

Suddenly he looks up, a male voice is coming from the speaker of the station.

 **-** I welcome you to the metro station of Namimori, Vongola Undicesima and guardian of I-don't-know-what. -

 **Kaito:** Sun, damned! I'm the fucking sun!

He pouts. How come he doesn't recognized the cool sparkling guardian of the sun? Damned sunglasses man, he'll get back at him for this offence.

\- We wanted to inform you that us, the Anemone family, are going to take care of you and your pathetic number eleven family. -

 **Kaito:** Hey, are you challenging us? I mean, ARE YOU CHALLENGING US?

He starts shaking his punch against an invisible enemy.

 **-** Enjoy you life ... while you still can. -

 **Kaito:**... You're not funny, guy from the A-nahme family. ... but this name reminds me ... Haname? Well, I think I had misheard. Was it the A-nimal family? ... No, maybe it was the A-marant family...

He turns, puzzled and unable to remember that strange name.

 **Kaito:** Ohi, Boss! What was that family-...?

Exactly in that moment the sun realizes that Nozomi isn't there.

 **Kaito:**... Well, let's analyze the situation and activate the memory function of my brain.

The boy leans on the iron door with a thoughtful look, remembering what he has done up to that point: they went down together and were chasing the two men of the "A-something" family, when he went down for two more stairs and through the tracks until the door he was leaning on at that moment.  
This means that he had lost the girl at the first junction and that she was probably behind the limping man.

 **Kaito:** Ok, the analysis of the situation is complete. Result: I lost the boss on the way.

He walks slowly to the platform with a puzzled look.

 **Kaito:** ... HOW THE FUCK COULD I LOSE THE BOSS ON THE WAY?

He stops and begins to bang his head against the wall, trying to destroy it in anger but he can't do it: his little head isn't hard enough.

He quickly climbs up the stairs that led to the tracks, heading towards the other steps that he has ignored just before when the grey-haired man appears in front of the boy and shots him again.  
Luckily he has moved quickly and dodges the bullets, so he throws himself to the man and grabs him by the collar of the shirt, throwing him down the stairs without mercy.

 **Kaito:** Ok... number one priority: find the crazy boss. After that I can beat whoever I want ...

He remembers having a very useful accessory called mobile phone, he quickly takes it from his pocket and tries to call Nozomi, not understanding why the damn call doesn't start.

 **Kaito:** ... There is no signal...

Moving from side to side like a drunk, the young sun continues to press the button to start the call and to get in touch with the girl.  
Finally, after he put himself in balance on the steps to the upper floor with the body slightly bent forward, Kaito is able to call the boss's phone. The girl replies after some seconds with a tired and breathless voice.

 **Kaito:** BOSS! Where are you?  
**Nozomi:** I'm on the east, I was chasing the red-guy but he disappeared and I'm looking for him!  
**Kaito:**... Wasn't him the limping one?  
**Nozomi:** Indeed! That's why I'm so angry ... where the hell can a limping guy go?  
**Kaito:** Aren't you limping too? This explains why you have slowed down ... after all, who is with the lame learns how to limp.  
**Nozomi:** Kaito ... don't steal my sad jokes, not at this disastragic time.  
**Kaito:** Disastragic ... I'll write it down.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway did you listen the speaker? It was certainly the third man!  
**Kaito:** Yep, leave him to me! I have already beat the old man and I doubt he will wake up soon again!  
**Nozomi:** All right, then take care of him while I'm looking for this shit.  
**Kaito:** Ok, anyway I'm sure this A-nhydride family isn't very smart.  
**Nozomi:** ... Ani-what?  
**Kaito:** A-narchist ...  
**Nozomi:** ... Wasn't it Anemone?  
**Kaito:** Ah, that's it! A-ntane!

He's obviously joking, he can't help himself. He just wants to laugh even in a 'disastragic' moment like that.

 **Nozomi:** Enough, GO!

Nozomi closes the call and the young boy returns to a normal position, determined to find the man with the black hair and beat him.

He haven't fought for a long time, he loves punching and kicking random people so lately he felt a little frustrated.  
He quickly runs up the steps to the main floor where there are the various entrances to the station, the bar and the ticket office, all strangely closed.  
He re-activates the brain for wondering why no one is there despite the station should be operating normally.  
He scratches his head thoughtfully.  
It's probably because the A-metist family, it's their fault.  
They want to annoy the poor Namimori's inhabitants!

 **Kaito:** Damn! What are the people waiting for the train going to do? I bet those men don't know how much is annoying when you are waiting for a train!

He is burning with passion, just as the sun that he represents very well.

 **Kaito:** For poor people waiting for the train... I'll get back at you with my POWAAAAH!

The seriousness of the moment is broken by his weird way of hopping around, while he's going to look for the third man.


	16. Target 15 - Eh? Arashi and Shinji's plan is revealed!

**Target 15 - Eh? Arashi and Shinji's plan is revealed!**

****

 

After the initial determination, the blond guy decides to go in search of the third man, after having looked around him rushes down the slope that leads to the northward track.  
The steps echo in the stillness of the station, Kaito realizes that there is absolutely no one, not even in the place indicated to him by Nozomi.  
He stops halfway up the stairway to the tracks and decided to go back, wondering where the girl can be, suddenly an explosion scares him and the station shakes because of the blow.  
The sun has fallen to the ground but quickly gets up again, trying to understand the origin of the bang, when he notices the smoke coming right from the tracks that he was leaving.

 **Kaito:** Tsk… my sixth sense is a shit.

He scratches his head, sighing, then he dashes to the stop and goes down to the binaries, heading to the north and following the smoke that is almost intoxicating him.

 **Kaito:** Cough, cough… they want to roast us! Damn A-frodith, they are also cannibals.

He runs as fast as possible, jumping and avoiding the rubble of a wall destroyed because of the explosion. He jumps the boulders scattered on the ground and looks also up, making sure that other stones aren't falling in his head.

 **Kaito:** They also want to make me an omelette! Who the hell are those nitwits?

The echo in the tunnel becomes clearer and Kaito now can perfectly hear his steps mixing with others. While running he notices the exhausted body of the red-haired man, lying on the ground, battered and full of wounds and bumps. He chuckles, knowing that it's surely something his boss did, so he understood that the steps he heard are the boss' ones. Where is she going? Has she identified the third man?  
He kicked the red-haired man to see if he is really unconscious, then he starts running again and finally he can clearly hear the steps of the people who are running ahead him.  
After a while, he sees the girl following the black-haired man, and notices that Nozomi is trying to shoot him with a gun she probably has stolen from the man before.  
The man avoids the bullets easily, as he knows where the girl is going to shoot. Nozomi isn't expert on guns, her shots are predictable and her aim is very bad. Kaito, also, isn't very good with guns, he only remembers what Arashi told them when they was at the shooting range.

The sunset light enters into the tunnel and finally they are approaching the exit, placed on a bridge over the main road. They are running in balance on the tracks and the big old man seems to have some problems, so he slows down.  
Kaito and Nozomi are tired, also because they have ran around Namimori, so they also slow down but the man seems more tired and awkward than the two, also because he isn't young but he looks like a fifty years old.

 **Kaito:** Where the hell are we going to? I'm exhausted.

He runs a hand over his forehead and wipes the sweat while running on the crossroads, after passing the maxi cinema.  
They are out of energies and he can't believe he doesn't have so much stamina, but also the boss is tired as him.  
The man suddenly stops, exhausted because everything happened before, looks back and stare at the two chasers, who are careful to avoid being shot or ending up in some trap. He spits down with rage, Kaito screams to the boss, scared he could hit her. His sixth sense is telling him something bad is going to happen, so he hopes they can avoid any blow or trap he's planning.  
The man moves forward some steps to the two, than stops on the outer strip and lift his arm to the sky.

 **-** Fuck all the Vongola, long life to the Anemone family! -

He jumps from the bridge to the road below.  
The two follow him with their eyes looking at his attempt to escape to the north, he was rolling on the ground and is standing up quickly.  
In Kaito's mind he could see him getting up and running away, but it isn't what actually happened: while he's standing up he's violently hit by a bus, that throws him several meters away.  
Kaito approaches the girl, staggering, they both are staring shocked at the corpse wrapped in blood.  
The bus stopped and the driver comes down quickly to check the conditions of the poor man.  
Meanwhile, some passers-by approaches quickly to look at the scene, confused.

**Nozomi:** That… that's no good. Let's go, before the police arrives…  
**Kaito:** Eh… you're right…

Kaito is enough shocked and is covered in cold sweat.

After having thrown a last glance to the corpse, they travel back through the tracks and then jump down a few km later, landing on a small street with not so much traffic in order to avoid to be hit by random vehicles.  
They stand up with difficulty and Nozomi throws away the gun: luckily she used a tissue to avoid leaving fingerprints, she surely has seen it in a movie.  
They start running again, realizing that the news about the dead is running as fast as them, people around is curious and chatting about what is happened shortly before.  
They are afraid someone could have seen them, this is why they rush and turn the corner, stopping immediately in front of someone they know very well: Shinji. It seems he was searching for them cause he was consulting his tarots and he doesn't seem surprised to meet them.

The three guys stare at themselves for few seconds, then the exhausted Nozomi throws herself on him, glad to see the mist.

 **Nozomi:** YOU! WHAT… WHERE… ARASHI… WHEN… WHY!

The poor guardian of mist, which is deafened by the cries of the Vongola, detach and steps away a few feet.

 **Shinji:** …Please… don't scream… I don't understand what you're saying…

The sun decides to say what his boss was screaming before.

 **Kaito:** WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHERE'S ARASHI? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?

The boy has already backed a few steps, he knows the sun is crazy and was expecting it. He look at him perplexed but now it seems he finally understood what they are saying.

 **Shinji:** Arashi and me... we had a brilliant idea about the bracelets.

Nozomi look at Shinji and then Kaito.

 **Nozomi:** Bracelets? Which bracelets?  
**Kaito:** I didn't know you have interests in such things. What is next? Earrings?

He giggles, but the mist is scratching his head, snorting.

 **Shinji:** ... Arashi is trying to create the bracelets for us guardians and she wanted my help for an idea.  
**Nozomi:** Arashi... bracelets ... Guardians...  
**Kaito:** No, wait. The most unbelievable thing is... she wanted YOUR help? Arashi? Are we talking about the same girl? I mean, that hysterical and perverse red-haired girl who always clings to the boss like a dog?  
**Nozomi:** ... If she could hear you she'd kill you.  
**Kaito:** Oh, that's right, she is also brutal, wrangler and quarrelsome.  
**Shinji:** ... Yeah, she. I think she needed some help... with illusions...  
**Kaito:** And she asked an help to a failure magician like you?

The Sun laughs, while sitting down to the ground to recover his energy. He doesn't hate Shinji but he likes to have fun like that because he wants to bring smiles to people he loves.  
He wants to bring smile also to Shinji, even if he is a "mist guy", he is a family member anyway, also too shy.

 **Shinji:** ...However now she should have reached Sawada's house.

When Nozomi hears that she takes Kaito, forcing him to stand again, and runs immediately to home.  
Shinji sighs, he knows them very well, so he joins them in the run to little Vongola's house, and after twenty minutes they finally reach it, so the girl quickly goes inside looking for her storm.  
When the Mist and the Sun also cross the threshold they hear some hysterical screams of a woman's voice, coming from the living room.

 **Kaito:** ...As I said, she is hysterical.

Kaito sighs, resigned. It's a shame, when the girl isn't angry she is so funny and she enjoy the time with them. He likes when Arashi is happy and bright but he doesn't know what to do when she is angry and start screaming like that, so he decides to stay at the entrance with Shinji. Meanwhile also Nozomi is still at the doorstep of the room, looking at the Storm while she is screaming in a very rude way to Arina, who seems serious and angry.

 **Arina:** I remember you said you are willing to do everything. I only thought it was the right choice for you.  
**Arashi:** I don't need a nanny, thank you, but I already have a butler for that. I AM THE ONE who should care about MY stuff.  
**Arina:** What is this attitude? Don't you think about your friends?  
**Arashi:** It's because I care about them that I could do a perfect work without my stupid brother's help!  
**Arina:** You? With your poor knowledge? Come on, Arashi, what do you think you could do?  
**Arashi:** You don't know where I was, you don't know why I wasn't here and you don't even know on what I've been working for days, on south mountains, until now! As you could know it.  
**Arina:** Calm down, enough! The whole neighbourhood can her you!

 **Luca:** You two...

Luca was hiding himself behind his sister. He already knew Arashi would react like that and he doesn't want to be targeted by her rage.

 **Arashi:** No fucking way! Do you know how much this means to me? Do you even know how much sweat and blood I'm putting for guardians and for Nozo?  
**Arina:** I know it, Arashi! It's exactly because of it that we wanted to help you!  
**Arashi:** I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKING HELP!

She stomps her feet on the ground like a spoiled child, but she is way more frightening than a child.  
Seems she wants to vent her stress.

 **Arina:** Yes you need it, but you are too proud to ask for it!

The blond woman shakes her head and sits down, ignoring her.

 **Arashi:** The project was mine, the idea was mine, the bracelets are my creations, why did you've snooped in my project? I trusted you and you fucked me! You are a fucking bitch who doesn't mind her own business.  
**Arina:** Arashi, please. The bracelets will be ready soon, I promise you.

She says in a calm and detached tone.

 **Arashi:** fuck you.  
**Arina:** Arashi. You also don't know what is happening here. Undicesima was extremely worried about you.

As she's just woken up the redhead looks at Arina, she seems shocked and incredulous as if is asking to her about Nozomi's awakening.  
The Vongola, after having heard the discussion, moves in the room and hugs her friend. Arashi, surprised, hugs her back with tears in her eyes.

 **Nozomi:** Stop please! I was scared you'd been kidnapped!  
**Arashi:** Nozo... kidnapped? What are you talking about? What is happening here?

Everyone sit around the table and the Vongola explains to Arashi about Anemone Family, the bomb at the clinic and the pursuit at the subway.

 **Arashi:** I can't be away for some days that here happens the rumpus!  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime...

His accusingly look alternates between Nozomi and Kaito, surely upset because they didn't keep the promise.  
Arina is silent, her severe but calm look is enough terrific, luckily she let the other speak and is simply listening.  
**Kaito:** We couldn't do anything, it was a mess... There wasn't signal, and in the end we have found out something more on the sunglasses gang.  
**Nozomi:** One of them came to a bitter end...

She shakes, seeing someone dying in front of them is surely shocking.

 **Kaito:** Well, changing the topic... where were you and Shinji?

He glance at the storm for a moment, she seems calmer than before, maybe now she's worried because the enemies.

 **Arashi:** Uh... We were studying the flames.  
**Shinji:** By the way we had an idea... we have the bracelets but... Nozomi has nothing... then she needs something... so Arashi had an idea... we can use Nozomi's Vongola Locket...  
**Nozomi:** Eh?! My Vongola Locket?!

The girl takes the white pendant and looks at the Vongola's crest on it.

 **Nozomi:** The gift from my papa...  
**Arashi:** Yep. If we change it a little, we can connect it to our bracelet!  
**Shinji:** Just like a circuit... so we can be always together...  
**Arashi:** And linked to her.


	17. Target 16 - Eh? Is Haname going away?

**Target 16 - Eh? Is Haname going away?**

** **

 

It's already Sunday when Nozomi wakes up that morning, finally in her warm bed after many days closed in the hospital.  
The first thing her eyes see are Vongola Primo's drawings made by Haname, hung here and there on the wall.  
Then she looks at the clock, it's 11 a.m.  
She stands up, remembering that they left Haname with her mother yesterday afternoon, and she had not called yet.  
Some sad thought is in her mind in that moment but she tries not to think about it: maybe her friend forgot about it or they discussed until it was late.  
It must be like that.

She approaches the desk and takes her mobile phone: it's pink and decorated with stickers, glitter and colored phonestraps. It's not her style so she always keep the phone hidden from the others.  
But it's very beautiful indeed.  
It was a present from Arashi, Haname and Kaito for her 14th birthday, the year before. Arashi's got the same but black and Haname owns a light blue one.  
It's not her usual style, if anyone had seen they may think that Nozomi is a stylish girl who only care about cute clothes.  
Even if she doesn't wear cute dressed and she's not fashionable.

That mobile phone is really cute anyway.

_"... Why ... can't I be like I wish?"_

She remembers what Haname said at the hospital, she and her guardians hate that Nozomi pretends to be different from what she actually is. She can't love colored and shining things, she can't wear cute dresses as the idols she sees on television, she can't wear nail polish or lipstick.  
She can't do it, or people will think that Sawada Nozomi is a weak and defenseless girl, like any other.  
She's still looking at the mobile phone, upset. She really would like to do what the other girls do but she also wants to fight to protect those she loves.

Sighs.  
There are still no new emails.

 **Nozomi:**... Where is Hana?

She feels uncomfortable, as if something is going to happen.  
After dressed up, she goes into the kitchen, where Arina and Luca are helping Nana to make cakes.

 **Arina:** Hi Undicesima! Did you sleep well?

She seems really calm, the nervousness of the day before is disappeared.

 **Nana:** Oh Nozo-chan, I left you something for breakfast!

The Vongola looks at the table, there's a plate of pancakes that she loves so much, but she isn't so hungry and she'd like to go to Haname to see if she is okay.  
Well, thinking about it, how can she leave there those yummy pancakes?  
Shakes her head, quickly sits down and starts eating as fast she can, devouring everything in a few minutes with large bites.  
Luca stares at her, bewildered, maybe wondering how a girl can eat in that way. Almost understanding the boy's perplexity, Nana glances at granddaughter, who looks at her grandma wide-mouthed.

 **Nana:** Sawada Nozomi, that's not how a lady behaves. Even Tsu-kun wasn't a champion of good manners but he didn't reach these levels.  
**Nozomi:** ... Are you saying that I'm more rougher than papa?

Looks at the woman, perplexed.

 **Nozomi:** Cool!

Comes back eating the pancakes like nothing happened.

 **Nana:** ... Nozo-chan I understand that you have many things on your mind but a girl who behaves like this may fail to win the man she loves.

The woman winks and the girl almost chokes.

_"How the hell does she know about Primo-sama?"_

Nozomi stares at her uncertain, pretending not to understand.

 **Nozomi:** ... Huh? The man I love?  
**Nana:** Grandma knows that Nozo-chan is in love, after all I am a woman, too. And since I didn't have daughters ... at least I have a granddaughter and I can teach you these things.  
**Nozomi:** Baachan...

Nozomi is confused, it seems that her grandmother doesn't know who's the person she actually is in love with, and also that he's actually inexistent.  
Very well, her grandmother shouldn't know about something crazy like that.  
She's staring at her plate now empty, then she looks at the clock, it's half past eleven.

 **Nozomi:** I have to run to Haname!

Shouts, getting up and worrying again.

 **Nana:** Uh? Is something happened to Hana-chan?  
**Nozomi:** Yesterday ... I think something happened between her and her mother but I don't know ... I have to go!

She washes her plate quickly and then runs towards the entrance of the house.

 **Luca:** Oh, it's true! Her mother had such a serious look... I hope nothing happened ...

The girl puts her shoes and immediately opens the door, leaving the house and turning the corner, almost clashing into her red haired friend Arashi and Kaito.  
She's about to say something but stops seeing Haname behind them.

 

***

 

They all gathered in Sawada's living room, also Shinji is there, after being away for some days because Arashi's request he decided to spend more time with them, even if his presence is still less visible.  
Arina is helping Nana with the laundry, she doesn't want to be involved with it: even if she's Nozomi's tutor, in that moment she wants to let them discuss their problems on their own. If they really want to take the place of the tenth family they should begin to get by on their own.

The rain stares at her friends and sighs.

 **Haname:** ... My mother signed me up for a fashion designers school ... one of the most prestigious in Japan.

Everyone wince for the unexpected news, Arashi smiles but Nozomi is more concerned than before. She knows her intuition is almost never wrong.  
She prays it was wrong this time.

 **Haname:** ... The school is located in another city, about four hours by train from Namimori.  
**Kaito:** Four hours? ... Uhm I don't understand distances... is it so much?  
**Shinji:** Yes, it is ... It is located approximately around 530 km from here. How can you do it?  
**Kaito:** Uh ... if the wanderer said it...  
**Shinji:** ... But I'm not a wanderer. I'm just a traveller ...  
**Kaito:** What is the difference?  
**Arashi:** Shut up, you two! We are talking about a serious matter! Hana, go ahead.

The rain slightly smiles, looking at her friends sweetly. Then she looks down, that smile is full of bitterness and the brunette can't not have a bad feeling.

_"... I see ... I understood everything ... "_

**Haname:** Well, it seems that my mother had a salary increase. Her office's head agreed to transfer her in their branch in that city. So... we rented an apartment there.

_"I knew it, I KNEW IT."_

Silence.  
Arashi's hand holds tight the sky's, shaking. She doesn't look up, she knows that Arashi is destroyed as she is.  
Haname is their second friend, they met her when they were ten.  
Ans she is going to leave them.

 **Luca:** ... This is bad ...  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you want to go?  
**Haname:** ... It would be my dream, but ...  
**Nozomi** : It's your only chance to make it happen.  
**Haname:**... I know ...  
**Nozomi:** It's the best school for fashion designers in Japan.  
**Haname** : Yeah ...  
**Shinji:** ... Then you should go.

Shinji's words seem to break that tense atmosphere that had been created. Slowly the air becomes less heavy, as if everyone have got that burden off their chest: he said what everyone were thinking of.

Haname bows her head, she's sad but she isn't crying. The Vongola instead is already full of tears, gets up and hugs her with her face on her chest.

 **Haname:** ... Nozo ...  
**Nozomi:** Go. Go and achieve your dream. You deserve it.

No one dares to argue her words, even Kaito says nothing without knowing how to cheer them. Arashi is petrified, something pretty unusual for her. Luca is looking down and Shinji is simply silent.  
They are still in their sadness for a while, Haname is hugging Nozomi and whispers sweet and kind words to her.

 **Haname:** I'll be back, one day. You all are an important part of my life.

 

***

 

It's afternoon and everyone are helping Haname packing her things, since the next day she's finally going to leave.

Whenever they start to talk, they try to maintain a cheerful atmosphere to avoid the sadness. Now and then they remember wonderful memories and good times they spent together.  
The Vongola remembers when they met each others the first time, outside a market. The brunette and the redhead had accidentally bumped her, so they suggested to buy again the damaged goods.  
When walking her to home they realized she lived close, and they immediately became friends, talking as they have always known each other and Haname also became their rain.

And now they're packing her stuff, while Haname looks nostalgic at that little apartment in which she grew up and she will never see it again.

The sun sets and Haname hugs everyone, one by one.  
The brunette stands aside, looking at her friend whispering sweet words to them. She's sobbing, she can't help herself and can't understand why she told her to go when she actually wants her to stay with them.  
She can't tie her and keep her in a golden cage, it's an egoist behaviour, it would be the same mistake her father is doing with her. It's right to let her go to fulfill her dream, following her path.  
The rain paints a smile while approaching the sky, hugging her tight. She smells her perfume, caressing her soft black hair and tries to engrave that warmth in her mind, because it's the last time she's close to her.

_"Farewell, Haname."_

She cannot longer resist, her tears want to slip down. She turns and runs away, without caring about everyone's judgement.  
In that moment she only wants to cry.

 **Arashi:** Nee, Hana ... before you go I want to tell you some things you have to know. You were with Nozomi when you were targeted by an unknown family, right?  
**Haname:** Ah ... at the clinic ...  
**Arashi** : ... Then you have the right to know it.

 

***

 

She hasn't been able to sleep and she still hears the annoying noise of the clock, the time is passing without mercy.  
It's already seven o'clock.  
She can't get out of the bed, still crying, she knows in that moment Haname is with the others at the train station.  
Luca and Arina knew that Nozomi won't be there, she isn't strong enough to say goodbye.  
At the end she's weak, even if she says and shows the opposite.

The bond that ties them is now cut and now there's nothing but a shadow. She doesn't even care that Masato called the day before to say the rod was ready.  
A rod is nothing compared to Haname, one of the most important people in her life, now she is taking the train to go away forever.  
Yeah, they can meet again, but she and Haname know very well their bond won't be the same.

What if they can't see each other again? After school years Nozomi should come back in Italy.

She hides herself under the sheet, sobbing and cursing her sentimentality, wondering why she is so weak that she couldn't get up to say goodbye to one of the people she cares the most.  
She embraces the pillow, hearing the sound of the slamming door and some steps on the first floor.

_"Have they already returned home?"_

She mentally sees the train moving quickly to its path and Haname looking at the window, while Namimori's view leaves place for other landscapes.

The bedroom door opens and Nozomi turns around, leaving the blankets slipping a bit to see who's there.  
Arashi is at the entrance, watching at her with tear in her eyes.

 **Nozomi:**... Don't say anything, please.  
**Arashi:** I won't say anything.

She moves a bit and shows her a figure of a black-haired girl, who approaches the bed and looks sweetly at the girl who's almost doesn't fall while throwing herself out of the sheets.

 **Nozomi** : HANAME! But .. what ... why ... the train ...?

The rain smiles as she always does, while the girl is hugging her.

 **Haname:** ... Did you really think I could leave you alone with those Anemone guys around?

The Vongola looks at Haname and then Arashi, realizing that she told Haname about the enemies.  
Why? Did she want to stop her?  
Shakes her head, almost saying something, but the rain puts her finger on the sky's lips.

 **Haname:** It was my decision and now I am more convinced than ever.  
**Nozomi:** But ... what about your mother?

Her face darkens, she closes the eyes and sighs.

 **Haname:** ... It's better this way. I told her I couldn't go, I'm okay staying by Arashi's and I want to graduate with everyone. I'm so sorry... but it was the best for both of us. She can devote herself to her job and her life, and she won't have to worry about me. I'll look after myself.

The Vongola rubs her eyes with the sleeve, trying to dry the tears.

 **Nozomi:** Haname, I ...  
**Haname:** I couldn't go like that, throwing away our dreams. I have a dream, but everyone have their ones. My dream ... I'm going to fullfill it, I am sure. You will help me to do it. But first ... I have to make sure you're going to become the eleventh boss. After that, I can become a fashion designer, the best in the world.

She winks.

All three girls, as if they are connected by an invisible thread, sigh and smile together.


	18. Target 17 - Eh? The Family grows!

**Target 17 - Eh? The Family grows!**

****

 

The orange flaming trail still remains in the air for a while and then vanishes: the girl who has drawn it is actually twirling with happiness, while hanging on her yellow and orange staff Masato and his team have built for her.  
She flutters in the sky, about 200 meters high, she grips the rod in which she inserts the flame of the sky she's spreading around without difficulty.  
"Happy!" she keeps saying while flying around. It was a while she didn't say that with so much joy: lately she was always nervous and sad, pretending to be okay.  
Since Haname was back she feels happier and more energetic. She also is wearing a more feminine dress and she succeeds to express herself with ease.  
She still doesn't know if that's the right path for her, but she feels so good that she finds difficult to come back on her steps, as a rough boy ready to punch everyone.  
"Noun", that's the name she has given to her boyish self, he was born six years ago and maybe it's the time to set him aside and become "Nozomi".  
Would be everything alright if she becomes a woman? She want to trust her guardians, they look so happy and calm.  
Perhaps it is true that if the boss is sad so are the people around him.

Again she goes near the group that is camped in the mountains of Namimori, riding the rod like a witch on a broom and flying at full speed.

 **Arina:** ... She hasn't followed any particular training, I wonder how she can do it.  
**Masato:** Just like the guardian of the cloud, with determination and inventiveness.

The boy giggles and a bullet barely touches his head, but thankfully he anticipated it and immediately moved, turning behind with an angry face.

 **Masato:** ARASHI.

The sister rubs her temple with one of the twins, looking at her brother with a bored look.

 **Arashi:** Too bad, I was hoping you died.

Haname is little farther, sitting in her knees on the fresh grass with closed eyes, as she's relaxing her body. Breathing slowly, her wavy black hair are moved by the wind.  
She is very focused and ignores the noise of the tree falling to the ground, violently hit by Kaito's punch.  
The blond approaches Masato and Arina, rubbing his fists from which he can barely release a little of the flame of the sun.

 **Masato:** Hey, do you want to destroy all the surrounding vegetation? Environmentalists could be angry.  
**Kaito:**... I'm just trying to use my flame! Anyway ... have you seen that one flying here and there?  
**Arina:** After she discovered how to levitate ... She has injected the flames in her new rod, creating something like wings made by flames and using them as propellers, then ride it like a broom. Brilliant. She must have been inspired by western stories about witches.  
**Kaito:** Yeah, also because she isn't levitating, she's flying like crazy.  
**Masato:** She's really resolute, I didn't know it.  
**Arashi:** Stupid brother. EVERYONE knows that Nozo is resolute ... this can be the reason that she can emits flames better than us.  
**Arina:** In addition, she learned it also thanks to her dreams ...  
**Kaito:** Is she still dreaming it?

His eyes move on the rain, still focused in her silent training.

 **Kaito:**... What the hell is Hana doing?  
**Arina:** Relaxation and concentration. The rain is the element of tranquillity. Rather than swinging her katar around, she must find the inner peace and harmony so she can understand how to use her flame at best...  
**Arashi:** Yeah, it's amazing that she thought about this training.  
**Masato:**... actually Arina suggested it to her.  
**Arashi:** ... what the ...! I almost believed she had become smarter!

Luca is sitting next to some trees that are sheltering him from sun. Yawns because bored and comes back playing with his pocket console. Shinji is next to him, putting the tarot cards on the ground and trying to read the future, and looks puzzled at the lightning.

 **Shinji:** ... Okay to skip the training ... but in this way you can attract attention ...  
**Luca:** Who cares, I don't want to fight right now.  
**Shinji:** ... Were not you a soldier? Don't you like fighting?  
**Luca:** I have already answered this question. No, I hate fights.  
**Shinji:** Seriously? I did not know.  
**Luca:** Now you know.

The mist put a card in the middle of the composition and looks at the result, wrinkling his nose.

 **Shinji:** Well ... you'll have to work out if you don't want to die.  
**Luca:** There's a time and a place for everything, but not now.  
**Shinji:**... What are you playing?  
**Luca:** There are no funny monsters, don't worry.  
**Shinji:** Uh, too bad.  
**Luca:** Anyway ... why did you say I could die?  
**Shinji:** There are interesting encounters, this week.  
**Luca:** Encounters? Do you mean ... enemies?  
**Shinji:** I have no idea.

Suddenly a loud roar shakes the surrounding area, it seems to come from a few miles away from the clearing.  
Arashi runs towards the crash site and Arina takes bandages and disinfectants.  
The lightning and the mist approach Masato, he and Kaito are looking at the smoke rising from the point where the little Vongola crashed to the ground.

 **Masato:**... don't worry, she will have at most a few bruises and a few scrapes.  
**Kaito:**... Is it like the fifth time she crashes against a wall, isn't it?  
**Shinji:** ... this time she fell to the ground.

 

***

 

The next day, Nozomi has a few patches on the face and she is disappointed because she wanted to continue the training, or "to fly around like a crazy", upon Namimori mountains, but unfortunately going to the school it's a duty.  
The four students make their way to the entrance of the school when the Vongola notices the shy Jun, who's hiding behind his backpack with embarrassment while walking to the class. Surely he wants to avoid people's looks, they could recognize him because the "in"famous performance at the School Festival.

 **Nozomi:** OHI JUN!

The young boy stops and smiles nervously while Arashi glances as if she wants to kill him.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, I'm glad you're okay and ... I'm sorry.

The girl bows so deep that she almost bangs her head on the desk.

 **Jun:**... No, come on, really ... there is no need to apologize ...  
**Nozomi:** I have to. I was too much unwary ...

She feels guilty even if Haname had said it wasn't her fault.

 **Jun:** You're been beaten too, right? They were the guys from the last time ... it's because we sang ...  
**Nozomi:** Yes, but I was the one who suggested it! It's my fault!

Suddenly Haname's words echo in her mind "Then don't breathe." she said. But she can't, she feels guilty. What can she do? "Do your best to find solutions for troubles." means that maybe she should avoid to say sorry and focusing in looking for solutions.  
Which solution could she find to help the boy?

 **Jun:** Well ... yes but ... I don't give you any fault, Sawada-san was so kind to me ... no one had ever been kind to me and I ... Well, I thank you.

She blushes. Is he thanking her despite what has happened?  
In that moment she starts understanding, and she sweetly smiles.  
Anyway, after some seconds her face becomes serious.

 **Nozomi:** I ... I hope Jun can realize his dream ... I'm sorry but it would be better, after what happened, that you stay away from me.

The only solution for Jun is keeping him away from problems and dangers she can put him with her status.  
The albino boy moves his look and observes the almost full classroom, his classmates are chatting and taking their seats slowly.  
Then he turns again to the girl.

 **Jun:** No, I don't want. Sawada-san ... is my first friend. I don't want to lose a friend because of some idiot.  
**Nozomi:**... No, that's ... well ... if you stay close to me as my friend ... bad things will happen to you ...  
**Jun:** It's nothing, friends have to help each other, right? If I leave you now what friend would I be?

She can't believe it: the shy Jun really said those things with so much resolution? Is he changing or that's the real Jun?  
A weird idea is making its way in the girl's head, but she tries to send it away. She must find a solution, not making the things worse.

 **Jun:** I'm not going to lose this ... even if I'm so weak and useless ... I want to do my best for the people who have been able to appreciate me.  
**Nozomi:** ... Jun ... I am constantly targeted by dangerous people ... even murderers ...

Jun is confused.

 **Jun:** Are you ... the daughter of someone important? Some entrepreneurs ...? Maybe politicians?  
**Nozomi:** Something like that, yes. So, do me a favor. Stay away from me.  
**Jun:** Who cares about who are your parents! Sawada-san is important to me, after you've risked too much to save me... No. I can't abandon you. It doesn't matter, I only care having a precious friend as as Sawada-san.  
**Nozomi:** You say that just because you've never had any friends! You can have a lot of them if you want, it doesn't have to be me ...  
**Jun:** No friend would get beat by five guys to save me! Maybe someone ... yes, but it has to be a friend who really care about me. And I respect and appreciate a friend like this, because I could be too afraid to do something like that!  
**Nozomi:** Jun ... please listen to me. I do not want that you risk-  
**Jun:** No, Sawada-san, listen. Any risk is okay.

His face is so serious that Nozomi is almost scared.

 **Nozomi:** ... You know, I'm in the mafia. My father is the boss of the world's largest mafia family.

The albino holds a laugh, putting a hand close to his lips.

 **Jun:** Sawada-san, you're always so funny!

The girl shakes her head, now her look is serious too.

 **Jun:**... Aren't you kidding?  
**Nozomi:** No, I'm not joking.  
**Jun:** Well ... However, Sawada-san is a nice person ... I don't want that someone hit you, whether you are or not in mafia ...

 **Nozomi:** ... Do you want to join my family?

The albino and the girl are both shocked: Jun wasn't waiting for that question and is wide-mouthed, while Nozomi can't understand why she asked something like that spontaneously, without thinking.

" _What the hell have I done?! I had to look for a solution to get him away from me, not putting him in troubles!_ "

 **Jun:**... If I can help ...

Nozomi sits to her desk some minutes after the chat, anyway she can't focus on the teacher, who's talking about some newcomers, or the lesson itself: she's trapped in her mind, asking to herself what she has done and why, as something inside her told her to do it.

She isn't the only one shocked, when she's came back to home together with Jun.  
Arina, Luca and Shinji look at each other perplexed, Kaito jumps around the newcomer and Haname stares worried at Arashi, it seems she wants to destroy him.

 **Arina:** ...have you lost your mind? Do you even understand about the danger you're putting him in?  
**Nozomi:** ... Sorry, he was pressing me and I didn't know what to do... I couldn't stop it, the words escaped from my mouth...  
**Jun:** Sawada-san warned me about... well, what she is... but I don't care. Sawada-san is nice with me, indeed she almost died for me, I don't want to abandon her.

Arina puts her hand to the face, sighing. She seems resigned, even still glancing at her student.

 **Arina:** Well. I'll see what I can do, maybe he can help us with something.

Well, also Nozomi has no idea about how he could help them, it's not because he can't do anything, she is sure he can find his path with a little of self-esteem and determination. Anyway they're talking about a normal boy, he was unlucky to be targeted by some stupid guys and if he's going to be with them, he would go against something even worse.  
It's a mess and she doesn't know if there's a way to "expel" him.  
What can she do now? Does she has to tell him that she was wrong and he should come back home?  
The boy seems curious and strangely happier to be in that group, after all he was always alone so she can understand his enthusiasm.  
Anyway, dragging him in a mafia family is the worse thing Nozomi could do.  
If she could, she would slapped herself.

" _Let's try to give sense to this mess._ "

The albino remained with Arina, he said he wanted to know more about Nozomi and her family and Arina decided to tell him the history of the Vongola.  
The others went to the mall to buy video games because it's Tuesday, the day of their games.

 

 **Arashi:** Tsk, that one is totally useless to the family. Nonsense!  
**Haname:** Well ... maybe he has some hidden talent ...  
**Kaito:** Come on, you should give a chance to everyone!  
**Luca:** I don't care. If the Juuichidaime is fine I don't see the problem.  
**Shinji:** Same for me ... but we have to decide about the game. The budget we have for this month is very low ...

The Vongola, who was actually thinking about negative stuff, nods to the mist's words and looks at them with a severe look.

 **Nozomi:** Shinji has it all figured out. For now, let's think about what to buy.

Is she trying not to feel guilty or is she postponing the problem? She doesn't even know.  
She made a mistake, has acted following something inside her. She's wrong anyway, there aren't loopholes.  
Maybe she should ask to Jun if he would like to forget about it, but she can't do it any more since Arina is telling him everything about her family.

Suddenly her thoughts are interrupted because she has bumped into someone. She was so deep in her thoughts she wasn't caring about her surroundings, this is why she hasn't seen people in front of her and has almost fell behind.  
She puts her hand on the face, hurt, trying to apologize for the inconvenient.  
Anyway when she looks up she notices a tall black-haired guy with glasses.  
Also one of her guardians.

 **Cloud:** Uh, a Little Shell that doesn't pay attention to where she goes.

Cloud fixes his glasses, staring at the girl with amused look.  
The five guardians watch the cloud with interest: Arashi wants to beat him for revenge but Haname grabs her by the shoulders and can stop the redhead without much effort; Kaito greets him waving his hand with a smile; Luca is curious because it's the first time he sees him and Shinji is totally indifferent to the scene.

 **Nozomi:** Cloud, what the hell are you doing here?  
**Cloud:** Uh, what is this rude speech? Aren't you a princess or something like that?

He giggles, he really likes making fun of them but of course he is Cloud Velvet, the guardian of the cloud.

The girl wants to reply something but she stops. Something prevent her to specify that she isn't a girl, maybe Noun who's so tired and is watching his female counterpart with perplexity, wondering about when she would have the courage to go out.

 **Nozomi:** Never been a princess. At most I work as knight in free time.

She raises her fist and looks at the boy with a serious look, but he twists his mouth.

 **Cloud:** You should put an end to your acting as a boy, you just can't do it. And then... you're missing the main attribute.

The Vongola feels a great wish to beat him but she restrains herself: he's one of her guardians.

 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry if I'm a female.

She isn't really admitting it and Noun is scratching his head resignedly, inside her.

 **Cloud:** It's not a problem that you're a female, it's a problem if you pretend not to be it because you're scared by other people. You can't do it, it's useless. Everyone can see that your acting is pitiful.

Strangely, the cloud has caught the problem and the little girl is incredulous. Haname told her she could seem fake, but she doesn't know it was so obvious. What is the point to continue to pretend it, then?  
The confusion starts to bother her more, she's speechless in front of the most scaring and outspoken of her family. She would run away to hide herself in a closet, how she usually does in embarrassing moments, but she doesn't want to disappoint her friends and she can't be selfish.

" _Smile, smile. Everything else doesn't matter, the important thing is that the others are happy._ "

The cloud glance at the group and notices the lightning, the last one to join the group.

 **Cloud:** I see that you have completed your harem. And now what are you going to do? "Play" with them?

Arashi is furiously dragging herself to the totally-not-funny guy so also Kaito quickly helps Haname clamping the storm.

After the joyful conversation, anyway, a big explosion frightens the seven boys: a dense and black smoke rises from the right side of the building and everything shake, between falling shelves and broken glasses.  
The storm, the rain and the sun fall to the ground, the lightning stands in front of the boss to protect her and the mist and the clouds looks around trying to understand what is going on.  
Everyone decides to do something by their own: Haname and Kaito help people to escape; Shinji checks if there are suspicious people, Cloud gets angry for the great disorganization of the boys and tries to find the suspects too; Arashi follows Luca and Nozomi who're looking for clues in the shops.

 **Arashi:** Hurry, hurry! They must be around here!

Nozomi exits one store and sees Cloud watching a short man with sunglasses.

 **Nozomi:** The Anemone! They're here!

She trembles, remembering the dead man on the road.  
The storm pulls out her guns and start shooting towards the short man who's running away, the bullets of the twins are infused with the flame of the storm and disintegrate anything they touch but they are missing the target because the man is fast enough and can avoid them.  
Luca reluctantly uses his chains to stop the man, but he surprisingly uses the flame of the rain and jump skilfully. He clings to a vertical sign, reaching the window but he fails to cross it because some CDs hit him and make him fall.  
The Vongola wants to prevent the man to crash on the ground as she did the day before, so she takes the brown case that contains the Sky Rod from her backpack. She grabs the base and pulls it, causing the extraction and subsequent auto-assembly of all the other pieces, one after the other, they join themselves as a puzzle with a click.  
She jumps on the staff and goes into Hyper Mode, her rod is surrounded by flames of the sky and gets up in the air.  
She flies towards him like a rocket, with the flames working as engines, grabbing the man to avoid his fall and bringing him to the ground before she falls for too much weight, since she isn't yet able to fly stably.

The mafioso is now on the ground of the mall, trembling and scared at the guys' sight.  
Some police officers are coming running and a couple of oldsters, owner of the central bar, address them to the man in black.  
Nozomi looks around: if they would escape now, the police could suspect about them and maybe they would think they're accomplices.  
Well, if they stayed there, how could they explain about their abilities?

In the general confusion, Shinji quickly acts raising a dense whitish mist around the seven guys.

 **Luca:** What is this stuff?!

Their bodies seem to be fluorescent, they emit an intense bluish light but it isn't annoying to the eyes.

 **Shinji:** don't worry, these are illusions.  
**Arashi:** And what happens? Can't they see us any more?  
**Shinji:** They will see an intense smoke and dark silhouettes, nothing more.

The three guards immediately grabs the man with sunglasses,who was trying to escape from them but he's quickly handcuffed. One of them is talking to a transceiver and the Vongola clearly hears discussions with blasters.  
The second agent observes them, rubbing his eyes as if he's trying to see them better.

 **-** Who are you? -

He waves his hand as if he wants to chase away the fog he has probably mistaken for smoke.

Haname and Kaito also join the group and they are looking themselves wrapped in this 'foggy' light, Kaito seems amused exactly because outsiders can't understand what they were and could vaguely distinguish the features of seven boys, without being able to see them clearly.  
Nozomi looks around observing her friends, meanwhile the couple of the bar quickly joins the guards.

 **-** These guys have helped people to escape and chased the man! They are good people! - says the woman, trying to fix her glasses to see them better.  
\- Sure, but I would like to listen to their statement. Please come forward, we can't see you well. - the agent asks.

 **Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry but we can't do it, we don't want to be recognized.

Her voice echoes in the fog and the guard stares puzzled.

 **Nozomi:** We ... protect ... Namimori since ... from ... ancient times ... yes ...

She is voicing out the first words that came in her mind, without realizing the nonsense she said. The other guardians are very confused and perplexed.

 **Arashi:** ... What the fuck are she saying?  
**Kaito:** Boss is again making up something nonsense!  
**Haname:** Let's listen to her!

She grabs Arashi's arm and forces her to distance herself from the Vongola.

 **Arashi:** Hey, Hana!

The redhead wants to say something but the rain forces her to shut up. It's been a while that Haname was looking after her and that situation starts bothering her.

 **-** Oh my goodness, they are heroes like anime's! They also have strange powers! - the woman seems enthusiast.  
\- Strange powers? What ... - the policeman is disappointed about the woman's nonsense, he doesn't seem to believe her.

 **Nozomi:** We ... we ... are us. We are just us.

She is nervous, looking for something intelligent to say but, on the spot, she doesn't have many ideas.

 **Nozomi:** If you need help, we will-... will try to be there. Yeah.

 **-** What are you talking about? Do you realize the nonsense you're saying? Of course you're not heroes and you don't have powers. We are not sure about your sincerity. -

 **Nozomi:** So ask to the people we have helped and decide yourself.

The Vongola smiles, knowing that no one can see her face. It seems like she's telling a crazy story that's coming alive in front of them: she feel nervous and excited and she wants to continue that farce until the end.  
Who knows if they can really become vigilantes as the First Family.

\- Can we at least know who you are? - the guard seems to have given up.

 **Nozomi:** Sure ... we are ...

The question of the life: Who the hell are they?

She starts thinking about it, trying to get an answer through the many aspects of their lives: they are a mafia family, the Eleventh Vongola family, represent the elements of the firmament, they like having fun and playing, they love being together and listen to music. They want to fight for being themselves, to reach their goals and realize their dreams.  
The dreams, correct.  
Without thinking too much she has found the key.  
Everything else comes by itself.

 **Nozomi:** We are the Knight of Dreams.


	19. Target 18 - Eh? Knight of Dreams in action!

**Target 18 - Eh? Knight of Dreams in action!**

****

 

The albino boy stretches, sleepy, and rest his head on the desk.

His thoughts are confused and he isn't able to understand if he was in the right place or not.

Immediately after recovering he was beaten by five terrifying people, then his classmate Nozomi Sawada has revealed something crazy about her life and he was dragged in the middle of her problems.

At the beginning he was sure she was joking, but then he understood and accepted the reality, not wanting to back away. He is very scared but he doesn't want to escape from the only person that has been his friend and also has asked him to join her family.  
Why did she ask him to join? He was always stupid and useless since he was a child.

He was called "loser" at the elementary school. He remained in the sidelines, and was too shy to make friends.

Every day, when he comes back home, retires in his room reading manga or surfing the web. Sometimes he helps his parent vacuuming or cooking for dinner. He's good at cooking, he can be proud only of it.  
Anyway he doesn't have any other skill or fantastic power.

He doesn't want to disappoint her, also he felt a warm and welcoming atmosphere in her house, he never felt it before.

Arina-san is a sweet and helpful girl, even if she may seem strict and rigorous. She told him some things about the Vongola family, but he didn't understand very much and it's better if he doesn't even try.  
Also, when the group came back from the mall something happened again: they were attacked by a certain Anemone family and Sawada-san presented her group as "Knight of Dreams", almost as they were super heroes.  
Maybe the girl wanted exactly to use a fake name to be known in the city while protecting it.  
From who they should to protect Namimori?  
For what reason? There's the police for that, they don't live in Middle Age

How much is he happy to get himself involved in those stuff?

He actually doesn't show his happiness, but after the first perplexity he's now really euphoric. Finally something is changing in his life and he's now living, also he's proud of being part of something bigger.

He smiles as he never did.

He lifts his head and turns around, looking at the new classmate sitting on the desk in the last row.

The young boy has light-blue hair tied in a ponytail, his eyes are shining of gold.

Since he arrived in that class he never smiled, his expression has always been cold and detached, as he is putting a wall between him and the class.  
No one dared to approach him. Not yet, at least.

The girls seem to find him attractive, he listens to them whispering to each other excitedly, while glanced at him with loving eyes.

The boy still stares in front of him, time to time his eyes look around bored.  
Some minutes are passed and, strangely, Jun notices that the guy is staring at Sawada-san, he's looking at her with a haughty look.

The girl doesn't seem to be very interested in him, she's deep in her thoughts and is staring at an indefinite point of the room with the same puzzled expression.  
He wonders if she has realized that she's being observed.

Her amber eyes moved on his ones and she smiles. It seems she understood his worries and is trying to reassure him.

The bell rings and there's an excited murmur in the classroom. Miku and Hikari get close to the newcomer, with shy but interested looks, and despite the distance he can clearly listen to the chat.

\- Can we call you "Bliz-san"? - Miku asks, fixing the ribbon on her hair.  
 **-** What kind of job do your parents do? You moved because of them, right? - Hikari is leaning to his desk with a sensual look.  
The boy looks at both with his catlike eyes, the girls seem really embarrassed because of that but right after it he looks away. He doesn't seem interested in talking with people and everyone can easily understand it from his face.  
It seems he lives in his own world, his arrogance is enough annoying.

 

 **Nozomi:** Who the hell is that guy? I felt his breath on my neck all day!

She looks around but luckily the newcomer isn't in the class in that moment.

Jun really thought that she wouldn't notice or wasn't bothered by him, but he has to change his mind. Looks like she was just trying not to think about it.  
How could she be so much calm with two eyes still on her?

It's lunch time and students are around for having lunch with friends, the classrooms are empty but there are one or two lonely student who eat their bento alone.  
As he always did.

 **Jun:** Oh, I thought so… he never stopped to stare at you.  
 **Nozomi:** I know, and it annoys me a lot. What the hell does he want from me?  
 **Jun:** Come on, it can be that… err… I don't know, maybe he's interested in you…

Blushes, he isn't sure of his words but it would be the only explanation.  
It isn't so strange, after all Sawada-san is pretty, even if she wears a tie instead of a ribbon and she doesn't wear trinkets or make-up, she isn't ugly at all.

 **Jun:** It's possible that he noticed you… and… he wants to get close to you… or something like that…  
 **Nozomi** : Jun, I hope you are kidding. Even after what we told you yesterday…  
 **Jun:** It doesn't have anything to do with this! I'm talking about the new classmate, not a random mafia family.  
 **Nozomi:** Hey, maybe you don't understand that the enemy could be everywhere.  
 **Jun:** So you're saying that it could even be…  
 **Nozomi:** Jun, you must learn that you can't trust anyone until you're sure you can.

He is puzzled, he didn't know that Sawada-san's world was so dangerous she couldn't trust anyone.

They leave the classroom and stop in the hallway, Arashi, Haname and Kaito are waiting for them.  
The storm stares badly at the poor Jun, he hides himself behind Nozomi. He is very afraid of that redhead, she's creepy and really dangerous.  
Nozomi sighs.

 **Arashi:** … Why is he here?  
 **Nozomi:** We're going to have lunch together.  
 **Arashi:** Are you joking? Why this "one" have to have lunch with us?

Asks, approaching her friend with a serious look, it seems she really wants to send him away.  
Jun observes the two and notices that Sawada-san isn't angry, but it seems she's silently asking her to forget about it. Both have a deep bond and everyone can see that Arashi is jealous of him.

The boy doesn't want to steal her, she doesn't need to worry.  
If only he can manage to tell her about it.

 **Kaito:** Come on, Shi, the more the merrier!  
**Arashi:** Don't call me "Shi".  
 **Haname:** I can't see where's the problem. He's into the family now, isn't he?  
 **Arashi:** NO. The lunch break is reserved to the boss and us. I don't want other people.

The poor Jun wants to build a deep grave and bury himself alive, so much he's ashamed and embarassed because of it. He still is behind the brunette silently, sure the storm can't grab and kill him.  
He knows he should stay at a fixed distance from her and, even if Nozomi tried to calm him, he still is afraid of her.  
It's a shame, cause he really would like to be friend with her.

 **Haname:** Uh, do you know that in my class there are two new classmates?  
 **Nozomi:** Also in your class? In my class there's a creepy guy.  
 **Kaito:** Hey, even in my class there's a new boy! He's extremely tall, he has centered hair colored like purple!  
**Arashi:** Centered hair? What the f-?  
 **Kaito:** I swear, his hair are in the middle of his head! His head is shaved, but he has long hair in the middle of it, like a cock.  
 **Haname:** Oh, is he like a punk?  
 **Kaito:** I don't know, he's very, very strange. He's also very tall, he said that people call him "Fudou", but his real name is Jonathan.  
 **Nozomi:** Jonathan? Is he English or something like that?  
 **Kaito:** Yup, but he has Japanese parents.  
 **Haname:** The twins in my class have weird names, I can't even remember them… but their appearance really struck me.  
 **Arashi:** Do they also have centered hair?  
 **Haname:** Ah, no. They have normal hair, but they wear Ouji style!  
 **Kaito:** Eh?! What do they wear?  
 **Haname:** It's the boyish version of Lolita fashion! They're very pretty!  
 **Arashi:** So they wear clothes with laces and embroidery?

Seems that the red girl wants to puke and Jun can understand her, he can't imagine two boys dressed like dolls.

 **Nozomi:** Uh, I want to see them! They will be certainly interesting… more than Blizzard, for sure.  
 **Haname:** But that's strange… all these newcomers, what's that? A massive exodus?  
 **Kaito:** Well, in any case, we have to get the stuff. Let's see at the same place!  
 **Haname:** Of course, in five minutes.

Nozomi smiles and turns quickly, but she's almost going to bump in a passing student.

 **Nozomi:** Oh, sorry!

Jun's look in on the girl, she seems strangely uncomfortable: her amber eyes are still on the red and deep eyes of the boy. He's about twenty centimeters taller then her and his hair are brown and shoulder-length.

The student returns the look of the girl, then immediately moves forward and disappears into the mass of other students.

The albino and Arashi approach her, their looks are confused.

 **Jun:** What's up? Do you know him?

Jun is worried, he has never seen Nozomi with that look.

 **Nozomi:** No, but… it's weird… I've never seen him before… but… I felt something strange…  
**Arashi:** What the hell? Is it a love at first sight or what?  
 **Nozomi:** No, no, what are you saying? It's only that… he was strange… his eyes…  
 **Jun:** He also stared back at you… why are everyone staring at you today?  
 **Arashi:** What do you mean with "everyone"? Who dares to stare at Nozo?  
 **Jun:** The new classmate, Blizzard. He didn't do anything but staring at Nozomi all day, with his haughty eyes.  
 **Arashi:** EEEH? Who the fuck is that piece of shit?

The storm quickly turns to the class and opens the door violently.

 **Nozomi:** He isn't there. He left some minutes ago. Maybe he is having lunch.  
**Arashi:** As soon as I get my hands on him…

The bell rings again and the boy stands up, taking his backpack and exiting from the classroom. He has to pass by the staff room, and he wants to do it quickly so he can go back home and check if he received e-mail from his web "friends".  
He stops at the entrance of the school, he remembers he actually has to study with Sawada-san and the others.  
Blushes, embarrassed.  
It's common to spend an afternoon studying with friends, but it would be his first time.

When he surpasses the school gate he find himself in front of the brunette, who grabs him by his shirt collar.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, where do you think you're going? Have you forgotten that now you're in the family?

He nervously giggles, because the embarrassment and Arashi's annoyed reaction.

It would be his first afternoon of studying with friends, something he never did before.  
Anyway, of course something has to go wrong.

He finds himself thrown to the ground by Arashi, in the confusion he hides himself behind a trash can.  
At that moment he can only hear many shots and incomprehensible sentences, his head starts hurting.  
He looks out over the trash can and can see a black-dressed man with sunglasses, shooting at the boys and quickly targeting here and there.

Arashi and Kaito move toward the trees on the right, there's another man hiding there.  
Exactly in that moment a woman and her little girl turn the corner near Jun. The mother screams scared and bends to her crying child.  
A third man appears close to them, throwing himself on them and taking the child as hostage.

 **Nozomi:** Oh, fuck, Hana!

In that moment Jun comes back looking at his classmates: she's holding a long orange staff in her hands, there's something circular on the top of the weapon and it looks like a clock.  
She was fighting with the first man when she called her friend, Haname immediately pulls out two sharp weapons from her backpack, they seem gloves with blades.  
He already knows about it, they're called "katar" and the girl is very good with them.

Haname throws herself to the man who was fighting with Nozomi in order to keep him busy, while the brunette puts the rod between her legs, jumps over and immediately ignites the flames of her Hyper Mode in it, flying backwards and reaching the third man with the child, with a quick move that raises a gust of wind because the speed.

Taking advantage of the confusion of the man, the girl snatch the child from his arms and quickly takes her to Jun, leaving the two and the women hiding together.  
The man immediately regains consciousness and tries to hit the girl with some shots, but she avoids them almost falling from the rod because the quick movements.

She reaches him in no time and hits him violently in the stomach with the bottom of the weapon.  
He curses, backing away and going through the street from where the woman and the child arrived.

The man facing Haname stops the fight, throws his gun on the ground and runs away to the south side of the park.  
The last man, who was caught by Kaito, takes advantage from the distraction of the two and escapes into the woods.

 **Arashi:** Holy shit!

The storm starts run toward the man but she stops when she hears her friend's voice.

 **Nozomi:** Stop!  
 **Arashi:** Don't we try to stop them?  
 **Nozomi:** … we could take them to the police, but we'll have to explain too many things.  
 **Haname:** Let's forget about it.  
 **Kaito:** Damn. How could they use a little girl!

The sun is really upset, he approaches the woman and the scared little girl.

 **Kaito:** Ohi, little one! Don't worry, alpaca will protect you!

Instinctively he makes a funny expression, Kaito's smile is really beaming and the small child watches him curiously. Her mother picks her up, clutching the little scared and crying girl.

 **Nozomi:** Luckily you're not hurt! Go back home immediately, those guys could came back.  
 **Woman:** Thank you, thank you…

The woman is shocked and can't say anything else, but the little girl stares at Nozomi with a dreamy look.

 **Girl:** Who are you?  
 **Nozomi:** I'm one of the seven Knights of Dreams that protect Namimori.

Says, as she's acting as an anime heroine, and then caressing the girl's hair.  
The woman bows and leaves for the main street, with the child in her arms.  
While the boys take their stuff Jun's eyes catches something to the West. There's something that makes him uncomfortable, and then he notices a shadow in the alley that lead to the park.  
He looks up searching for the owner and there's a boy leaning to the wall, the same boy with red eyes Nozomi met in the school that morning.  
He has a serious look, then he turns and disappears over the alley.

The group returns home right after that, and they can't even enter the house that Luca is jumping around them, screaming euphoric.

 **Luca:** They are ready! Ready!  
 **Nozomi:** Holy sky… what are you talking about?  
**Luca:** The bracelets for guardians! Masato told me to go get them from him!

Arashi winces, the albino knows she had a fight with her brother and maybe the sister hadn't forgiven him yet.

 **Kaito:** Seriously?! I want to see them! Let's go now!

Also Kaito starts jumping as a crazy alpaca, and Luca's twin looks out of the kitchen, smiling.

 **Arina:** It's true, finally they're finished. The Vongola W.S.


	20. Target 19 - Eh? The new arrivals' true identity!

**Target 19 - Eh? The new arrivals' true identity!**

****

 

The quartet of students, including the newcomer Jun, is going to the school as usual.

Kaito and Haname are admiring the bracelets with a dreamy look, and they're studying them to understand every particularity: they looks like watches with a black strap and an interesting display, different for each guardians. When they are in standby, the display shows the proper element.

If they click a button on the side of the display, some selectable options appear on it.

 **Kaito:** It's so cool, look. If I press this little button here, on the side ...

When he clicks the button, Arashi's bracelet begins to ring like a cell phone.

 **Arashi:** Kaito stop. You're doing the same bullshit since yesterday!  
**Kaito:** But it's a great feature! You click this button and choose the element with the arrow, it seems like a wrist cell ...  
**Haname:** It is useful if we need others ... But you can't select the cloud and I don't understand why...  
**Nozomi:** It's obvious. I don't think it is good to bother that asocial... I think I'm the only one who can do it with my upgraded Locket ...

Jun is listening to the discussion and watching the bracelets with admiration.

**Arashi:**... It's pointless to look at them, these are for the guardians of the eleventh family.

Her serious look forces Jun to look away, blushing.

 **Kaito:** I still don't understand why they are called "Vongola W.S."  
**Haname:** "Wrist System", I think Masato-san chose this name.  
**Arashi:** Tsk, I wanted to call them "Vongola Super-Detectors".  
**Nozomi:** Arashi ... "W.S." is better ...  
**Arashi:** ... Yeah, you're right.  
**Kaito:** Detectors... What they have to detect?  
**Haname:** I suppose it's a random name.

The redhead turns to check that Jun isn't too close to Nozomi, he notices her eyes on him and moves quickly to the left, keeping a safe distance from her.

She doesn't understand why Nozomi dragged him into the family. What's on her mind? She should ask to her.

Lately, anyway, something makes her happy: Nozomi's change.  
That day she's wearing a plain bracelet they bought on the stands last summer. It's weird but she looks more feminine than usual.  
Actually she is okay also with her boyish look and behavior, everything is fine since the sky is happy with the way she is.  
The problem is exactly that Nozomi wasn't happy with her choice, she was doing it only for other people.  
Anyway she knows soon the sky would be perfectly herself, she only must to destroy that wall she has built around her, to protect herself from people's judgments.

That wall they are helping her to destroy.  
They have just passed the Namimori School gate and the storm crosses the look of a boy with aquamarine hair, who walks through the crowd.  
The boy seems to notice the group and glares at Nozomi, then disappears beyond the institute's entrance.  
Arashi stops, puzzled, looking at the spot where he disappeared.

 **Arashi:** ... Who the hell was him?  
**Nozomi:** Bliz ... our new classmate.  
**Jun:** That's the one we were talking about, the boy who was staring at Sawada-san all the day.

Arashi throws down her backpack and looses the tie.

 **Arashi:** I'll beat him up. Don't try to stop me because I'm going to beat him up.

The storm is already visibly angry and escapes the grip of Nozomi and Haname, advancing rapidly towards her boss classroom and opening the door violently.  
Searches for the boy with her eyes and sees him while he was sitting among the last rows of desks. He has a rather bored look and yawns, adjusting his bluish hair.  
She approaches him from the side and violently beat her hands on his desk.

 **Arashi:** What's your problem with Nozomi?

The boy, who's totally calm even after her noisy arrival, slowly turns to stares at her.

 **Bliz:** Problems? No one, here.  
**Arashi:** Why do you glare at her? What do you want from her?

His behave is almost more annoying that the problem itself.

 **Bliz:** Am I glaring at her? Well, I don't think I'm looking at her in that way. It's just my usual expression, here.  
**Arashi:**... Listen, we just have seen you in the schoolyard and it seemed you wanted to kill her with your eyes.  
**Bliz:**... I said that's my normal look, I'm not going to kill anyone, here.

Arashi suddenly starts trembling, not because the guy is scary but something is making her vibrate strongly.  
She pulls the right arm up and looks at her WS: there's the number XI blinking on the display, it should mean that Nozomi is calling her.  
The vibration stops some seconds after it, leaving the girl speechless, while Nozomi and Jun quickly enters the room and get close to the two.

 **Nozomi:** Ara! I was afraid you were fighting!  
**Arashi:** ...

She still can't speak, her body is shaken because the violent vibration and she hasn't recovered yet.

 **Jun:**... are you okay?

The new classmate gets up and is going to the door when Arashi finally speaks, stopping him before he could run away.

 **Arashi:** A... at lunch time in the schoolyard. ... Don't sneak off.

The boy turns to her, puzzled, before going away.

 **Nozomi:** No! I wanted to stop you from doing stupid things!  
**Arashi:** ... Are you the one that have made my W.S. vibrate?  
**Nozomi:** ... Vibrate? Didn't it ring like the other ones?  
**Arashi:** No, no. It vibrated for almost three seconds.  
**Nozomi:** Oh. That's nice.  
**Arashi:** ... No, it's not nice at all. Is there any button to lower the vibration? It took me a while to recover.  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea ... According to what Arina said, if I press one of the spheres of my Vongola Locket... which are apparently buttons, I can call the correspondent guardian. If I press the center, the clam ... I can call you all together. But I have no idea how to lower the intensity of the "ringer" ...

 

***

 

During the boring physics lesson everyone is trying to figure what the teacher is talking about. Nozomi is instead somewhat nervous and feels uncomfortable for other reasons. She glances at Jun, who is also quite worried and is cold sweating.

For all the day she did nothing but looking at Bliz, thankfully he's always bent over his book and seems quiet, there is no trace of worry.

When the bell sounds again it is now lunch time. The anxious Vongola puts books in the backpack but the new classmate approached her unnoticed. The girl looks up quickly, and notices that he isn't even looking at her.

 **Bliz:** Your guardian of the storm is really a troublemaker, here.

Then he disappears beyond the door.

" _... Guardian ...? How the hell does he know about it...?_ "

A disturbing idea scares Nozomi, she quickly gets up and asks to Jun to follow her, throwing herself in the corridor and pressing the blue and yellow button on her Locket. She hopes that the sun and the rain respond immediately to her call.

 **Jun:** What's going on? What did he say?  
**Nozomi:** He knows everything, he must be a member of the Anemone family!  
**Jun:** Eh? The guys who want to kill you? He doesn't wear any sunglasses!  
**Nozomi:** We can't rely on their clothing! Maybe he is a spy, Arashi is in danger!

The two avoid the confused students in the corridor and reach the schoolyard. The Vongola tries to localize her friend, looking around confused.  
Then she stops her look on the playing field, the redhead was trying to hit Blizzard with some fists but the boy's easily avoiding all her attacks.

 **Nozomi:** Arashi, wait!

She throws herself down the stairs toward the friend, but her path is blocked by two boys identical in appearance, some centimeters taller than her, wearing laces blouses instead of the uniforms. They surely are the twins Haname was talking about.

At that point she wonders if all the newcomers are connected to each other, and if their goal is to fight her and her family.

Another boy joins the twins by the right side: he's very tall and he's wearing his uniform in a sloppy way. His head is shaved with only a tuft of dark hair in the middle, with purple tips. Of course he is the new Kaito's classmate.

 **Nozomi:** Damn! What do you want from us?

Nozomi is clearly agitated: they are surrounded by them and Arashi is fighting alone against Blizzard.  
After she has understood Bliz isn't a common boy, the storm pulled out her guns and she's shooting at him trying to hit her fast enemy.  
Suddenly she stops and turns to the school, realizing the two were just arrived.

 **Arashi:** Nozo! Hurry to get Hana and Kaito! These aren't normal students!

She moves by instinct, something has touched her shoulder. She doesn't own Vongola hyper intuition but her sixth sense is still strong. She turns behind her and finds herself looking at a long and sharp slab of ice stuck in the ground.

She trembles.

 **Arashi:** Where ... Who the fuck are you?!

The Vongola saw everything and is more than ever worried, she slips between the legs of the tall boy and manages to surpass the three guys. Strangely no one tries to catch her, they're still blocking Jun's path.

The sky rushes toward the step of the stair that separates her from the playing field, but a fourth person appeared in front of her. She doesn't even have to look at him that she already recognizes that weird feeling: it's the same red-eyed boy from the day before.

 **Nozomi:** You ... I know you're from Anemone's! You won't get away with this!

The Vongola is angry and tries to go into Hyper Mode, but strangely the flame doesn't respond to her.  
She can't delay nor can fail, she has to move Bliz away from Arashi as soon as possible, in order to avoid the worst situation. That guy owns some strange abilities while Arashi isn't yet enough good with using her flame, it's an unequal fight and the storm is risking too much.

She relaxes her body and attempts to weaken the anger, reaching a situation of apparent spiritual tranquility, and the flame finally starts to burn on her head.

She aims the young man who stands in the way, trying to punch him when Arashi's scream forces her to stop and turn around: the storm was almost hit by the boy, but her legs and her hips are covered of ice.

Arashi's face is indescribable, but also Nozomi is shocked.  
What the hell is happened?  
Which power or skill allows Blizzard to freeze a person?  
Maybe he can be an illusionist, but she doesn't feel the flame of the mist. Rather she perceives an unknown flame, something different from the flames of the sky.  
Who the hell is that guy and what's his skill?  
If they really work for Anemone family then they have finally found amazing people, and Nozomi and her guardians are in troubles.

This time she's really scared.

 **Arashi:** What are you?! WHAT ARE YOU?  
**Bliz:** That's it? I'm disappointed, Fukada Arashi. I was expecting more thrills from this fight, here.  
**Haname:** Nozomi!

Her friend's voice comes from behind her and the brunette turns to the building: the sun and the rain have just joined Jun. Haname has thrown the brown suitcase with the Sky Rod to the Vongola, who immediately catches it.

" _Thank goodness, I'm such an idiot because I didn't bring it with me._ "

Haname and Kaito are blocked by the three boys from before, they are preventing them from reaching their boss. It doesn't seem they want to hit them, this is why Nozomi's glance makes them understand to stay still studying the situation, luckily also Kaito has understood her feelings.  
Right now the danger is represented but the icy boy and the boy with red eyes, it's better not to provoke the other three or they would be outnumbered.

She builds the rod and turns to Arashi's enemy, still looking at the girl. The brunette wants to reach him and separate them to help her friend to recover.  
Anyway the dark-haired boy takes advantage from her distraction and rushes forward at her left side, hitting her in the stomach with a kick and making her fall behind.

Rolls on the ground and tries to gets up quickly to recover her balance. She tightens the rod and points it to the enemy, then she tries to hit him to the stomach with the bottom, but the boy avoids it one second before and was only barely hit. Nozomi turns to hit him in his face with the body of the staff, the synchronization is perfect but he manages to block it: he puts his shoulders in the opposite side of the girl's, grabbing the rod with his left hand and stopping with his face turned to the right, close to her right ear.

\- Not bad. But you still doesn't know how to use your strength, such a waste. -

He chuckles, while the girl is flaming of rage: he easily avoided her moves, he already hit her and is also making fun of her, with that arrogant smile of someone who feels superior to anyone.

Who the hell is that boy?  
She must not get carried away by her emotions, those enemies are particularly powerful and one misstep would lead her to her defeat.

She manages to escape his grip and turns quickly toward him, noticing that a reddish flame is burning on his forehead.

 **Nozomi:** Hyper Mode ... how you can...

She's speechless, observing that unknown flame, but it remembers her something.

 **-** Come on. - the young boy throws himself against the girl and tries to hit her in the face, but she predicts his move and lowers, hitting him in the chest and throwing him to the ground.

The boy immediately gets up, jumps in the air and arrives behind the Vongola, striking her with violence and throwing her again to the ground.  
Nozomi moves slowly, her body hurts and it's hard to get up. The strength of the boy is superior and with a few strokes he managed to break her in that way.  
She is destroyed in both body and spirit, her shinu ki is already extinguished even if she's trying to get up.

 **Jun:** HEY! YOU ARE UNFAIR!

She turns to the albino boy, next to him Haname and Kaito are nervous, ready to act but uncertain on what they should do. The three boys can be even more dangerous than the other two, how can they fight against them?  
Kaito can't restrain himself anymore, he always was been the more impulsive in the family and must give in to his instincts. He tries to punch the taller boy, but Jonathan Fudou blocks Kaito's punches with a spanner, wrapped in a brownish flame.  
Haname looks like she would have wanted to pull him by his hair, he ended up in the trap and hasn't changed anything, because he can't go to save Nozomi or Arashi.  
Meanwhile the twins are giggling, still looking at the rain.  
She doesn't seem to want to fight, it's only pointless after all, she's just studying them as her friend asked to do.

Blizzard has heard Jun's cry, so he has replied to him with a puzzled look, cold as always.

 **Bliz:** Unfair, uh? In mafia everything is fine ... you have to fight with everything you got or you will die killed by someone else, here.  
**Nozomi:** ... you're right ... I was stupid, I underestimated them.

She clenches her fists, angry with herself.  
The brown-haired boy approaches her, observing the girl trying to gets up.

 **-** You are very resolute, huh? I like it. -

 **Arashi:** Get away from her, you piece of shit!

The storm, worried about what could happen to her sky, tries to destroy the ice with her hand, going so far as to hurt her own fingers in order to break it, but the ice doesn't seem to want to give in. She screams, swears and curses with rage, because she can't be able to help Nozomi.

 **Bliz:** Ah ... so much energy ... but you don't know how to use it, here. If you had used your flame, you would have already destroyed that ice long ago.

\- Anyway, you're not so bad, Sawada Nozomi. However... you and your guardians are still weak and inexperienced. -

The Vongola looks at him confused: in that moment she isn't anymore sure they work for that infamous family, she doesn't feel any threat from them.  
Then who are those guys and how can they use those weird powers?

**Nozomi:** ... Who the hell are you? You are not part of the Anemone family, right?

She asks, uncertain. The guy raises an eyebrow, puzzled, helping Nozomi to sit on the ground, since she can't stand on her feet, and sitting down next to her, looking curious at the girl.

\- Mh, Anemone family, you say? I don't know who they are. -

Nozomi stares at him, confused, her heart begins to beat fast and she feel something coming from him, something nostalgic.

\- By the way, I am Caesar, Kozato Caesar. I'm the future eleventh boss of Simon family. -


	21. Target 20 part I - Eh? Nozomi's feelings

**Target 20 part I - Eh? Nozomi's feelings**

****

 

 **Nozomi:** If you hadn't stopped suddenly, it wouldn't have happened!  
**Caesar:** If you had looked forward, you wouldn't bumped into me.  
**Nozomi:** Don't turn this around on me! The fault is of course yours!  
**Caesar:** Are you kidding? You bumps into people and blame others?  
**Nozomi:** I don't blame others, I blame who is to blame!  
**Caesar:** So think about it: you were RUNNING.  
**Nozomi:** Out of school you can run, what is your problem?  
**Caesar:** Sure you can, but at least look ahead!  
**Nozomi:** I calculated the distance from you and you shouldn't have to be there.  
**Caesar:** Ah, now it is forbidden to stop and fix the mp3 headphones? Seriously?  
**Nozomi:** At least, if you have looked up, you would have noticed that I was coming.  
**Caesar:** What, what, what? I am standing on the sidewalk and I have to be careful not to be hit by a crazy girl running without looking? Are you insane?  
**Nozomi:** You could also be hit by a furious alpaca, in life you should always be careful!  
**Caesar:** Well also you weren't looking, right? I could tell you the same thing.

The discussion seems to continue for much longer, and the four Kozato Caesar's guardians and Sawada Nozomi's ones, along with Jun, look at the two arguing guys with confused looks.

Arashi, which is far from the unpleasant Bliz, doesn't know if she should do something to help her or not.  
Meanwhile, Haname and Kaito are talking with the cute twins and the tall Jonathan Fudou, they started calling him "Fudou-san": he is the guardian of the Mountain of Simon family and he is sweet and caring, but also very shy as opposed to Bliz, the guardian of the Glacier, which is cold and arrogant.  
The twins Ylius and Yren, however, are respectively the guardians of the Desert and Swamp and they are identical: it is impossible to distinguish one from the other, they also speak in unison.  
After some moment Jun, who is on the sidelines, sighs.

 **Jun:** It's ten minutes now and they're still arguing...  
**Bliz:**... The Eleventh Vongola is pretty hysterical, here.  
**Arashi:** She is not hysterical, she only just wants justice.  
**Fudou:** But ... really, it's her fault, our boss hasn't done anything wrong.  
**Arashi:** Details. They are just fucking details.  
**Bliz:** Details my ass! She bumped into him, here. Instead of bumping into random people she has to look around when running, here.  
**Arashi:** Say again "here" and I'll shoot you in the mouth.  
**Bliz:**... It's a habit ... here ...  
**Haname:** They get along very well, uh?  
**Ylius & Yren:** Caesar is enjoying this, is he?  
**Kaito:** Enjoying?  
**Ylius & Yren:** The boss is having fun!  
**Ylius:** We haven't saw him so happy...  
**Yren:**... for a really long time!  
**Haname:** Ah, so? Well, it seems they're fighting a lot ... they are blaming each other.  
**Fudou:** Uh ... no. The boss is playing with the Vongola, he got a taste...  
**Bliz:** Ohi, Caesar! Isn't it time to go home? I'm bored, here.

The Simon turns to his guardians, forgetting immediately about Nozomi and leaving her alone while still talking.

 **Caesar:** Yeah. Come on, I'm hungry as a wolf ~

He smiles slyly as he approaches the group.  
Nozomi is wide-mouthed without having finished to say the sentence, watching him incredulous.

 **Nozomi:** ... are you ignoring me?

The guy puts his backpack over his shoulder and reaches his right-hand man Bliz, the other guardians get close to them.

 **Caesar:** So, have you become friends with Nozomi-chan's guardians?  
**Ylius & Yren:** Yes! They are nice!  
**Fudou:** They are interesting people, I like them.  
**Bliz:** They are indifferent for me, especially the hothead of the storm.

Bliz glances to Arashi, it seems he wants to provoke her. The redhead stares at him and then the glacier turns, pretending not to see her.

 **Nozomi:** NOZOMI-CHAN? Who have given you the permission to call me with this confidence, uh?

She gets next to him, very upset.

 **Caesar:** Uh? Is there something that bothers you, Nozomi-chan?

He chuckles, provoking the fury of the girl. She tries to control herself, with a smile of defiance.

 **Nozomi:** Oh ... no ... Not at all, Caesar-kun.

She winks, hoping to get him.

 **Caesar:** Aw, she already call me so intimately ~ You're so cute~

He smiles, amused, pulling her cheek.  
The girl immediately gets away from him, putting her hand on the hot cheek and looking at him as he was the final boss of a videogame: her provocation has failed and he also won again.  
That boy is awfully bastard.

 **Nozomi:** W-what? What the fuck are you talking about?

She complains, furious but almost crying.

 **Caesar:** Ooops, I'll take back it! You're just rude and vulgar.

He chuckles and he walks away with his guardians, without looking back, disappearing in the crowded city.  
Nozomi feels her pride going to pieces, with the boy's laugh as soundtrack.

**Nozomi:** I ... I ... I ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo ... calm down, don't care about him. He's only playing with you!

The storm is also angry, but tries to calm her friend.

 **Nozomi:** B-but he... he...

She sobs, offended in her soul.

 **Haname:** Come on. Let's go back home to have snacks and you'll see the smile will come back!

The rain takes the brunette's arm and pulls her away from there.

 

***

 

 **Arina:** Have they got into a fight also today?

Arina looks at Nozomi and Arashi, sat in a corner of the living room, while eating biscuits and meditating a terrible revenge on the Simons.

 **Haname:** Apparently ... Kozato-kun doesn't care much about it, in fact, he does it on purpose.  
**Luca:** What a weird way to have fun.  
**Kaito:** Well, there's nothing strange ... they are nice people.  
**Shinji:** Then... should we have to insert them in the plan?  
**Kaito:** Which plan?  
**Shinji:** ... Namimori protection plan.  
**Kaito:**... Oh, the Night of Dreams?  
**Luca:** Err, it seems a night club name. It's called "Knight of Dreams".  
**Nozomi:** NO. WE are the ones who protect Namimori, why should put them in our group?!  
**Arashi:** Exactly! What the fuck does he want from us? Who the fuck he is in the first place?

The storm and the sky drag themselves to the wooden table, getting close to the other friends.

 **Arina:** He asked me to take part in your stupid night patrols. I don't care about one or more people, the idea is stupid anyway. But the Anemone family is around there and it would be better if we have more helps.  
**Kaito:** We can handle it with our powah.  
**Haname:** We must also say that the Knight of Dreams are seven ... and I prefer they keep being the seven of us.  
**Luca:** We started almost two weeks ago and we already are fond of this role as vigilant.  
**Shinji:** ... Just like the Vongola family at the dawn of its history.  
**Nozomi:** Exactly. We are living the history as Primo-sama wanted it! Aww Primo-sama...

Nozomi blushes, swinging.

 **Arashi:** Nozo, don't drool too much.  
**Arina:** In any case, I ask you to think about it. Simons are valuable allies for the Vongola, I told you the last time: there is an important pact that shouldn't be broken in any way.  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't think the bickering of two teenagers can break the Vongola-Simon pact. I don't want to go against the Simon family, after all I have always admired Cozart-san since I saw also him in my dreams ... however I simply don't want that Caesar steals my job.  
**Luca:** Hey, Juuichidaime ... what if we're going to reject them and then they really steal our job doing that in their own way?  
**Shinji:** Luca is right, if they're going to join us they should do stuff in our own way.  
**Nozomi:**... I never thought about this...  
**Kaito:** Eeeeh? No! I don't want they can take all the fun!  
**Arina:** We have to decide quickly, I told him today I was going to give him a reply.  
**Nozomi:** Uh! Are you saying that he's coming here?  
**Arina:** Precisely.  
**Haname:** I propose a vote. Knowing that if we choose not to work together we risk that our job can be stolen by them, who is in favor of a collaboration between Vongola XI and Simon XI raise his hand.

Kaito, Luca, Shinji and Haname raise their hands quickly.

 **Arina:** ...Undicesima ... Arashi. What would you do?  
**Nozomi:** I don't want to do it.  
**Luca:** Hey, it's four and two, we won, right?  
**Arina:** Not if you want to do it in the "mafia way". You know, the final decision is always of the boss... who should decide for the sake of the family, not for personal purpose.

The reproach of the tutor makes her jump, she holds Arashi's blouse stronger.

 **Arashi:** However, also I am against to it. There is no gain from those guys.  
**Kaito:** Especially with that Blizzard-thing, right?  
**Arashi:** That walking icicle must disappear from the face of the universe.

Arina gets up and sits next to Nozomi, watching her apprehensively.

 **Arina:** ... Undicesima... let's be serious, since you care a lot about this "game"... If you really want to simulate an hypothetical mafia reality, you should be more persuasive. I know you're very confused by this situation and I can understand your reasons for not wanting to work with him, but usually a boss should find the benefits an alliance could give to the family.  
**Nozomi:** Problems. Troubles, troubles, troubles, and still other problems. Caesar is just a spoiled brat, just because I'm two years younger than him he can't treat me like a kid!  
**Arashi:** Well said Nozo, he is an impertinent boy and he should learn manners.  
**Arina:** ... Spoiled boy. Mh ... treats people like he want, it's cheeky and sometimes very rude, doesn't know manners...  
**Nozomi:** Exactly!  
**Arina:** ... The description seems to correspond to someone I know.  
**Nozomi:** ...

The Vongola understand what Arina wants to say and she feels quite offended.

 **Arina:** Undicesima ... you both are much more alike than you think. I think that's why you can't get along.  
**Haname:** So ... What are we going to do?  
**Shinji:** I have an idea, if Nozomi is fine with it.

They turn to Shinji, everyone look perplexed and incredulous.  
It isn't it strange that the boy exposes his opinion, but it's really amazing that he suggests something spontaneously.

 **Shinji:** ... I understand the rivalry between the boss and the Simon's boss, so why don't give him a test?  
**Luca:** A test? What kind of test?  
**Shinji:** Well, a mission to see if he's able to collaborate with us or if the guy totally ignores the group and orders.

He said too many words. That guy cannot be Shinji but a very talkative clone.

 **Arina:** Not a bad idea ...  
**Nozomi:** Uhm. But I still don't understand it, why should we care about them? Why don't we act as if we had never met?  
**Kaito:** In the past few weeks we always ended up meeting them ... in one way or another.  
**Arashi:** I know that shit is stalking us. If I catch him, look, I won't limit myself to report him for stalking, I'm going to fill his ass with bullets.  
**Arina:** Arashi, enough. Remember that we can not lift a finger on them.  
**Arashi:** Oh no, it will be self-defense. I won't let him go!  
**Arina:** Arashi! Are you listening to your words? Because some stupid and nonsense fights you're complaining like children! Grow up!  
**Haname:** Hold on. Kaito's right, Kozato-kun seems to be attracted to Nozomi and us ... Since we can't ignore or avoid him and it seems he only argue with Nozo ... we can make him to collaborate together with someone else! Nozomi won't have to deal with him and they won't have fights during missions.  
**Nozomi:** Well, do as you like, just keep that shit away from me.  
**Arina:** Undicesima! Enough of this rude and vulgar language!  
**Nozomi:** Oh, today you're the second one who said I'm rude and vulgar.

She jumps up, angry.

 **Nozomi:** If you're so much disgusted by me find another boss and stop being a pain in the ass.

She turns and walks towards the door, followed by a worried Arashi and the incredulous looks of the guardians and the tutor.  
She's still looking at the door handle, her storm is behind her waiting to see what she's going to do.

 **Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry.  
**Arashi:** It wasn't you, Nozo. Why have you taken it out on Haname and the others? They had nothing to do with it.  
**Nozomi:** I'm sorry, I didn't want to say it...  
**Arashi:** Why did you react like that? Only because she said you seem rude and vulgar?  
**Nozomi:** It's the first time it hurts me so much, even if I'm used to it.  
**Arashi:** It is because you're starting to accept your real yourself. You keep wanting to wear that mask, but you know your life is changing. At the end hiding is useless, Nozomi will be loved only when she's going to be the real Nozomi.  
**Nozomi:** It's not like that! ... I hate being lower than him...

The brunette has tears in her eyes, and the redhead raises her eyebrow, perplexed.

 **Arashi:** Lower than who...? Caesar? You're not lower than him, what are you saying?  
**Nozomi:** I hate him! He's everything I want to be! ... Lately my self-esteem is very low, and my complex have increased... I can't look at him and be his friend.  
**Arashi:** ... Are you jealous of him?  
**Nozomi:** He's... the future boss of Simons, right? He was raised up as such, respected by everyone, recognized and instructed by his father, he learned to fight thanks to qualified people and also Enma-san... he's the apotheosis of the perfect heir. He's everything I'm not, he had everything that was denied to me. I hate him.  
**Arashi:** Nozomi... you had so much else.  
**Nozomi:** What? My father hasn't recognized me as his heir and he hasn't taught me anything. No one taught me how to fight, no one was happy when I learned how to use my shinuki for the first time, no one recognizes me as the future eleventh boss. I'm just a kid, a female, weak and probably stupid, abandoned by my father halfway of the world.  
**Arashi:** No, Nozomi, no! You do know why your father has sent you here. You parents came visit you three months ago, and before it you spent Christmas and New Years Eve with them. You can't say he has abandoned you, you also said he's very busy, usually your mother came more often than him.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, yeah, I know... but... it's true he hasn't recognized me as his heir. The last time I went to Italy there were brats laughing at me, they told me I'm "the Vongola who's not a Vongola". they were making fun of me, you know? Because I'm not the heir! I have Primo'sama's blood inside me, I'm the only child of the boss, but I'm not the heir! My father can decide to destroy the family rather than make me the boss!  
**Arashi:** ... He can't do this, you know it. He would be mean.  
**Nozomi:** He's apprehensive, too protective, and even sexist. I'm the little cute daughter to keep safe, not his heir.  
**Arashi:** You're going to become the boss, don't stop believing in your dreams. You're not a doll and he knows it, you're not his propriety! He can't protect you forever, maybe he's just waiting for you to become an adult.  
**Nozomi:** Adult or not... it doesn't matter, for now I'm mister nobody, I'm not worth of anything in that manor, I'm hardly even recognized as his daughter... no one knows my name, or my face.  
**Arashi:** And you're jealous of Caesar because people recognize him...? Who cares about the others! Again you're caring too much about what people say, it's wrong! I recognize you as the future Vongola boss, so do the others in the living room. Enough with caring about people who say you're not a Vongola, they're just idiots who need Decimo's written declaration to understand who you are.  
**Nozomi:** This is how it works in Vongola, Arashi... it's papa who decide who's the heir... who should wear the ring...  
**Arashi:** Well, you have said it, you're the last one who owns Vongola blood, so it doesn't matter if he likes it or not, that ring is going to be yours.  
**Nozomi:**... But people should accept me... and I don't think they'll do it, I'm so weak and pitiful... this is why I didn't want to show my weaknees... Unlike Caesar, who is very strong, admired by all, and even intelligent ... the opposite of me ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo, if you hides behind a mask of falsness people can't love you anyway. It's a shame cause Sawada Nozomi is a wonderful person, with her dreams and feelings, strengths but also weaknesses. She doesn't need to pretend to be someone else, or being jealous of Kozato Caesar. I can assure you.  
**Nozomi:** ... You always reassure me like that, while I do nothing but give you further problems ... forgive me ...

The Sky's eyes are shining, as if she wants to cry.

 **Arashi:** It's hard to be the right hand of a fool like you ... I have to be your shadow and I have to take your problems, helping you recovering your strength. I'm doing this because I know what it takes and I know that I want to do. For you, Nozomi.

She throws herself in her arms, feeling protected and safe. She remains there for some seconds, smelling her soft perfume.

" _... it isn't right ... I do nothing but give her problems and she ... What kind of person am I?_

 _Why am I hurting the people who love me?_ "

 **Arashi:** Nozo ... You are a human being. That's something you don't understand.  
**Nozomi:**... eh?  
**Arashi:** A human being. A woman, with her concerns, her weaknesses and her experiences. Humans make mistakes, they mature, they understand. They are not perfect and indestructible, you know? Even Primo and Decimo are human beings like you.  
**Nozomi:** But... Papa and Primo-sama are strong, they are wise, they know so many things, they don't have weaknesses ...  
**Arashi:** This is what you think, but we are born equal. Even they grew up, learned, were wrong, have changed and have become strong. Also you will become strong, because you are also a human being who grows and learns ... you, we, the whole family together. As human beings we need to improve grow together.  
**Nozomi:** Anyway I can't reach papa's level.  
**Arashi:** Why?

That question leaves the girl speechless, she is confused and can't reply to that question.  
Why?  
Perhaps because she is a woman? Maybe even if she has a great culture she doesn't know how to behave in society? Maybe it's because her absurd way of thinking?  
After all, being able to learn faster or having read thousands of books doesn't mean she's super smart. Smartness and geniality are different things.

 **Arashi:** Nozomi. Nothing can stop you from reaching the level of your father or even overcome it. But you have to believe in it, you must have the determination to make mistakes and improve. You have to grow. You can't tell now, you're only fourteen.

The brunette is puzzled, she has never imagined that Arashi is so mature.  
She's more mature than her. What is she doing in her life? She got stuck on a game and an impossible love, complaining and crying for her uselessness, without actually doing something to change what she doesn't like.

Blushes, looking down.

 **Arashi:** Also. Why did you bring Jun in the family? I know that there is something behind it, since when he joined it you seem so much worried.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah... I'm worried about him. He could be in danger ...  
**Arashi:** So why did you bring him?  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't know. Something happened... inside me... and I asked it without realizing it ...

Nozomi is full of sadness and demoralization, the redhead can only squeeze her harder to calm the girl.  
Both can understand each other, this is why Nozomi is in harmony with her and she feels so much comfortable.

 **Arashi:** If you want to leave the things as they are because you're afraid to hurt his feelings, it's fine... but you should took your responsibilities.  
**Nozomi:** I'm trying... I know I did something stupid and I'm suffering the consequences.  
**Arashi:** Who knows, maybe this experience can teach us something...

The brunette gets away from Arashi's arms when she hears some steps outside the entrance: the door is open and her grandmother appears, with many shopping bags in her hands.

 **Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan! What happened?  
**Nozomi:** I'll help you baachan, wait.

She takes her bags and helps her, asking to her friend to come back in the living room while she's helping her grandmother.

 **Nana:** Today I bought many stuff on sales!

The woman smiles as always, putting the purchases on the right places helped by her granddaughter. She is a kind and caring woman, always ready to give advice and to welcome people at home. Her kindness remember her her mother.

 **Nozomi:** Baachan ... do you think I can become a pretty woman?

She suddenly asks, giving voice to her feelings. Miss Sawada seems thoughtful, she turns and takes some pots from the furniture, then she gets close to the cooker.

 **Nana:** Nozo-chan, you should have more confidence in yourself, you know?

 _"Confidence in myself ... or in others? What's wrong with me?_ "

 **Nana:** You are a beautiful girl, but you are afraid to show you for who you are and you hide yourself. The real question is... what do YOU want to be?

The girl doesn't reply, still staring at the woman.

 **Nana:** You think you're too much frail. You think the only way to be strong is show yourself as a little thug. Nozo-chan is afraid of the world around her and the judgements of the people, this is why she hides under the bed like a child.

The sky giggles, that metaphor is perfect for her. It remembers when she usually hides herself in the closets.  
The woman approaches her niece, looking at her eyes.

 **Nana:**... Nozo-chan looks like her mother, but the shape of her eyes is clearly from Tsu-kun. So clear and shining... so honest that no mask can hide them. People who knows you already understand everything by looking at your eyes, without needing words. Also you can obtain anything, because you're pretty strong and you only need a little push. You have so much friends, after all!

The brunette laughs, embarrassed. It's amazing that her grandmother knows her very well while she has always thought she couldn't understand her feeling.  
She feels so stupid.

The doorbell rings and she hears the sound of the closing door. She looks out from the kitchen, the Simon has just entered the house.

" _... oh no, that's right, he had to come ... "_

 **Caesar:** Where is the kid?  
**Arina:** Uh? Undicesima is coming, she's in the other room.

Arina escorts him into the living room and he follows her, smiling.  
At that moment Nozomi feels a strange pain in her chest. What is that genuine smile on the face of that bastard?  
After all, she doesn't know anything about him. Maybe there are many aspects of his personality that she still doesn't know.  
When she enters the room, the brunette looks at her friends trying not to look at the Simon, but she fails because he immediately attracts her attention.

 **Caesar:** Oh, here she is!

She sighs, she doesn't want to talk to him in front of everyone. Her body is trembling as shaken by invisible shocks and she's cold sweating.

Thanks to the sky her grandmother appears in the room asking her to buy eggs because she has forgotten them.  
She ignores her friends who want to take the task, takes her backpack and quickly goes out of the house, breathing the afternoon air and feeling better.

_continue ..._


	22. Target 20 Part II - The two Eleventh

**Target 20 Part II - The two Eleventh**

** **

 

She stops a few steps from the main road, sighing and looking up at the reddish sky.  
Then she turns, angry again.

**Nozomi:** Arashi was right, it's true that you're a stalker!

The eleventh Simon comes out of an alley, chuckling as usual as he approaches the girl.

**Caesar:** I just wanted to join you.  
 **Nozomi:** ... really?

The girl looks at him puzzled.

**Caesar:** No, I lied. It's late and I'm worried about a stupid girl walking alone.  
 **Nozomi:** ... you're nice like a pineapple in the ass.  
 **Caesar:** Oh, what a nice compliment! It suits your sloppy behavior.

The sky trembles with rage.  
She feels strangely uncomfortable, she hears a noise behind her and she looks at the serious expression of Caesar to understand what is happening.  
Opens the backpack and take the bag containing the rod, she builds it quickly, just in time to avoid a blow from her back.  
She turns quickly, jumping on the back of the Sky Rod and already in Hyper mode, she finds herself in front of a man with sunglasses, who's targeting her with a gray rifle.  
The man starts shooting, there aren't any bullets but greenish lasers which caused small explosions.  
If the two boys were hit, it would have been a big problem.

**Caesar:** ... Is he one of the famous Anemone Family? He doesn't seem so strong.

The young man, who is also already in hyper mode with the shinuki of the earth burning on his forehead, throws himself against the enemy trying to hit him with his fists, that are spreading a strange aura with runic writing.

**Nozomi:** what's that?

The brunette notices the aura while the enemy is thrown back by the blow of the boy. The strange energy seems to come from the ring he's wearing.

**Caesar:** Simon ring of the earth.  
 **Nozomi:** EH? Do you already have the Simon ring? But .. but ...  
 **Caesar:** My dad gave it to me, so I can get used to it, and also because I'm his heir. You haven't yet received the Vongola ring of the sky, right? Maybe your father thinks it's not the time for it yet.

Is he making fun of her again?

**Nozomi:** Do you already are the Simon boss or not?  
 **Caesar:** No, I'm not. Also the heir can wear the ring. Your father received it at least five years before he became the boss. Didn't you know it?  
 **Nozomi:** No. .. I didn't know it.  
 **Caesar:** You should study more.

The Simon jumps just in time to avoid a laser shot while Nozomi hits him with her rod and knocks him into a wall. She points the rod toward him, wanting to give him the final blow, but she can't maintain control of her weapon and she smashes against the same wall.  
The Simon observes the two guys stuck on the wall, and remains somewhat puzzled.

**Caesar:** Uhm ... I understand why he didn't give you the ring yet.

The dark-haired boy pulls down the two and ties the man, checking his clothes looking for other weapons while the girl is recovering, although she is still quite confused because the impact.

**Caesar:** Oh, you quickly recover. You are strong enough, another point in your favor.  
 **Nozomi:** ... don't making fun of me.  
 **Caesar:** Oh oh, looks here.

The boy has found a piece of paper in the man's pocket, the ink shows a precise address.

**Nozomi:** It's close to the mall, there's the gym right there.  
 **Caesar:** Interesting ... how about to take a look?  
 **Nozomi:** ... what?  
 **Caesar:** What do you mean with "what"? We're going to investigate, don't we? It could be their next target ... or the house of this one ... don't tell me you never thought about investigate.

Nozomi bites her lip and the boy understands that the answer is positive.

**Caesar:** ... Really, I agree with your father. It's impossible to give you that ring under these conditions.

He turns around, giggling, while the girl pouts, offended.

They arrive in front of the indicated building and quickly find the apartment, from which they can hear no noise. They surely can't knock, but they also can't go through the main door.  
The Vongola looks around while waiting for the Simon, who went to check on the other side of the building.

**Caesar:** Nozomi, come. The window is open.  
 **Nozomi:** uh? We have to enter through the window? But ... they can think we're thieves ...  
 **Caesar:** ... We are investigating, what were you expecting? So, are you going to stay here or join me?  
 **Nozomi:** Of course I come with you, who do you think I am?

She puts her hands to her hips, angry because he is doing everything by himself. Anyway, she can't blame him. She never though about investigate on the Anemone or checking the men they defeated.

Surely she couldn't do on the dead one or the man in the mall, but she defeated at least two men in the metro and she could check them, looking for papers or other clues.  
She feels immensely stupid that she hasn't thought about it, she read a lot of detective stories and played investigation games too.

But when it comes to reality, it's another matter. The real world doesn't give you the time to think, you must act immediately and you already have to know what you want to do.

You must be ready for anything.

**Caesar:** Come on, just try not to end against a wall again.  
 **Nozomi:**...

The two boys climb on a ledge and stealthily infiltrate the apartment, they find themselves in a huge room full of paperwork, spreadsheets, photographs and desks.

**Nozomi:** An office?

The Simon observes a large board with numerous pieces of newspapers, with articles about the events which took place in recent weeks: everything about Anemone Family.  
The Vongola notices pictures everywhere and a dossier with information on Anemone: where were spotted the last time, a list of places they use to attack and how they present themselves physically.

\- Who are you? -

The two wince, turning quickly to the door: there's a man in his thirties, blond with brown eyes, holding a kitchen knife.  
The first thing the girls sees is a expensive camera around his neck. It's obvious what is his job.

**Caesar:** Ehm... I know it's rude to get in from the window, but we found the address of this apartment in a suspicious man's pocket...

Caesar speaks to him with all the calm of this world.

**-** ... Suspicious man? What does this mean? And why two kids should come into my house and look through my stuff? -

The man points the knife to the boys, suspiciously. He has all the reason in the world if he doesn't want to trust two guys who got in his house through the window.

**Caesar:** I told you, we're sorry, but ...

\- I don't need your excuses. What do you want from me? Who has sent you? -  
The Simon's diplomacy and courtesy seems useless so the Vongola decides to go to the point, placing herself between Caesar and the man with the knife.

**Nozomi:** This wall is full of stuff about the Anemone. You're investigating, right?

She points to the board full of newspaper and stuff.

**Nozomi:** We want to know where they're hiding, and defeat them before they'll defeat me.

The man hesitated, puzzled.  
 **-**... Do you know about the Anemone? What does it mean you want to defeat them? Are you crazy? You're just kids! -

**Nozomi:** Listen, I don't give a fuck about your opinion. We found the address to your house in the pocket of the hit man we defeated, we hoped to find their headquarters but we were wrong.

She throws the piece of paper to the man, he catches and read it with a worried look.

**Nozomi:** Maybe you were their next target, what the hell did you do, mister...?  
\- Kanon Ryou. Anyway I should be the one to make the questions, since you're in my house. You're teens but you're talking as experienced men. What's happening between you and the Anemone? -  
 **Nozomi:** We have no time to chat with you, I just want to know where are them and you know it, you're investigating who knows since when.  
 **Ryou:** I don't take orders from a little punk who sneaked in my house, do you know they're dangerous people?  
 **Nozomi:** I surely know it since I'm the one they want to kill!

She's angry, but also feels pain on her foot: the Simon has stepped on it, his face is severe and almost scaring, it seems he wants to pull her hair.  
Maybe she knows why, she shouldn't have given so much information.  
Ops.

**Ryou:** ...You? Do you want to tell me that you're their target? And why they want to kill a little girl? Please, go home to play video games.  
 **Nozomi:** Speak now, we can't stay here 'til night!

Caesar grabs the girl before she can punch him and pushes her away, with a super fake smile and getting close to her ears.

**Caesar:** what are you doing, moron?

He takes again the lead, approaching the man with his hands up.

**Caesar:** Forgive my stupid friend, she's very nervous today. I understand we look like kids, but we need to stop those crazy men before they can hurt other people. Why are you so concerned about them? What does link you to them?

The man is still holding the knife, probably because he doesn't want to let his guard down, doesn't respond immediately and take some time to decide whether to speak or not.  
His face is thoughtful and continues to swallow.

**Ryou:** This concerns me personally. About fifteen days ago there was an explosion at the mall. My mother ... was there. She's old and has heart problems ... now she is still in hospital under observation.

The brunette listened carefully, she also was there and remembers that day.

**Caesar:** Have you decided to investigate about them to avenge your mother? **  
Nozomi:** I was at the mall, they wanted to kill me... I'm sorry. We have caught the terrorist, and we handed him over the police... but I didn't know there were injured people...  
 **Ryou:** ... You were there...?  
 **Nozomi:** The clinic from the first bomb was the one where I was hospitalized, then they followed us in the metro where one of them died, and the second bomb was at the mall... I was at all the places.  
 **Ryou:**...So are you really their target? ...  
 **Nozomi:** Exactly. And I want to kick their asses before they do something wrong again. Isn't it something you also want?

The photographer lowers the knife, surprised by the words of the young girl. He is not very sure, but it seems he wants to give her a chance.  
He slowly approaches the desk, without looking away from the boys.  
He picked up a file from a stack of papers and hands it to the girl, hesitating. Nozomi grabs him and back off cautiously, followed by Caesar.  
She observes the words on the paper and nods.

**Nozomi:** Thanks... it's time to put an end to all of this. Sorry again for getting here... and wait for good news on television.

She bows slightly, then gets on the windowsill, followed by her friend, both reach the ledge on the right and cross it slowly to a beam that allows them to get down to the ground.  
They raise their eyes and notice the man is still watching them from the window. The two throw a quick glance and look at the paper with the address that leads to the hideout of Anemone.

 

The two elevenths arrive at the door of the office, a little apartment they rented in a decaying building on Namimori's outskirts. They look around, there's no one and the door is open, so they can easily go inside: the room smells of mold, the walls are full of writings and newspaper clippings like those on Kanon Ryou's office, despite the photographer is much more neat with his stuff.

Two men in their fifties with a black suit and sunglasses are surprised to see the two boys in the apartment and, of course, try to stop them.

Nozomi really wanted to beat them with her stick but Caesar was faster than her and he has already knocked them down with a couple of punches. A third man just rushes to help them but he remains petrified at the scene, standing still in front of the door of the room where he came out.

**Nozomi:**... You're fucking strong. It's unfair ... it's the ring, yes. I don't have it yet.

The girl is pretty envy of the Simon's strength, she's looking for excuses, even if she knows actually she is the one who's quite weak and isn't able to use her flame well.  
The boy replies to her with a puzzled look.

**Caesar:** Don't give the fault to the ring, even if it does its job. You just don't know how to take full advantage of your flames.

The two observes the third man before them, he is about ten inches taller than Caesar and his hair is held back with gel.  
He's trembling, nervous, looking around without knowing what to do.

**Caesar:** ... Why are there so few men protecting this place? Where are the others?  
\- Well ... some were caught by the police, others are dead ... -  
 **Caesar:** ... And there are only a couple of men around...?  
 **-**... We aren't a large family. -  
 **Caesar:** ... I see ... that's sad.  
 **Nozomi:**... Where's your boss?

The door of the room before is quickly opened and the scared man moves frightened, crouching in the corner.  
A very short man appears on the doorway, he's about one hundred and forty centimeters, with a mustache and small eyes.

\- Oh, here you are. Come in, so we can chat a little bit. - he turns, with a lot of self-confidence, glancing at the frightened man and looking at him with a disappointed look. - Tsk. That's why I never send you on a mission. A sleaze, you are! -

The two boys follow the leader of the Anemone in his office, and they find themselves in a quite funny room: the walls are full of Vongola marks, they're all destroyed, deleted, bad cut or pierced with knives.

**Nozomi:** ...he must hate us a lot.

\- You have been good, at my house you arrived. I congratulate you, a man who can recognize the values I am. Nice to meet you, however, I'm Raimondo, and the Anemone are my pride. -

**Caesar:** So much pride ... have you got economic problems?  
 **Raimondo:** The economic crisis everyone affect, what can we do?

The man laughs, sitting on a rickety chair in front of his desk.

**Raimondo:** The men with flames are so much expensive, only one we could buy, now in prison he is.  
 **Nozomi:** Oh.. the one at the mall? ... Aren't there other men who are able to use the flames?  
 **Raimondo:** A lot of money they want, and a lot of money I don't have. A new trend those flames are!

The brunette can't hold the laughs, the short man talks in a very funny way, but also because the explanation about the men with the flames.

**Caesar:**... You could wait to get more money and men before attacking the Vongola! Attacking someone with only a couple of men was a really stupid move.  
 **Nozomi:** Hey, don't give him ideas!  
 **Raimondo:** Oh oh oh. Smart idea, but I can not wait. Eclipsed, destroyed, disintegrated the Vongola have to be!  
 **Nozomi:** May I know what we have done to you?

Nozomi crosses her arms, offended.

**Raimondo:** ... Some time ago I admired you, and by chance a Vongola guardian I met. I asked him to meet Decimo, so much joy I would have had! But he looked at me in a strange way, and with all his voice he shouted ... "YOU ARE EXTREMELY SHORT."

The Simon hardly laughs and Nozomi gasps.

" _... uncle Ryohei. He is the only one who could say that._ "

**Raimondo:** I glanced at him. The Vongola offends me! The Vongola perishes!  
 **Nozomi:** ... that's it?  
 **Raimondo:** ... What "that's it"? The offense is this!  
 **Caesar:** ... Come on, seriously? That guardian will have only made a statement and you have decided to kill the Vongola for this?  
 **Nozomi:** No, wait. He wants to kill me because uncle Ryohei told him that he is short? ...  
 **Raimondo:** Rude, you are! I'm not short, tall in another way I am!

He beats his fist on the desk that shakes alarmingly.

**Nozomi:** ... stupid in another way you are.  
 **Raimondo:** The Vongola offends again, I'll kill the Vongola!  
 **Caesar:** Hey, I'm a Simon, I have nothing to do with them!

Caesar raises his hands as he's trying not to be involved in it. He's having fun, as usual he likes to tease.

The man isn't only short but also very awkward: he pulls out a gun but it slips from his hand and Nozomi doesn't even have the reason to take her staff, she just punches him on the nose and knocks him to the ground, leaving him while rolling on the floor like a cat, with his hands on his face because of the pain.

The Vongola stares at him with pity.

**Nozomi:** I mean, come on. We can't end this story in this pitiful way ... at least one epic battle against millions of men ...

She looks around, the room is empty and everything seems to be calm and silent, the boy stares at her with an amused look.

**Nozomi:**... No, huh?  
 **Caesar:**... Economic crisis.

She wants to send him to hell but she restrains herself.

The sound of a siren seems to bring the two to reality, they realize that the police is coming.

**Caesar:** The police! Who has called it?  
 **Nozomi:** Oh ... Maybe Kanon-san?  
 **Caesar:** Let's go, before they catch us too!  
 **Nozomi:** Wait!

The Vongola approaches the wall and starts removing all the marks, putting them in her backpack, one by one.

**Nozomi:** ... The police can traces us and I don't want it!  
 **Caesar:** Right.

The boy helps her friend removing the papers and then they go out quickly from the apartment.

The police is already in the building and they decides to escape from the terrace, so they won't meet them on the way.  
They go up again on a ledge and walk, with their backs to the wall, toward a balcony. They must be careful to avoid being seen by the owners of that house, but fortunately it seems that no one is at home.

The brunette clings to the external gas pipes, going up towards the terrace putting her foot on the uneven wall, followed by an hesitant Caesar.

**Caesar:** Hey... are you sure you want-

It's useless to call her, the Vongola is already almost at the top and she lifts herself on the terrace, looking around waiting for her friend. When he's finally there, she gives him signs to reach her on the opposite side: a building is extremely close and also the heights are enough similar, with a small run they can easily jump on the other building without hurting themselves.  
The boy is incredulous.

**Caesar:** Nozomi, are you serious?  
 **Nozomi:** Don't tell me you're scared. Have you never jumped on the roofs?  
 **Caesar:** Are you a fool? Why should I do such a thing?

" _Oh... finally something he can't do!"_ she laughs, shaking her head and patting on his shoulder.

**Nozomi:** It's not hard, and you won't hurt yourself. Look at me.

Before he can say anything, the brunette throws herself over the ledge of the terrace, jumping on the adjoining building and rolling on the roof for a second, before stopping and getting back on her feet. She looks up at him and gives him signs to join her.

The guy takes a breath and imitates her, jumping on the other side and not getting hurt. They both continue their journey under the now black sky, guided by the light of the moon, jumping on adjacent rooftops until they can no longer get to the next building, too away from them, and are forced to go down the road.

The Vongola is jumping from one balcony to another, passing by cornices and exposed ducts, slipping down to the ground. The boy doesn't have her speed but doesn't find it difficult to imitate, it seems uncertain simply because he had never tried to do that before.

In fact, his perplexity turns into words just a moment later.

**Caesar:** Wasn't this called "parkour"? I saw it in some videos on the web. Do you usually do it? You look like a monkey.  
 **Nozomi:** As Knight of Dreams we go everywhere, but you're right. When I was just moved to Namimori I used to climb trees and everything else with Arashi... I still like doing it, mainly if I have to climb to the top... it seems I'm reaching the sky. When you reach the top there's an amazing harmony and...

She stops, looking around and then at the boy.

**Nozomi:** Listen, I can't stand you and it's obvious, but... I wanna show you something. Follow me.  
 **Caesar:** But... the eggs for your grandm- Nozomi? Hey!

The boy starts running again because the Vongola is already far from him and is reaching the opposite side of the road, he's trying to call her but she doesn't want to stop. She has still so much stamina and her legs are moving by themselves, leading her to the entrance of a construction site, where she finally stops waiting for the boy.

When he gets close to her, suspicious, the brunette leads him to a building under construction: some rusty beams suggest him that the site is stopped for some years.

**Caesar:** What do you want to show me?  
 **Nozomi:** Do you think you can reach the top?

She turns to him, he's giving her an incredulous look as reply. He was almost to say something offensive, but the girl anticipates him.

**Nozomi:** Say yes or no. I climbed it many times, do you think you are able to do it as well?  
 **Caesar:**... I can try. If you managed to do it, I surely can do it too.  
 **Nozomi:** Then follow me.

He sighs and she smiles, jumping and clinging on the first beam.

Just before he compared her to a monkey and it's just like that, she hangs from the beams and lifts herself with the only push of the body. It's obvious that it's a habit, she knows every foothold and after a few minutes she already climbed three-quarters of the building.

The boy is right after her, he luckily manages to pull himself without much difficulty and doesn't remove his eyes from her.  
The brunette is hanging on the last iron beam and she pulls herself up, on the top of that high building, close to the silver moon.  
For once she feels satisfied with something that she's able to do as opposed to the Simon, who arrived on top with more difficulties and more breathless than her.

Maybe she shouldn't envy him so much, he is instructed but she is self taught, and also has some abilities he doesn't have.

**Caesar:** You're really fast, I wasn't expecting it. Your arms are small, but you're quite strong. You lifted yourself up without problems.  
 **Nozomi:** Because I'm small and I'm not heavy.  
 **Caesar:** Congrats, you're really agile, I never would have imagined it. If you use this ability in a fight, you can give hard time to your enemies.

He explains, turning to the city. He's now astonished and his eyes are shining with the lights of the city. Namimori is simply wonderful, looking at it from above in the night, and both are close to the clouds, with the winds passing over their hair.

**Nozomi:** Beautiful, isn't it?  
 **Caesar:** Yeah... it's amazing.

The girl looks up at the sky and the moon, trying to catch it with her hand, smiling.

**Nozomi:** This is the feeling I love. Climbing up here, on the peak of the world, being at two steps from the sky, looking at everything from above... It's my kingdom... I feel as being at home.

 

* * *

_**Author Note:**_ Raimondo speaks in a very strange way, like he is singing or reading a poetry. Usually he puts the subject in the last part of the sentences.


	23. Summer Special I - I'll reach the sea with my POWAAAH!

**Summer Special I - I'll reach the sea with my POWAAAH!**

****

 

The Vongola family number eleven and the Simons have decided to go to the sea to have fun together, since the summer holidays finally are arrived.  
They absolutely want to have fun and relax themselves, since the Anemone family isn't there anymore and the boss is in prison for ten years and more.

They are all together in front of Fukada's villa, waiting for the bus that Arina reserved for them.

Haname and Arashi are putting the drinks in the rain's backpack while Shinji is reading his tarots to see how good the weather will be in the next days, placing the tarots in a clockwise direction, under Luca's skeptical eyes.

Meanwhile Nozomi is waiting anxious next to Kaito, sometimes turning to Ceaser to prevent any fights with him. Anyway the Simon is a little farther talking with his guardian of glacier Bliz.

While the twins, Ylius and Yren, are hopping around in an unmanly way, the guardian of mountain is trying to follow them until he decides to leave them alone, turning to Luca and staring at him with insistence.

The lightning is perplexed, his eyes meet Fudou's glance and Shinji shakes his head, disappointed.  
Suddenly a yellow bus arrives in front of the funny group, Masato is sitting in the driver seat.

 **Arashi:** WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?  
**Masato:** I'll be your driver for today.

The group enters in the bus but the sun stays out, looking menacingly at the yellow "monster" that has to carry them to the beach.

 **Nozomi:** Kaito, what are you doing? Why are you standing there?  
**Kaito:** I don't trust this yellow machine. I AM yellow, 'cause I'm the sun.  
**Arashi:**... We haven't told enough bullshit this morning.  
**Luca:** What's the matter? Have you suddenly became stupid?  
**Arashi:** He's always been stupid!  
**Nozomi:** And what do you want to do, then?  
**Kaito:** Look, I'll reach the sea in my own way.  
**Shinji:** ...eh?  
**Luca:** I mean... are you serious?

The blond boy crosses his arms, serious, while his friends are getting in the bus. Luca looks at him from the window, with a perplexed look.  
The eleventh Simon approaches the Vongola, he also has a puzzled look.

 **Caesar:**... What kind of guardians do you have?  
**Nozomi:** Hey, my guardians are cool, don't dare to say anything about them.  
**Caesar:** Like boss, like guardians ...

The dark-haired boy shakes his head and then shrugs.  
The sun turns, looking at the clear sky and sighing.

 **Kaito:** Let's see who's going to win: me or this horrible yellow monster.  
**Arashi:** We definitely have lost him.  
**Luca:** Okay, we're going. Say hello to your alpaca.

Luca closes the window.

 **Shinji:** ... And maybe ask them for a ride ...

Shinji's soft voice is hard to hear.  
Masato, albeit confused, puts the vehicle in motion and the bus leaves towards the goal they will reach by lunch time.  
The sun watches the bus disappearing over the horizon.

 **Kaito:** You think I'm short, you think I'm stupid, but YOU are wrong!

The blond nods to himself.

 **Kaito:** I will show you that me, the bright sun Yamasaki Kaito, I'm able to perform a miracle!

He raised his right arm to the sky, pointing it.

 **Kaito:** A bus is too mainstream! I'm going to reach the sea WITH MY POWAAAAH!

He put the backpack on his shoulder and begins walking to the point where the bus was gone.  
After about thirty minutes, after some breaks to catches his breath, the boy understands he is still in Namimori.  
Well, it's not hard to understand it.  
He pulls the map out of his pocket and looks at it, perplexed, he doesn't know how to read it.

 **Kaito:**... Maybe walking is too difficult for me. I'll take my bike.

The young man returns to his apartment above the family pastry shop, takes his trusty bike, and with the 8bit melodies played on his red Game Boy he affectionately has named Gabo-chan, the sun moves toward his goal.  
Finally, after having traveled for half an hour without finding the road, he asks for directions to a very nice old man and he explains how to get out Namimori.  
After another hour the young blond boy, driven by his inner strength, reaches the hills surrounding the town, riding non-stop and under the hot sun.  
When it is time for lunch, the sun stops along a river to rest and swallow the sandwich he has prepared that morning.  
After devouring his meal, so fast he was almost chocking, Kaito goes back riding his bike and begins to pedal slowly to prevent to regurgitate the food just eaten.  
He yawns at almost 3:00 p.m, he is tired enough but it's not yet time to stop and of course he doesn't want to stop.  
However, he reaches a small village over the hills and along the way there's a bar that's inviting him to stop and try its delicious ice creams.  
He stares at the soft cream and sweet chocolate, drooling.  
He decides he should try it at any costs.  
After having eaten that sweetness, the young sun gets again back on the road to the goal, still far away.  
While riding with passion, the melody that was playing during the trip suddenly stops and the young man decides to check what has happened to his beloved Game Boy.

 **Kaito:** Oh man! The batteries are dead! Always the same problem with this console ...

The blond boy decides to buy new batteries in the electronics store of the city in which he's actually passing through.  
After putting his purchase in Gabo-chan, Kaito returns to the journey with the sound of the melodies coming from the console.  
While riding with the usual emphasis, a small white dog begins to bark against the wheels of the bike and it's so insistent that Kaito has to stop.

 **Kaito:** Hey, they won't eat you! They're just wheels!

The dog barks, jumping insistently, so Kaito has to stop again to give him something to eat.

 **Kaito:** Ok, I decided: I'll take you with me. I'll call you Sbiccolo Bobbu... Bobbu, yeah.

The dog barks, he seems somewhat perplexed but the blond sun doesn't care.  
He returns to riding, burning with his determination, it's 6:30 p.m and he just passed another town.  
His journey continues with the Game Boy's music and Bobbu barking in the basket of the bicycle.  
When the puppy is asleep, Kaito checks the time on his cell phone and it's now past 8:00 p.m.  
The sky is darkening but he's close to the pension where the boys are going to stay in those days of vacation.  
Finally he stops in front of the typical Japanese structure and gets off the bike. After taking the backpack along with Bobbu, the young man walks toward the entrance where he's almost assaulted by the rest of the group.

 **Arashi:** DO YOU FUCKIN' KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?  
**Nozomi:** I was worried!  
**Luca:** Where have you been? We got here six hours ago!  
**Haname:** Luckily you're okay!

Haname has an apprehensive look and starts checking him from head to toe to make sure he's really okay.

 **Shinji:**... Is that a dog?

The mist changes the topic, pointing at the pet Kaito has in his arms.

 **Caesar:** Nope, it's not a dog. Can't you see that's a raccoon?

Caesar, who has approached the group to see what is happening, decides to answer the stupid question asked by the guardian of the mist.  
The young sun, after arranging his things and after having a dinner, decides to tell them his interesting story about his trip and he is so excited that his friends don't dare to tell him that nobody cares about that story.

Anyway, Bobbu became the mascot of the evening.


	24. Summer Special II – A "normal" holiday's day

**Summer Special II – A "normal" holiday's day**

****

 

The crisp air is probably one of the reasons the beach is very crowded: children are playing with sand and beachballs, boys are laughing and walking on the seafront, adults are chatting lying in the sun.  
The summer atmosphere is really tangible.

The Vongola shows her new pink bikini, according to Arashi she's really cute.  
But everything she wears is cute, according to Arashi: she can also be naked, she would be cute anyway.  
It's practically the first time in her life that she wears a bikini, it's also of a very feminine color, so she is really embarrassed.  
The storm's wearing an orange bikini with yellow edges, which emphasizes her forms, making her sexier. There are many young people who turn to look at her, but she nearly punches them wondering what they have to look at.  
Haname, however, is wearing a light blue swimsuit bought a few days earlier in a trendy store. Everyone know that the rain loves to dress with elegance and taste.

While Kaito and Shinji are playing with the beachball with the twins and Fudou, Luca is looking at the three girls with an interested look.

 **Luca:** Uhm ~ it's true, beach also means beautiful girls. My look-for-cute-chicks radar is activated instantly.

The future Simon boss is sitting under an umbrella next to Bliz, who doesn't want to stand under the scorching sun. He turns to Luca, curious about his sentence, and then to the girls.

 **Caesar:** It's true, we should go hunting for girls. There are none here.

He fixes his hair with nonchalance, the three girls have heard Caesar's words and Arashi turns to him with an angry look.

 **Arashi:** What's that supposed to mean?  
**Caesar:** Uh ... oh right, sorry! I forgot about you two, Arashi and Haname~ Forgive me. We have two beautiful girls here.

He nods, with a sly smile.  
The Vongola tries to resist to the temptation to cut his head and place it under the sand.

 **Arashi:** Aren't you forgetting about Nozo? Look at that beautiful piece of-

Nozomi puts an hand over her storm's mouth to prevent her to finish the sentence: she doesn't want to create more confusion, and if the mister of the earth wants to ignore her, it's better for everyone.

 **Caesar:** Uh? Why do you call that "woman"? She barely has some tits!

The sky gets close to him and puts her hands on her hips, staring at him as she wants to kill him.

 **Caesar:** Mh, well, if you take more care of yourself, you would be cuter... it's a shame you dress like my mechanic.   
  
Two sentences, he said only two fucking sentences and the sky feels as she was hit in her soul.  
How the hell can he do it?  
She needs a bit of acting, and the Vongola is very skilled in it.

 **Nozomi:** I dress as I want and I'm not pretending to be a boy, more importantly you're pretending to be nice.  
**Caesar:** Then why do you act as a boy?  
**Nozomi:** I ... I don't act as a boy, It's something naturally for me.  
**Caesar:** Do you like to be boor as a drunk on Saturday evening? Such weird tastes you have.  
**Nozomi:** Tomboys exists.  
**Caesar:** I know, I've also dated those kind of girls, but it's not your case. You're doing it cause you think you seem strong, but actually you only look like a kid who's trying to be an adult imitating a lout.

She can't reply to that, mainly because he's right.  
Technically she enjoys behaving as a thug because she feels being stronger.  
Well, in reality everything it's connected to a psychology rooted in society: a cute and sweet woman, defenceless and weak creature, and a big, tall and primitive man as the symbol of strength.

Noun is laughing inside her. He knows very well why he was born, he isn't her male counterpart but her "stronger" one. Anyway, also Nozomi could be strong. She doesn't need a male organ between her legs, so why is she dressing up with sloppy pants with no personality, talking in vulgar dialect and behaving in rough and boyish way?  
Someone can like it, but she's only doing it to show her strength.  
And they already told her she shouldn't have to pretend or hide behind those appearances.

She looks down, she's wearing a pink bikini and she can see her feminine forms. She feels cuter, she doesn't hate it.  
She doesn't hate being a girl, indeed she wishes to be it.  
Can she accept it?

 **Nozomi:** Well... I don't think I look like a kid. Rather I think I look like those street thugs from American movies!  
**Caesar:** Tsk, you'd like it! I think you look like a... mh... builder?  
**Arashi:** ... Builder?  
**Caesar:** It's the first male-dominated job that came to my mind.  
**Kaito:** Hey, don't offend the boss! She's not a builder!  
**Arashi:** Oh, finally you said something right.  
**Kaito:** The boss and Arashi are Romanians longshoremen.

The Simon is speechless.

 **Luca:**... You know this is pretty racist, right?  
**Haname:** Why Romanians? What did they do to you?  
**Kaito:** I don't know, they could be Romanian as Turkish or Spanish or Canadian ... I only named a random nation.  
**Luca:** It's still racist against the Romanians.  
**Kaito:** Okay, then they look like... Albanians truck drivers!  
**Luca:** ... And now what do you have against the Albanians?  
**Caesar:** But ... what ...  
**Arashi:** ... Listen.

She puts her hands on her hips, tired, turning to the blond guy.

 **Arashi:** Fuckkaito.

Both the sun and the sky look at each other, confused.

It's already night and the crazy group is closed in a dark room with a candle as source of light.  
It's only ten p.m. and the boys are curled up in the futon, telling horror stories.  
The twins are clinging to each other, looking at the other suspiciously.  
Fudou and Bliz are almost disappearing under the blankets, trying to maintain a little of dignity and hiding their fear. Arashi and Haname have grabbed Nozomi and are almost squashing her, scared. Luca pretends to sleep, hugging the sleeping Bobbu.  
Shinji, Kaito and Caesar are telling some stories of massacres, murder, mystery and darkness.

Shinji is perversely excited to the idea of that night, because he's an illusionist and likes using tricks and special effects not only to amaze people but also to scare them. He has took the lead of that "game" and he's telling a story, but it's not much disturbing as the ones he usually tells. Anyway the other don't trust of him: maybe he wants to reassure them and then scare everyone with something else.

Kaito and Caesar are helping him with the game, making some disturbing verses and scaring the group.  
Suddenly, the twins raise their hands, quite nervous.

 **Ylius & Yren:** We ... know a story ...  
**Shinji:** Huh? Well, tell us about it!

The mists giggles, something really unusual for the one who rarely speaks and also rarely smiles. But, in that moment, Shinji is immersed in the dark world he likes so much and acts naturally, with gestures and words. It also seems he understood the twins' personalities, he knows they're going to say something interesting.

 **Ylius & Yren:** ... It's something really incredible ... we have to tell you ... something that touches us very closely. What our mother has done... to our father.  
**Haname:** Huh? Is it about you?  
**Bliz:** ... It's about their parents, right? Here.  
**Ylius & Yren:** ... She was very hungry, our mother. That day she was much more hungry than usual ... and she doesn't like being very hungry, you know? So she decided to cook something good ... something tasty ...

They stops, looking at the guys around them.

 **Ylius & Yren:** ... A special dish for her and her beloved husband.  
**Nozomi:** ... What kind of special dish?

The twins looks each other as if they are speaking telepathically, their eyes are wide open in a look of pure terror.  
A gust of wind enters the room and the candle goes out.

 **Ylius & Yren:** Mother went to father ... sneaking, as she always used to do ... but this time ... this time she was holding something ...  
**Ylius:** Do you remember?  
**Yren:** Sure. As if it were yesterday.  
**Ylius & Yren:** It was a machete ... cold ... old ... big ... very large ... and then ... she cut him into pieces. Many pieces.

The girls wince.

 **Ylius & Yren:** The blood was splattered around the room and she opened him like a pig, extracting the heart and cutting it in small cubes. Then she used it as a filling for a delicious chocolate and strawberries cake ...  
**Arashi:** That sucks! It's disgusting!

She puts her face on the pillow.

 **Ylius & Yren:** ... Then ... she took the lungs and threw them in honey, tasting them and saying they're delicious because filled with love. So, now ... we no longer have a father ... or a mother.  
**Haname:** ... w-what happened to your mother?

The twins again look to each other, but the group can't tell what look is on their faces, it's too dark in the room.

 **Ylius & Yren:** Well, she ... one day ...

The Vongola turns, scared, shaking her storm to attract her attention but Arashi is looking at them, too busy in listening to the story.

 **Ylius & Yren:** ... One day, when she wasn't in the kitchen ... something absurd happened ... behind her there was a man ... we heard the sound of footsteps. Tap ... tap ... tap ... tap ...

Tap ...

 **Ylius & Yren:** Tap ... Tap ...

Tap ... Tap ...

 **Arashi:** WHO THE FUCK IS?

Arashi and Haname throw the sheet in the air, Luca gets up immediately and runs away screaming, Bliz and Fudou begin to scream like crazy.

 **Bliz:** TURN ON THE FUCKING LIGHT, HERE!  
**Fudou:** WHERE IS THE SWITCH?!

Caesar turns on the light after a few moments, he is visibly amused. The twins are rolling on the floor and Kaito and Shinji are laughing, standing behind the girls.

 **Nozomi:** ... YOU.  
**Arashi:** GO TO HELL, SONS OF DAEMON.  
**Haname:** Oh my God, I lost ten years of life!  
**Bliz:** My heart ... I'm going to die, here.

Meanwhile, Luca is gone and it's useless to go look for him: it's impossible to find him when he is hidden.

 

***

 

Around midnight, while everyone is finally asleep, Nozomi decides that she needs to freshen herself up a little, also because she couldn't sleep.  
She takes the swimsuit and the towel, puts them in the bag and goes out of the room, silent and trying not to awake her friends.  
There's a small inner pool in the ryokan, obviously there's no one because the few guests are sleeping in their rooms.

The girl swims a little to relax herself, gliding on the water and trying to chase her thoughts away.

She's really happy.

It isn't rare that her "inner herself" starts particular discussions and she listens to him, interested.  
Nous compliments Nozomi, proud that she's doing well.  
She also is happy about it, she feels free to do what she wants, but then she asks to him if it's right to act like that.  
He doesn't seem worried, indeed he incites her and asks her to ignore people's judgements, listening instead to her friends and family's opinions.  
Their advices are more important, after all.  
Nozomi nods and thanks her male counterparts, he ruffles her hair smiling. It seems like he's really tired, as an old man close to his death.  
The girl cries, asking to him if he's fine, but he's sitting on an imaginary rocking chair, creaking.  
He smiles to her.  
Now he looks like a grandfather, even if some months ago he looked like a cool young man, ready to fight for everyone. Also he almost looked like her father.

" _My time has come and is gone in the blink of an eye._ " he says. " _Now it's up to you to prove to be as strong as me._ "  
" _But I am short and I'm a woman, I'm not as strong as you!_ " she replies.  
" _What do you mean? Of course you are! 'Cause you're me._ "

These words force the Vongola to open her eyes.  
She is swimming for almost twenty minutes and it's better to get out of the water, this is why she swims towards the edge.

Anyway, her mental movie is still going on.  
Those words continue to pursue her.

" _M_ _aybe you're right. Basically, I'm just making up many complex._ "

 **Nozomi:** With a mental nonsense discussion with a guy who's actually me.

Says aloud, almost bursting into laughs.

She gets out of the pool, with a smile on her lips, unlacing her swimsuit because it's wet and she has to wear the yukata.

She stands naked for some seconds, looking at herself: her breasts began to grow, that's the developing body of an adolescent girl. An interesting body, not so much sexy, but surely it could become something charming for someone.  
She tries not to think about Giotto, blushing violently, thinking back to her male counterpart, now even more older than before, falling asleep on the rocking chair as in the final scene of a sad movie, with also a nostalgic melody.

She sighs, ready to accept a new herself, now she's also close to her fifteen birthday.  
Looks up in front of her, realizing there's someone staring.

The eleventh Simon's face is interested and embarrassed, looking at her smile, but in that moment she becomes terrified.

 **Caesar:** ... Wow, you really are a woman, then.

He whispers, smiling.  
Nozomi remembers that she's naked and quickly puts on her yukata, blushing but trying to remain serious and not to lose her self control.

 **Nozomi:** Wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-what are you doing here?  
**Caesar:** Since you were gone I thought to look for you! I didn't do it on purpose!  
**Nozomi:** Y-You haven't seen anything, swear it!  
**Caesar:** N-no, I haven't seen anything! I just saw ... a beautiful ... girl ... with ... all the things that girls have...  
**Nozomi:** GHYAAAAA!

The Vongola quickly runs away, throwing the bag with the towel on the Simon's head, while he's staring at the girl as she disappears over the corridor.

 **Nozomi:** CAESAR NO BAKA!


	25. Summer Special III – Summer Festival

**Summer Special III – Summer Festival**

****

 

 **Kaito:** Tonight's festival is going to be supermegafantasticyeah!

Last days of holidays, despite all the problems the boys really enjoyed them, so they're sad because the stay is over.

 **Luca:** Mh these cocktails are delicious. And there are also many beautiful girls here ~  
**Caesar:** Do you always think about that, Luca?

He asks, who knows why he's often sitting next to him.

 **Luca:** Well ... I'm twenty-one, I've to go hunting!

A beautiful woman with a sexy bikini and aquamarine sarong walks in front of him, while carrying a tray with cocktails and ice creams, bringing them to the tables of the bar.

 **Bliz:** I wonder why are we sitting in this Hawaiian-style bar, here.  
**Fudou:** Hawaiian ...?  
**Bliz:** You can't say that it doesn't seem it, here.

The mountain looks at the exotic structure of the bar and sighs.

 **Fudou:** I suppose you're right.

Meanwhile the three girls are drinking fruit juices decorated like cocktail, talking and laughing with fun.

 **Luca:** Look, they're having so much fun!  
**Bliz:** They seem frivolous girls, here.

His voice is perfectly audible and the three girls turn to the guys.

 **Haname:** uh? Frivolous?  
**Nozomi:**... Frivolous... we?  
**Arashi:** We can't be frivolous because we aren't women.

The red-haired girl glances to the rain, giggling.

 **Haname:** No, we aren't women or men.

She specifies, trying to hold the laughs.

 **Nozomi:** We are transsexuals.

The sky floors her friends, they were expecting for a "we are vigilantes" as her reply.

 **Nozomi:** No, wait. If we are neither male nor female ... we are asexual.  
**Haname:**... We are plants!  
**Arashi:** We are butterflies.  
**Nozomi:**... What the fuck butterflies have to do with plants? Hey, butterflies are plants! Did you know butterflies are plants?  
**Arashi:** NOOO wait, I didn't mean that!  
**Nozomi:** From now on, butterflies are going to be plants.

 **Caesar:** Have you squeezed your brains in the cocktails you're drinking?  
**Haname:** No, this is one hundred percent genuine fruit juice.  
**Bliz:** I'm afraid of this statement, here.

 **Haname:** Be it.  
**Bliz:** ... What is this cold atmosphere? Wasn't me the guardian of the glacier, here?  
**Arashi:** Here, here ... here.  
**Bliz:** Stop making fun of me, here.

 **Caesar:** Oh by the way... Have you joined the contest of the flier?  
**Nozomi:** Uh? The singing contest? Yep!  
**Arashi:** We will win for sure, Nozo!

The storm takes the sky's hands and they begin hopping merrily around their table.

 **Caesar:** ... you are mentally ill.  
**Bliz:** It is what I always thought, here.  
**Fudou:**... We can't do it, huh?  
**Bliz:** What?  
**Fudou:** ... Jumping like that.  
**Bliz:** Fudou ... are you also becoming stupid?  
**Fudou:** ... But... they look so happy ...  
**Caesar:** Well ... after all how can we blame them? They are still children.  
**Kaito:** But you're only two years older than the boss.  
**Caesar:** ... These are just details. Stupid, fucking and silly details.  
**Bliz:** And this line is stolen to the storm...

He whispers, raising an eyebrow.

 

That afternoon Haname is locked in the room to sew the colorful yukata they should wear that evening at the singing contest, held during the festival.  
While she is busy with ribbons and patterns the twins guardians slink in the room, attracted by her work.

 **Ylius & Yren:** Uhh, you can sew!  
**Haname:** Yes, I love it! More than anything I love drawing designs of the clothes.  
**Ylius & Yren:** So pretty! Can we help you?

The twins admire the design prepared by the girl, their eyes are sparkling.

 **Haname:** Uh? How can you help me?  
**Ylius & Yren: **We love doing these things!

The three roll up their sleeves and start working on them, trying to give life to the amazing draws created by the guardian of the rain.  
While they are busy with the measuring tape and the scissors, they realize that some orange fabric is missing.

 **Ylius & Yren: **Uh ... didn't you buy it?  
**Haname:**... Of course I bought it ... I took all the fabrics... the orange one is for Nozomi's dress ...

The rain looks around, confused.

 **Ylius & Yren:** Oh! Let's look for it!  
**Haname:** But ... We looked everywhere, it isn't here ...

Haname gets up and starts looking in drawers and suitcases.  
Nothing.

After ten minutes, the twins look to each other and then the rain, worried.

 **Ylius & Yren:** ... It's been stolen!

The girl seems to inflame herself because the rage.

 **Haname:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNO.

The rain overturns the table and stands up, with burning fire in her eyes and murderous look.  
She throws herself over the door of the room, nearly destroying it, followed by the twins who look worried for her.

 **Ylius & Yren: **... What ...?

The pension is almost turned upside down and the whole group has already met outside the room, where the twins are still upset, even if full of disturbing admiration for the girl. Haname disappeared somewhere in search of fabric.

The other Simons approach the twins, worried, trying to figure out what happens.

 **Ylius & Yren: **... Ha ... Haname ... is crazy ...

Their faces reveal a macabre excitement.

 **Caesar:** Uh? The Vongola's guardian of the rain?  
**Arashi:** What does it means for "is crazy"? Is she angry?  
**Ylius & Yren: **WORSE! It seemed she wanted to destroy the world!  
**Nozomi:** ... What's happened so serious to pull off her second personality?  
**Bliz:**... Second personality?  
**Arashi:** ... You didn't say "here".  
**Bliz:** Do you really think it's the time for this, here?

 **Caesar & Nozomi: **SHUT UP.

Arashi and Bliz become silent, frightened.

 **Caesar:** I didn't know that your rain was a psychopath.  
**Nozomi:** Caesar ... in the Eleventh Vongola's family we're ALL insane.  
**Caesar:** ... Who knows why I was already sure of it.

The group turn to the corridor, the rain is approaching them with a more serene and smiling look, carrying an orange fabric under her arm.

 **Ylius & Yren: **Oh, you've found it!  
**Nozomi:**... So she has lost a piece of cloth.  
**Haname:** Uh? Oh, no. I had to take another fabric because I couldn't find mine and there was no time to look for it!  
**Arashi:** And where have you gotten it?  
**Haname:** Obviously I forced the dealer to give me a little more.

The rain enters the room and pulls in the two twins, locking the door to prevent the curious to see the clothes before they were ready.

 **Nozomi:**... She threatened that poor guy and has taken the fabric.  
**Bliz:**... she hasn't paid for it, here?  
**Arashi:** Tsk, she is pissed off, it's already a miracle that she didn't kill him.  
**Caesar:**... What fucking kind of family are you? I'm scared.  
**Nozomi:** It's better, right? This is exactly what we want.  
**Caesar:**... Scaring people?  
**Kaito:** And leave them speechless, too.  
**Caesar:**...  
**Kaito:** See? We did it.

The three Simons go away, puzzled. The sun approaches Nozomi and Arashi with an enough worried expression.

 **Kaito:** ... Ehm ... I ...

The Vongola and the storm put their hands on his shoulders, with affection.

 **Nozomi:** Hide it.  
**Arashi:** No one will ever know who's the culprit.

The sun nods and runs to his room to get rid of the fabric he has stolen as a joke.

 

 

That night at the festival the girls of the eleventh Vongola family present themselves with cute yukata adapted in a sweet lolita style. Each dress has the color of their element and are decorated with laces, with a white petticoat.  
Nozomi wears twintails decorated with red flowers, Arashi has a long ponytail with violet petals; Haname has a bun with blue petals.

The contest is actually a karaoke competition, the three already passed the selections right before and they qualified for the final match, singing a song they know very well and they also use to sing at home. The voices are harmonious but it's obvious they're not pro. Anyway it's a simple contest with few participants and they win it without so much effort, and probably not because their singing skills: the judges are all men.  
Haname is satisfied, the outfits have played a key role in their win.

The eleventh Simon seems to admire the Vongola with astonishment, perhaps he has never thought she could be so feminine, or maybe he wasn't expecting she was good in singing.

 **Caesar:** First place.  
**Luca:** It was obvious, there were only people unable to sing good and aspiring idols who never took singing lessons.  
**Caesar:** The jury doesn't care about it, you know. And they also never took singing lessons, right?  
**Luca:** Oh no, they ... I know they have done something with a guy that only cares about sync, and if you miss a note he sticks your head in the toilet.  
**Caesar:** What? Who is this guy?  
**Luca:**... our guardian of the cloud.  
**Caesar:** oh.

The evening ends in the general euphoria, with fireworks and cotton candy.

With Bobbu, barking happy around the boys.  
With Arashi, glaring at Caesar who's still amazed because Nozomi's transformation from thug to a pretty girl.  
With Blizzard's annoying "here".  
With Luca, trying to hunt girls.  
With Fudou, silently observing around.  
With Kaito's silly jokes, calling people in the back and then pretending nothing.  
With Shinji, if he's there or not it's pretty much the same thing.  
With the twins and Haname, they created a good friendship and now they're talking about fashion.  
With Nozomi, she's holding the golden plate of the first prize and feels strangely euphoric.  
And looking at her Vongola Locket she imagines a man with blond hair and covered in a black cloak, who congratulates her for the winning.

Also, in her thoughts there are a brunette man and a blonde woman, they are clapping and smiling with sweetness.  
Two people she misses so much.

Next morning the group have to get ready to go back to Namimori.


	26. Target 21 - Eh? A Vongola XI family's birthday party!

**Target 21 - Eh? A Vongola XI family's birthday party!**

****

 

The stereo system starts to beat so hard that it seems that Fukada's villa is a disco. The whole house is devoured by the music and it could make the neighbors upset, but they don't care.  
The blonde Luccini woman runs back and forth in the kitchen, looking at the cook of the villa, while the Fukada's butler Nanjo-san helps her taking the trays with buffet to the tables.  
It seems to be a reception for many important guests, it's actually a party made by the guardians of the Eleventh Vongola family.

Also the cloud is there, he's sitting at the Arashi's electric keyboard and he's trying its various options, also it seems he's having fun alone.  
A huge banner is hung in the living room and "Happy birthday to Nozomi and Arashi" is written on it, they arranged a birthday party for both in that September 15th day. The party includes also the storm birthday of August 24th: she always insisted to celebrate her birthday together with Nozomi, after all they have the same zodiac signs and their bdays are very close, "it's destiny!" she repeats every year, when she explains to the newcomers why they celebrate it on that day.

All the other guardians and the boss are sitting on the floor in a circle, listening to Shinji's predictions of the next week: Luca is still skeptical but the others seem to believe enough in it.  
He places the tarots according to his mental scheme while Kaito hands to the others a tray with appetizers.  
Cloud is still struggling with the professional keyboard he likes enough, looking at the guys from distance, with a perplexed but amoused look, as he wants to make fun of them for that weird and useless ritual.  
They aren't alone at that party, also the eleventh Simon were invited and they are scattered around the room: Bliz is observing Shinji's work with perplexity; the twins are dancing to the music; Caesar is humming the song that Cloud is playing on the piano and Fudou is sitting on the couch eating snacks while watching the boys from afar.

The brunette, who's now a fifteen years old, is looking at Shinji's tarots but suddenly she notices someone is singing, turns to the Simon and listens to his voice, realizing that the boy knows the lyrics very well: he's enough on pitch and is performing it good.  
She gets up and walks to the boy and the cloud. Her pink dress has a large balloon skirt, she's wearing a little hat decorated with a bow and it's full of laces. Also that dress is designed by Haname and has been made for the girl's birthday party.  
She isn't so happy to look like a doll, but almost everyone wears enough weird dresses so she tries to contain her embarrassment.

The storm follows the sky with her eyes, she's wearing a dark dress in Gothic Lolita style, with a huge black skirt embroidered with laces around the edges, her hair is pulled to one side with a black ribbon full of glitters and feathers.  
She approaches the Vongola, listening to the Simon's voice, almost getting angry for that discovery.  
Caesar realizes they're listening to him and stops, looking at the two girls.

 **Caesar:** What is it? Have I made some mistakes?  
**Nozomi:** ... You never said you could sing ...  
**Arashi:** ... You also have complimented us at the summer festival, but you never mentioned this.  
**Caesar:** Well, you've never asked about it. I don't see why I should have said random things.  
**Nozomi:** Random things? What?  
**Caesar:** ... It's not that I'm really able to sing ... I just listen to the notes and try to reproduce them.  
**Arashi:** ... It's called singing.

The cloud turns to the boys with nonchalance, looking at the red-eyed boy.  
**Cloud:** Don't pay any attention to them, they think that anyone can sing if they're in tune.  
**Nozomi:** Well, if you can't listen to the notes you can't sing, right?  
**Cloud:** Even those who are in tune have to take lessons, as you've done.  
**Caesar:** Interesting, I was thinking to take singing lessons too.  
**Arashi:** What? So now are you interested in music?  
**Caesar:** Well ... you use the '"harmony" as a philosophy of life, after the summer festival I thought it would be nice to take singing lessons.  
**Arashi:** You're fucking copying us.  
**Caesar:** No, I just liked it and want to do it.

Both the girls turn and come back to their seat next to the other guardians, also Bliz was sitting with them and was observing them playing.  
**Nozomi:** So ... what's happening here?  
**Luca:** We're playing Truth.  
**Arashi:** And what was Shinji's prediction?  
**Bliz:** Uh, the guardian of the mist said various things that I didn't understand, here.

Shinji sighs to Blizzard's words, takes again his tarots and puts them on the ground.

 **Luca:** Uh! Again?  
**Shinji:** ... Nozomi and Arashi haven't listened to it.

The lightning snorts.

 **Shinji:** ... So. First I found this card, it means that there's something mysterious we're going to face, for example a meeting or something ... I don't know, the cards aren't clear.  
**Luca:** ... Have they ever been clear?  
**Haname:** Luca! Please!  
**Shinji:** ... Then this card, here. This one has a special meaning: it means that something will completely change ...  
**Nozomi:** Something will completely change?  
**Arashi:** Something like "we're going to meet something mysterious that will completely change our lives?"  
**Shinji:** It may be like that, but I'm worried about the last card.  
**Kaito:** It is very disturbing.  
**Shinji:** This one means the betrayed trust…

The Vongola startles, scared, she looks up and meets the looks of her guardians.

 **Kaito:** Hey boss, don't worry!  
**Arashi:** Nozo ... I can never betray you!  
**Haname:** Same for me!  
**Luca:** Come on, do you really believe in this nonsense?

The guardian of the mist puts his tarots back in his pocket and stands up, sighing, getting close to the twins because one of them, Ylius, is the guardian of the desert and also uses illusions.

Meanwhile the other guys are playing Truth, it's a game about revealing something true about oneself: during the game Arashi had to confess she is interested in Decimo's guardian of the cloud, Hibari Kyoya.  
**Nozomi:** ... I still can't understand it. How the hell can you like Hibari-san? He's ... screepy!

She shudders, remembering that man.

 **Arashi:** He's so cool ~  
**Nozomi:** He's going to bite you to death!  
**Arashi:** Well ... that's also so cool ~  
**Kaito:** ... Oh my god.  
**Nozomi:** I'm afraid of him! I'm scared to death of him!  
**Haname:** What did he do to you?  
**Nozomi:** It's not that he did anything, it's that... when I was a child, every time I saw him I ran away because he looked so frightening that I couldn't even look at him for a few seconds! And I ended up crying like a fool.  
**Arashi:** Come on ... you had to came to me, I would have protected you ... and then I would take Hibari-san away~  
**Nozomi:** Anyway, uncle Hayato made me more scared...  
**Luca:** Uh, Juudaime's guardian of the storm.  
**Nozomi:** When I was little he used to say that if I didn't behave Hibari-san would come out from under the bed and would bite me to death!  
**Kaito:** ... Seriously?  
**Nozomi:** I AM very serious! He ruined my childhood, I could hardly sleep because I thought Hibari-san would come out from under my bed!  
**Arashi:** Aww ... if he would come out from under my bed... ~  
**Nozomi:** Arashi! It's a serious talk! I was traumatized!  
**Haname:** Oh, don't worry. Now you don't see him much, right? Anyway, we have to think about another cloud, now.

The group turns to Cloud, sighing with resignation.

The door of the living room is violently opened and a smiling Masato walks to his sister.

 **Masato:** Arashi! There's a wonderful news! Grandpa is back!

The girl looks surprised and incredulous, she rolls her eyes and looks at her brother, confused.

 **Arashi:** Grandpa ... is here?  
**Masato:** Yes, he's at the entrance! He's coming here!

Arashi and Masato's grandfather, Fukada Ryosuke is a man in his sixties with a military bearing.  
He is very tall, with graying hair and a mustache, has a serious expression on his face, with disturbing red eyes that seem to give him a more austere look.  
He is Arashi and Masato's only detectable relative, after the mysterious disappearance of their parents.

Arashi and Masato escort him into the living room and the man sits on a sofa, looking at the guys understanding the situation.  
Nozomi comes to meet the man with a smile, she holds out her hand as if she wants to shake his one but she stops herself, remembering that that man is very traditional.  
Sighs, holding her hand and showing the back with elegance, he takes it and gently kisses the hand.

 **Ryosuke** **:** It's been a long time, young Sawada.  
**Nozomi:** I am glad to see that you are well. You aren't returned for six years.  
**Ryosuke** ** **:**** My schedule has kept me very busy, I apologize. I should take care of my grandchildren, after all they have only me.

Meanwhile the banner is pulled down, Haname and Luca have thought to add greetings for Fukada-san's return.  
The young guardians and the eleventh Vongola try to make the party enjoyable for the storm's grandfather: they hand some sweets to him and listen to the stories about his journeys around the world, talking with him and telling him their experiences as eleventh Vongola family.  
Also the Simon are close to him, the old man seems happy to have met the eleventh boss of that ancient family.  
At the beginning he seemed quite frightening and severe, but the man immediately changed his look in a warm smile that has hartened everyone.

 **Luca:** What is your job? Is it something related to the Vongola?  
****Ryosuke:**** No, it isn't exactly about the Vongola, even though I had the pleasure of working with Decimo. This is my work as a researcher ... things concerning the Elektrica family, Fukadas are part of them.

The door is opened again and Arina immediately approaches her pupil, smiling.

 **Arina:** Undicesima! Come quickly, there's a call for you!  
**Nozomi:** uh?

The Vongola gets up and walks to her, bewildered, taking the cordless and reaching the corridor, leaning against the wall.  
Then, hesitant, she puts the phone on her ear.

 **Nozomi:** Hello ...?  
\- Nozo-chan. - a deep and warm voice calls her on the other side.

Her heart beats faster, she feels an immense warmth inside her and she realizes how much wonderful is that day. A smile colors her face, she's happy and excited. She can't hide her joy, despite her mixed feelings about that man.

 **Nozomi:** PAPA!

She hears a little laugh, maybe it's a response to the girl's euphoria.

 **Tsuna:** Buon Compleanno.  
**Nozomi:** ... You remembered it!  
**Tsuna:** Uh? Don't you trust me? How could I forget the day when my daughter turns fifteen?  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry ... but I'm not a child anymore!  
**Tsuna:** You'll always be a child for you papa.

She can't argue, his only voice fills her heart with joy and the nostalgia wraps her.  
She really desires to hug him.

 **Nozomi:** Papa ... how's your job?  
**Tsuna:** Everything is fine, don't worry. I'm sorry we couldn't come today, but we'll surely come to Namimori in a couple of days.  
**Nozomi:** If you're busy don't worry about me...  
**Tsuna:** Don't say that even as a joke. By the way, how's going my little one? Is all okay there in Japan?  
**Nozomi:** Yep, all's okay! I was celebrating with my friends!  
**Tsuna:** I'm happy for you, listen to the people who are close to you and their advices. What about school? Are you getting good grades?  
**Nozomi:** Of course, but I'm ahead with the school program and the lessons are slow and boring...  
**Tsuna:** You are very smart but don't let yourself be carried away by this. Continue to study as you've always done and don't make your grandma and Arina-chan angry.  
**Nozomi:** Yes, yes, all right!  
**Tsuna:** Oh, there are some people who want to give you their best wishes.

The brunette hears some greetings in the background: she immediately recognizes Sasagawa Ryohei because of the Extreme wishes; a sweet voice belongs to Yamamoto Takeshi, he ends his wishes with his usual chuckle; a low and sensual voice makes the girl to realize that there's also Lambo, who wishes her to find a good boyfriend and Nozomi swears she has heard her father coughing; a shrill female voice cheers her, it belongs to I pin; finally there's a slightly less energetic voice but with a veiled sweetness that Nozomi can't accept and can't trust, it's Gokudera Hayato who's expressing his best wishes to his boss's daughter.

 **Nozomi:** Papa ... I miss you.  
**Tsuna:** We also miss you a lot, and everyone too. We'll meet soon, I promise.

Nozomi tries to hold back her tears and nods, even if her father can't see it.

\- Nozomi~ - a sweet and kind voice replaces the one of her father.  
**Nozomi:** Mama! Mama I miss you! Is it true you're coming in two days?  
**Kyoko:** Of course, papa already told you it, right? We miss you too, darling. I can't wait to make a ton of pancakes for you!  
**Nozomi:** PANCAKES!

The girl feels like she's again a child, her enthusiasm is obvious. Also she really wants to eat her mother's pancakes, they're famous in all the Vongola manor.

 **Nozomi:** But I want Naples's pizza too! I want pizza!  
**Kyoko:** Uhm... your father will get it for you, don't worry! I'll also bring you the ice cream cake you love and... uhm... what else do you want from Italy?  
**Nozomi:** You and papa are enough.

Says, giggling. She had fun asking for stuff and talking like a child, but she's really happy in that moment. She only wants to see them again.

 

 

After the party Nozomi lies down on the couch in the waiting room to relax a bit.  
She has a headache and she prefers to rest on the sidelines, leaving the others playing in the living room, the Simons already returned home because it's eleven p.m.  
She is still excited about the call from her father and mother, she misses them so much, as well as Italy and her house in Sicily. She cried a little bit because was homesick and that's why now she has a headache.

She closes her eyes slowly, wondering if one day she could hear the voice of Primo-sama that sends her his greetings.

Before her, however, there isn't the blond man she loves so much.

In front of her there is a guy with green hair, wearing only a long torn and dirty shirt, sitting on the floor in a dark room, his legs are chained and he has tears on his face.  
He's crying, continues to complain and, at some point, screams.

\- Please! Somebody ... I don't want... I don't want! Get off me! -

She stares at him, almost terrified, feeling the fear and despair inside the injured boy.

\- Help ... Help me! -

 **Nozomi:** Who are you, what's wrong?

The air gets colder and the Vongola is shaking while staring at the face of the young man, wrapped in pain.

\- I hate you, I hate you all! -

 **Nozomi:** Do you see me? Can you hear me?

She tries to call him but he doesn't hear or see her.  
The young boy begins to tremble, as if his body is crossed by electric shock.  
He screams, the blood flows on his face.  
Nozomi backs away, terrified, putting her hands to her face trying not to see the monstrous scene.

He screams.  
And she screams too.

She screams so hard that Arashi has to slap her to wake her up.

 **Arashi:** Nozo! WHAT'S GOING ON?

The Vongola opens her eyes and starts crying.  
She is pulled up by Arashi and Kaito, while all the boys gather around her, shocked.

 **Arina:** Undicesima, pull yourself together! Is it about Primo? What has happened?  
**Nozomi:** No... no ... I haven't dreamed about the first family, no ...

Everyone look at each other, puzzled: The storm turns to Arina, who can't respond to her.

 **Arina:** ... You haven't dreamed about the first family ...? It can't be ... you haven't dreamed about anything else since you were born ...

Her tutor is shocked and confused, the air becomes more tense and the kids are obviously scared.  
The mist grabs a tarot from his deck and looks at it, raising an eyebrow.

 **Shinji:** ... Something mysterious...


	27. Target 22 - Eh? Number XI debuted!

**Target 22 - Eh? Number XI debuted!**

****

 

Nozomi's life has changed drastically since she can no longer dream regularly the first family.  
It's from a few weeks that her dreams are alternated with frequent nightmares about a boy with green hair, who screams in a dark room.  
Nozomi clearly perceives his feelings and all the pain and suffering he feels.  
She is destroyed, aware that she can't do nothing to save him, nor she has any idea who is that guy.  
She pities him.

In the morning and evening patrols she was always behind the group, only two nights before Arashi had surprised her staring into space, despite being in the middle of an action.  
Even Caesar was concerned about it, after learning of Nozomi's strange dreams he has contacted his father, Kozato Enma, asking for informations about a greenish-haired young man or if he knew something about the ability to dream such stuff.  
Masato also shut himself in his laboratory for so long that Nanjo had to disobey his orders just to bring him food.  
When the young Fukada is busy with something, it's impossible to stop him. But, on the other hand, he's stubborn as his younger sister.  
Arina, however, acted in a different and curious way: instead of wasting time looking for informations on the boy of the dreams, she decided to do something that could raise her student's mood.  
After all, when the girl dreamed about Primo she also was sad and depressed, so the tutor has learned that's useless to fight her dreams, the best thing is trying to make a more serene life when Undicesima is awake.

It is precisely for this reason that, at that time, the brunette is, together with the other five guardians, in a television studio's dressing room, with a script and a lot of nervousness.  
Arina had the interesting idea to make them join a Talent Show and all six are now spending their Sunday morning in that way.  
Actually Cloud had to participate too, but there is no trace of him. After all everyone know that it's impossible for the asocial cloud to work with them.  
The dressing room is a white medium room without windows, with mirrors and chairs placed in front of wooden tables. The six boys are sitting studying the script, mentally performing the song they should sing on the stage.  
They didn't show up empty-handed: Luca has composed something with the help of Shinji and Arashi, while the other three guys has written the lyric.  
The boys are still rehearsing and Haname is checking the clothes they should wear, since she is again in charge of the design.  
While they are all absorbed and the air is enough tense, the brunette gets up from her stool and decides to go for a walk to stretch a bit and rearrange her ideas.

The building is full of intricate rooms and corridors, crowded with people going back and forth.  
The corridor walls are full of posters and advertisements about shows, movies and events held in those studies.  
The girl stops in front of one of them, watching the smiling idol who's winking to the public, wearing a pretty blue dress with tulle skirt and a giant bow in her dark hair. The Advertising is sponsoring a drama about the life of a dancer.  
She sighs.

After the school festival some times she thought about how an idol life could be, but she doesn't have the wish to become one. She had thought about it, surely, but it's impossible, with all her commitments and her status as the daughter of the tenth boss of the Vongola. Anyway, now she's again thinking about it, maybe also for fun: how would the world be if she had become famous? Could her voice reach people's hearts and awaken the joy and dreams she always is talking about? Could she take advantage of her fame to get what she wants? And then, how could that situation be useful to her family and the Vongola?

She looks down, thinking.  
She doesn't know what the future may hold for her, and yet she's ashamed because she likes that idea. In that moment, after passing many days demoralized, thinking about her dreams, she only wants to get free from that weight doing something fun.

While walking she doesn't even realize that she has reached the reception. She looks at the people waiting: there are boys and girls of all ages, ladies and seniors. Some have turned their gaze to her for a while and then returned to focus on something else. Probably they have hoped to see some stars or famous people.  
What would happen if she were famous? Would they get close to her to ask for an autograph or to take pictures?  
She remembers when she sang in the clinic: she was able to captivate not only children but also adults.  
Maybe is that the way she has to take? She's only a teen after all, technically she isn't her father heir, everyone press her to live as a normal teenager, maybe it's not bad to take a break and behave as a fifteen years old.  
Perhaps she would learn something new, her family is with her at least: all the six guys are joining that show and the experience could make them closer.

She approaches the counter, among the many brochures there is one that is sponsoring a low-cost airline but that seems pretty convenient: she remembers the name, she has heard it on television and it doesn't seem a fraud. She browses it, curious, it would be nice to travel for the world to know more about it.  
She puts it in her pocket and turns around, walking back in the corridors dodging people instinctively since she is thoughtful and almost isn't looking around her.

She couldn't avoid a boy in time and bumps into him. It seems now an habit to bump into that guy, she immediately recognizes his voice.

 **Cloud:** Is this an habit? I bet you can run into something even if you are sitting.

The guardian of the cloud turns to her, nervously, and the brunette feels like she's having a deja vu.

 **Nozomi:** ... You aren't funny. What the hell are you doing here?  
**Cloud:** Snooping. What's with this nervousness?  
**Nozomi:** It isn't your business, now move that I have to go.

She also can't understand why she's now pretty nervous and upset.

 **Cloud:** So, all of sudden you've become like Arashi? That chick has a bad influence on you.  
**Nozomi:** Mh.

The girl shrugs, dodges the cloud and walks ahead but the young man takes her arm and slams her against the wall.  
She is disoriented for a moment, she wants to free herself but she doesn't have much strength, also the confusion leads her to look around for someone.  
Unfortunately it isn't a main corridor and there isn't people close to them.

**Cloud:** Stop being a brat.

His gaze is serious and worrying.

 **Nozomi:** Wha... What? Brat?

The brunette is more irritated then scared, she starts to wriggle.

 **Cloud:** Look, you're so pathetic. You can't even break free. If now I rape you, you could do nothing to stop me.

The girl goes pale.  
No, it's obvious that he's kidding, he's not the kind of person who does these things.

 **Nozomi:** Let me go, how dare you touch me!  
**Cloud:** "How dare", you say?

The amused look leaves his face and now he looks disgusted.

 **Cloud:** To me you're nothing that a resource to get what I want. For the rest... I could touch you and do what I want to you, certainly you wouldn't be able to stop me.

The girl is angry and frightened, she's trying to use her flame to get rid of the boy but she is stunned when she realizes that she can't use it in any way.  
She can't understand why her flame, her power she has always been able to use until then, doesn't come out anymore.  
The guy seems to notice her discomfort.

 **Cloud:**... Mh. Is there something wrong, Little Shell?  
**Nozomi:** ... no.  
**Cloud:** I'm sure there is. There's something you can't control, it's written all over your face.  
**Nozomi:** Stop that shit and let me go!  
**Cloud:** I'll do it when you're going to calm down. It's been weeks since you're acting like a jerk, seeing you yelling at people pisses me off. Who do you think you are, huh? Even if you are the daughter of someone important you can't take the liberty to treat everyone as garbage.

The cloud pronounce each word with seriousness and arrogance, but his voice also seems to conceal hatred. Or this is what she thinks, since she is quite shocked by his words.

 **Cloud:** Get over yourself, brat. I've always said I'm not part of your group of idiots nor do I care about them, but it pisses me off that you first treat your "beloved guardians" with gold and diamonds and then you throw them to the ground as if they are garbage just because you're pissed off ... For what, then? Some stupid dreams? Stop feeling sorry for yourself and grow up.

The young man lets her go, the girl isn't resisting anymore.  
He remains silent, watching the brunette who's staring at the floor with embarrassment.

She was feeling sorry for herself and treating her friends as garbage, and only in that moment she has realized it.  
Because of her dreams she started being more and more irritated, exactly for that reason Arina has registered them in the Talent Show: she knew that singing together and make new experiences would make her smile again.  
But no one has ever complained.  
No one has pointed out how horrible she was treating them, no one asked her to stop victimizing herself, no one has pointed out how terrible she was using her precious friends.  
None of them said anything and now the cloud has appeared, the guy who doesn't listen to anyone and the one who does what he wants. Her cloud treated her with violence and yelled at her, he made her understand that she was making a huge mistake: it doesn't matter whose daughter is she, she can't treat her friends and those around her as garbage, even if she was an empress or something like that.  
What a fool, she hasn't realized how worried were the people dear to her. As she always cares for them, now they are all around her enduring her whining and her whims to make her feel good.  
And she hasn't understood anything, spoiled and self-centered as she is.

 

She enters the dressing room and is immediately hugged by an euphoric Arashi, but her excitement fades when she sees Cloud with her.

 **Arashi:** ... You.  
**Cloud:** I came to see what you're doing. Let me see what you want to do on stage.  
**Luca:** Oh, do you want to help us? You?  
**Shinji:** Mh ... he is an aspiring maestro, I think he would be helpful.

The Vongola tries to find her smile for the following three minutes of the song they are singing, following her friends and showing her determination to the asocial cloud.  
But, of course, something can't be alright.

 **Cloud:**... You are totally out of sync. The Little Shell, also, with that fake smile that couldn't fool even an infant.

The red-haired girl turns to the sky who moves her eyes, ashamed.

 **Arashi:** Hey ... Nozo ... do you want something to drink?  
**Nozomi:** ... No. Don't be nice with me, I don't deserve it.  
**Arashi:** What do you mean?  
**Nozomi:** It's the truth. I was so mean with you guys, I didn't realize how selfish I was locking myself in this sadness, venting my anger on you ... but you instead were there for me and supported me ... I'm sorry.

The brunette bows in front of her friends.  
Arashi and Haname are about to speak but Cloud claps twice, bringing attention to him.

 **Cloud:** Now listen to me: I don't care about you and this useless Talent Show, but I have no intention of watching this horrible exhibition. Within an hour you are going to get out of here perfectly in sync.

After taking part in the strict but passionate lessons of the cloud, the Vongola locked herself in the private cabin in order to get dressed.  
She has never imagined that the cloud had such an important role in the family, until then she only saw him as a hindrance, since he didn't work with the group and did what he wanted.  
At that moment, however, she starts understanding how much its existence is important within the family: the cloud must necessarily act on his own and she has understood it when, contrary to all her guardians, he violently took her back to reality slamming her mistakes in her face.  
She smiles, while fastening the bodice.

_"This guy ... he is also part of us ... "_

She adjusts her hair, combing them several times.

 _"Even the cloud is important for the family. Now I understand everything ..._ "

She looks in the mirror and sighs.  
That dress, the makeup, the group that within a half an hour would have appeared on television. Thousands of people would listen to their song, are they becoming idols? Are they going to be noticed?

Or maybe they would be forgotten in a month, as usually happens? After all there are so many rising stars every day, it's impossible to remember all of them.

What would Primo-sama have thought seeing see dressed like that? Would he have been proud of her?  
And her father? What would have happened if she had become famous and he would find out? Would he be angry or happy for her?

For days and months they have only fought against criminals just like the superheroes of American comics. They reached an enough good reputation among the inhabitants of Namimori and the police. No one knows their appearance and they call them as Nozomi said the first time: "Knight of Dreams".  
If they were to become also idols, they would have a sort of triple life?

She sighs, thinking that it would be the best to talk with everyone before self-destructing her brain.  
When she enters the dressing room the boys seem anxious but also quite serene.  
Kaito approaches the girl, jumping and making the victory sign.

 **Kaito:** Cloud found a name for the group!  
**Nozomi:** ... Huh? The name of our unit?

She moves her attention to the cloud, he no longer wears the white blouse from a little while ago but he's wearing an outfit similar to the others.

 **Nozomi:** ... Hey, but ... why are you dressed like that?  
**Cloud:**... I don't want to send to hell my efforts, so I also join the performance.  
**Nozomi:** ... EH?  
**Kaito:** Exactly! And he chose "Number XI" as a name! Isn't it cool?

The brunette looks at first the sun and then the cloud.  
Number XI is shamelessly inspired to their family. What does this mean?

_"Are you ... trying to tell me that you agree to be part of the eleventh family? "_

She doesn't express her thoughts, the boy is looking at her with a bored expression.  
But she understands and smiles.  
The Number XI, albeit a temporary idol group of seven random guys, would be the most harmonized and full of passion group among the participants.  
They are close, and that is the trump card that would lead them to the victory.

 _"We ... we are a family._  
Yeah.  
We are the Vongola Eleventh Family."


	28. Target 23 - Eh?! Horror Night ~ Namimori Halloween Nightmare!

**Target 23 - Eh?! Horror Night ~ Namimori Halloween Nightmare!**

****

 

 **Haname:** I'm not kidding, everyone have seen it!  
**Kaito:** B-but really?

The two boys are in the art classroom together with Nozomi and Arashi. The rain is telling them some rumors told at school recently and the stories are quite disturbing: it seems that a child girl with an apron stained with blood, wanders in the school corridors around midnight, and since at that time the school is closed it is obvious that she is a ghost.

 **Haname:** I'm sure. I learned that the child died pushed on the metro's tracks ...  
**Arashi:** eeeh? So what is she doing here at school?

The albino Jun enters the classroom but remains on the sidelines listening to the speeches, he is scared to death about the ghost and doesn't want to get himself involved in it.

 **Nozomi:** Perhaps those who have pushed her were students of this school.  
**Kaito:** Some idiots, I say, how can they be so cruel?  
**Arashi:** Kaito, there are many cruelties in the world.  
**Nozomi:** We must eradicate the weed even in the smallest and insignificant flowerbed, or they can spread like viruses and, grass after grass, they can contaminate all the flower beds, creating a yellowish and died expanse of despair and corruption.

At the end of the apocalyptic explanation, Nozomi is looking up with the expression of a hero who's about to go to war.

 **Arashi:** ... and where did you take this quote?  
**Nozomi:** Dunno, I said what came in my mind ...

She lied, actually she has read it in some fantasy book, although she doesn't remember which one.

At the end of the lessons, Arashi and Haname greets the girl, leaving her with Kaito.  
Jun has already returned home because he didn't feel very well.

 **Kaito:** Mh ... today is 31th, there will be several little kids asking for sweets.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, there are even small parties here and there ... I hope that this time things will be better.  
**Kaito:** The last week has been so and so ... But today is Halloween, and it's the first Halloween that we do it!  
**Nozomi:** Well, last year Shinji wasn't with us yet!  
**Kaito:** Either way everything will be fine, we should stay positive!  
**Nozomi:** I'm positive! Don't you see?

The girl pirouettes and stares at the sun with a smile.

 **Nozomi:** HAPPII!

Both laugh, realizing that they have reached Sawada's home.

 **Kaito:** Anyway ... good luck! I don't think I'll be there tonight, tomorrow you have to tell me!  
**Nozomi:** Ok ~

 

 **Nozomi:** I'm home!  
**Nana:** Oh, Nozo-chan! Are you alone?  
**Nozomi:** Yes, today all are busy ~

The girl goes right to her room, observing around thoughtfully.  
Some times ago that room belonged to her father, but she doesn't know how different it could be.  
She throws the backpack on the ground and throws herself on the bed, sighing.  
She isn't hungry and is afraid to go to sleep. What would she dream? Primo-sama, or the young man with green hair?  
Her heart begins to beat faster, it's been a while since she dreams only about the young boy and Primo-sama seems farther and farther away, as if he is leaving her.  
A tear lines her face and falls on the bed.

_"Primo-sama ... don't leave me ... don't abandon me to my fate ... I desperately need you ... "  
_

She wants to see him again, she wants to immerse herself in his orange eyes and, although it is impossible, wants to embrace his dark coat and dip her face in his chest.

_"I ... I love you. "  
_

Those words are meaningless if they are addressed to a man now deceased, but for her they mean everything. The despair she lived since she was born, since she was conscious of her future as a Vongola Boss, of not talking or touching the man she loves, even if it is a feeling so absurd and senseless.

She rolls on the bed, turning to her right, looking at the drawings of Primo-sama that Haname drew to her.  
That face, those eyes, those lips she wants to kiss. There is no one in the world who could take him from her heart.  
The image of a dark-haired boy appears in her head but she tries to chase him away. Why is she thinking about that stupid boy?  
She shakes her head, nervous, trying to concentrate again on those drawings, while the clock goes on slowly.

Slowly.

 

 

She look at him, he is drinking a tea with a serious look. Around him there is a lot of movement, he puts the cup on the saucer and observes his guardian of the storm that has quickly entered the room.

 **G:** It's all right, I took him in a safe place.  
**Giotto:** Good. How are the others?  
**G:** What do you think? They have already done everything in their best way, but we're still talking about _them_.

The man smiles, he looks relieved.

**Giotto:** All right, I will meet him as soon as the fighting will be finished.  
**G:** We must be careful with _that one_. You don't want him to find out that his plan is failed, right?  
**Giotto:** Daemon doesn't suspect anything, it's okay. As soon as we'll receive the notice, arrange me a meeting with him so we can talk.  
**G:** If Daemon asks where I've been what I have to answer?  
**Giotto:** I leave it to you.  
**G:** All right.

The redhead leaves the room and closes the door behind him, leaving only the boss who returns to sip his tea.  
The brunette knows that she is only a shadow that he can not see. She is in front of the blond man and stares at him, bewildered.

 **Nozomi:** ... why have you forgiven him? He betrayed you, he almost killed your friend and you forgave him as if nothing had happened?

She doesn't know what to think, she only knows she hates the guardian of the mist of the first family, but she doesn't want to go against the decisions of her beloved Primo, even if she doesn't understand.

 **Nozomi:** Daemon Spade ... damn you, if you were here I would kill you with my bare hands.

She gets up, leaving the man sitting in silence while, in the distance, she hears an alarm sounding.

 **Nozomi:** ... hurting Primo-sama ... I can never forgive you.

 

 

The girl opens her eyes, the alarm sounds for a minute and the little sleepy girl turns it off, abruptly. It's a quarter to midnight.  
It's time to go.

Nozomi opens the door of the house and she is invaded by a strong smell of blood that spreads in the air like wildfire.  
Rapidly runs along the dark alleys that lead to school, at night it looks even more gloomy, she infiltrates in the building giggling and ripping through the fog that surrounds it. The school looks like a heap of ruins, cracks emerge out of nothing and the clock strikes midnight and two minutes.  
The game has begun.

Into the hall resounds the echo of the opening door, she quickly closes it behind her, advancing cautiously and being attentive to every little detail.  
She walks slowly down the hall surrounded by a row of lockers, when she notices that one is almost opened. She approaches it, opening it slowly and letting it creak until it's completely opened, showing the corroded and rusted inside with a sheet of yellowed and torn paper.  
She takes it, careful not to get dirty: there is written _"The rain is here"_ with a yellow ink.

 **Nozomi:** The rain is here. Uhm ... it refers to Haname, I suppose. But what does it mean that it's right here? Here where?

She looks around at the dark corridor and the fog that's possessing all the place around, swallowing everything.  
She winces when she hears whispers, she turns around but no one is beside her, the intuition warns her because there is definitely something walking around there.

_"What have you made up, this time?"_

She read the paper once more, before deciding that the best thing to do is to check the classroom of her guardian.  
She walks on along the corridor, almost getting lost in the fog and observing the reddish streaks that tore the walls of the building.  
That's a pretty gruesome scene, almost an horror movie: the windows are sealed with wooden beams hammered and secured to prevent that the glass is broken, but some windows are cracked and the wind blows in the corridors.  
The girl opens the door of the classroom, going slowly, when a noise make her wince: some books and crayons were spilled on the floor, they were on a bench nearby but she didn't touch it.  
She looks around furtively, making sure that there isn't anyone in the classroom, when the door closes behind her and the brunette turns.

 **Nozomi:** Mh ... you're having fun …

Then the girl notices the blackboard on the wall and the big written on it: _"They are as many as the rings, they go up and down continuously, on a black and white floor."_  
  
She instinctively raises her hand and looks at it, remembering that she doesn't wear any ring. At least, not the ring she really wants to wear and that it would officially proclaim her as the heir of her father.  
She closes puts her hand down, returning to pay attention to the blackboard.

 **Nozomi:** The rings ... there are seven rings. Up and down ...? On a floor?

She looks around, thinking: what could be those seven things going up and down on a white and black floor?  
She must solve the riddle because she can not afford to walk around in school, since it is very dangerous at that time.  
She can still hear the distant voices, faint disturbing and macabre whispers, they seem dark songs that resonate deep in the fog.  
"Songs".

_"Got it."_

Her intuition must be untrained if she understood that after five or more minutes. She has to train it further.  
The brunette kicks the door and quickly throws herself into the corridor, looking in both directions waiting for the appearance of the entity that is around in the school.  
The horizon is only a mixture of fog and darkness that make the Vongola more nervous, so she decides to make a move and runs quickly to another room, closing the door behind her.  
The music room is exactly as she remembers it: the piano in the middle, flutes placed in the showcases along with a saxophone and two violins.  
She approaches the black instrument and immediately notices the score resting on the appropriate compartment.  
She sits on the stool and observes it, there's a picture of a flame on it, it seems her shinu ki. Below it there is a sentence written with an orange pastel _"At which temperature does your flame burn?"_.

 **Nozomi:** Um ... I think it's a question that has to do with chemistry.

The brunette gets up and walks out of the music room, going to the nearby chemistry classroom and closing the door behind her again.  
She takes a few steps before hearing an annoying noise, as if something has just ripped a door, coming from the corridor behind her.  
She gasps, putting a hand to her chest in fright, but she doesn't open the door to find out what happened.  
She checks back the classroom, noticing a small safe located on the desk. She approaches it and tries to open it but, of course, it requires a combination.  
She must find the solution and decides to explore the classroom, watching the desks with the tubes and the shelves with liquids and books.

 **Nozomi:** ... the flames …

The girl searches among the books resting on shelves, between the notes of inorganic chemistry, atomic theory and quantitative laws.

 **Nozomi:** Construction of the compounds and chemical nomenclature... Stoichiometry... Solutions... Equilibrium dissociation... Electrochemical...

In one of the books she's browsing there's a chapter about flames and she suddenly remembers the question on the score.

_"At which temperature does my flame burn?"_

She notices a page of that book: there is a list of the flame colors and how many Celsius degrees are required to take that exactly color.

 **Nozomi:** Pale Amaranth ... 480 ° C... Amaranth, Red blood …

She reads the colors down in the list.

 **Nozomi:** Red, Pink, Orange ... Orange! My flame is orange ... I think ... it's 940 ° C.

The brunette gets close to the safe and turns the knob putting the numbers.  
The safe opens with one click, and inside there is a white leather ball that is used to play volleyball.  
She takes it in her hands and looks at it, there is nothing strange and she can not break it because it is too tough.  
The clue is obvious.  
She slowly opens the door of the classroom, looking around and sure that everything is fine for now. The sound from before may have been simply a scenic effect, he loves doing stuff like that.

_"Damn, he want me to die of a heart attack. But, after all, this is the purpose. "_

While going down the stairs toward the gym everything around her starts turning red, as if she's about to cross the threshold of hell.  
She trembles, looking around with a disturbing and exciting smile, she is reaching the peak of that game.  
She comes out in the reddish fog and walks on the broken ground, full of debris. She comes next to the fence that divides the male play field from the female one, she begins to run to get to the gym when she sees something tied with wires to the fence.  
She stops, keeping herself away from that strange and twisted body, looking at it with the fear that it can wake up at any moment: it's brownish and only a bald head and narrowed eyes can be seen.  
She turns quickly, reaching and entering the building, closing the door behind her, and finding herself in front of the wall, smeared by a giant red written.

_"You're still the same, hiding everything behind your mask.  
Take it off. "_

**Nozomi:** ... Arashi.

She puts a hand to her face, as if she really is wearing a mask that's covering the face. She feels her limbs tremble, the pupils are dilated, the excitement is mixed with terror, and her heart beats faster.

 **Nozomi:** Mask ... theater …

She turns to the stage but there is nothing.  
She comes over, noticing reddish drops on the floor that probably lead to the dressing room.  
She's advancing slowly, beyond the stage, her heart beats more and more faster and her hands tremble, she's clutching her shirt.  
A step behind the other and she arrives at the wooden door, she presses her hand on the handle and opens the door quickly.

The figure of a white woman falls down from the ceiling and comes screaming in front of Nozomi's face, the brunette jumps backwards and falls to the ground, throwing out a scream.  
The monstrous figure disappears before her eyes but it's too late: Nozomi screamed and is fallen to the ground too.

It takes a full minute to regain consciousness, she can see a wooden table in the center of the room and above it there is a letter.  
She gets up quickly and takes it, still panting and frightened.

 **Nozomi:** Here! ...Shit ... I almost had an heart attack!

The blood, the cracks and the fog leave the building and the school return to its usual appearance of a clean and tidy school.  
The light turns on and Shinji and Arashi appear behind the door.

 **Shinji:** It took you an hour and thirteen minutes ... less than the previous session.

The mist paints a satisfied smile.

 **Arashi:** I knew you'd understand my riddle!  
**Nozomi:** I knew it was your idea.  
**Shinji:** Anyway ... I managed not only to make you scream but also to make you fall ... Two points for me.  
**Nozomi:** You bastard, you threw that thing in front of my face!  
**Shinji:** Don't you like it? I was inspired by a game I played yesterday.  
**Nozomi:** I guess it was quite scary. You have to lend me it.  
**Arashi:** Anyway ... you understood immediately that the playing field was the school, right?  
**Nozomi:** Haname's stories were clear enough, but you wanted me to understand it immediately, huh?  
**Shinji:** Well, yes, unlike the last time we settled everything here.  
**Nozomi:** Next time everyone must join the game, ok? It isn't fair that I'm the only one to get heart attacks! I want to see them scared too!  
**Arashi:** Okay, but Jun will also join it.  
**Nozomi:** Oh no! Only us!  
**Arashi:** Come on~  
**Shinji:** ... but he could die of fright ...  
**Arashi:** Exactly!

The Vongola shakes her head, chuckling, before leaving the building with the two to finally go to sleep.

It's hard, though.  
How can they sleep in the monstrous Halloween night, when they have a Guardian of the Mist ready to make them scared?


	29. Target 24 - Eh?! Is there a new rival family?

**Target 24 - Eh?! Is there a new rival family?**

****

 

 **Arashi:** Where did he go? That damned one!  
**Kaito:** Over here, over here!  
**Nozomi:** I've lost sight of him, has he fallen into the sewers?  
**Luca:** The sewers?! That sucks!  
**Haname:** Come on, Luca, don't be disgusted! Let's go after him!  
**Shinji:** ... why are we chasing a robber?  
**Kaito:** Because he has destroyed the glass of a jewelry outside my house and he took everything...  
**Shinji:** Yes, but ... shouldn't we leave him to the police?  
**Arashi:** We are the ones protecting Namimori, so we need to take care of this.  
**Luca:** Shinji is saying that we could take care of "bigger" problems.  
**Haname:** If there are no powerful enemies at least we keep in training doing something like this.

Haname chuckles, watching Nozomi and Arashi dragging the thief out of the manhole.

 **Thief:** Sorry, sorry! I just needed to eat!  
**Kaito:** Eat my ass! Everyone know that you wanted to sell the jewels for an high prices.  
**Thief:** No... please ... believe me! You fight to protect people, right? I ... I just need the money ... I don't have a job ...  
**Kaito:** And why don't you find one?  
**Thief:** Hey, it's not easy! Knight of Dreams, you're not able to understand this! You are just children!

The mist comes close to the group, scratching his head.

 **Shinji:** I called the police, it's coming.  
**Haname:** Well done Mist!  
**Kaito:** Let's tie him like a gagged alpaca and then let's run for it.  
**Arashi:** Leave it to me, I got some ropes. Sun, give me a hand to hold him.  
**Nozomi:** Ok, it's almost half past midnight. Time for the last patrol and then we can go to bed because tomorrow we have school.  
**Luca:** I agree with Sky, I'm quite tired.  
**Haname:** All right. Light, Mist, come with me.  
**Luca & Shinji:** Got it.  
**Nozomi:** Perfect. Rain, if you have any problems please contact us. As soon as we go away from here we also are going to check on the north.  
**Luca:** Okay, when we are going to meet?  
**Arashi:** I think ... in 15 minutes outside the school, right?  
**Nozomi:** That's fine, Storm. We'll meet outside the school, barring unforeseen circumstances!

The rain, along with lightning and mist, leaves the place to continue their patrol and the sky, the storm and the sun remain for another five minutes, until the police arrives on the spot.  
Then they leave the thief to his fate and go away quickly, jumping on the roofs of the houses like cats.

 **Arashi:** Tonight we were lucky, usually there are several spiteful persons at this time.  
**Kaito:** Everything is more calm for a while, also my alpacas know that there's something weird.

The two quickly stop as soon as they realize that Nozomi is still staring at an indefinite point to her right.

 **Arashi:** ... Sky? What's going on?  
**Kaito:** Oh, I think the boss has perceived some opponents.

The storm watches carefully in that direction and gets close to her, together with the sun.

 **Arashi:** Who are they...?  
**Nozomi:** I have no idea ... there are three of them.  
**Kaito:** I feel ... I feel flames.  
**Arashi:** What a genius, we feel them too. Our senses are much more developed since last time ... we can also feel other people's flames.  
**Nozomi:** Well, certainly they aren't earth flames.  
**Kaito:** They're flames of the sky... there is a sun!  
**Arashi:** A fucking sun, a lousy mist and a damn rain.

The sky advances in the direction of the flames, almost searching for them, even if Arashi is disappointed because she's worried about what might be ahead.  
A gust of wind, coming from the opposite direction, collides with their speed and throws them back.

\- Uhm Uhm, sooo cute. - a female voice comes from under a dark-blue cloak, it sounds childish and very acute.

Nozomi gets up immediately, followed by her two guardians, they attempt to distinguish the three figures, but in that dark and moonless night they aren't recognizable at all.

_"... Who the hell ...?"_

_-_ Do you think they are frightened? See how they fell. - a male voice came from the tallest figure.  
\- I think that was because the impact. They don't seem very strong. - the figure of average height has a female and slightly high voice, they can distinguish her clear blue eyes in the darkness.

 ** **Nozomi:**** Who are you, what do you want?  
\- Uhnahaha, sooner or later you'll know. - says the woman with blue eyes.  
****Kaito:**** Hey, why not now? What do you want from us, are you enemies?  
\- Ohi ohi ohi, shall we go? For now there is nothing to do here. - the shrill voice resounds from the short figure, the other two dark presences seem to nod and vanish in the darkness, leaving many questions and a lot of confusion.

 

***

 

In that afternoon Fukada's house is quite crowded, especially in the Arashi's shooting range.  
While the red-haired trains with her guns, realizing that her speed reaction is increased a lot compared to the week before, the Vongola fights Kaito with her bare hands, trying to keep trained also about the melee techniques that she learned as a child.

 **Haname:** Look, she's having fun.  
**Luca:** She spreads sunshine everywhere ... maybe Kaito infected her?

Luca is sitting next to Haname and Shinji, in a corner of the gym.

 **Haname:** Nah, she's always like this. After all, I remember she's also a sun.  
**Shinji:** Sun and Sky ... a mixture of positivity and vivacity ...  
**Haname:** Not always, at least that's what she wants to show.  
**Luca:** Are you talking about her complexes?  
**Haname:** ...I'm talking about her weird dreams.  
**Shinji:** ... we can't do anything about that. Anyway ... today the tarots are concerned.

The ash-blond haired man turns to the mist and observes the tarot cards, placed on the ground in strange and incomprehensible ways.

 **Luca:** ... Have they told you it?  
**Shinji:** Of course, don't you see?  
**Luca:** I can only see the cards placed randomly on the ground.  
**Shinji:** ... You can't see or hear anything. You are dull.  
**Luca:** ... what the?!  
**Haname:** I also think there is something strange.

The rain, which is looking at Arashi, moves her eyes on the sky who's still training with the sun. She turns back to look at the bottom of the gym, Masato and Arina are busy with writing on Masato's laptop.

 **Haname:** ... Will Arina find reliable information?  
**Luca:** ... about those mysterious guys they met yesterday?  
**Shinji:** I'm worried about it.  
**Haname:** Me too. I have a bad feeling about this.  
**Luca:** ... Yay. After the guys with sunglasses now there are the guys with mantles.  
**Shinji:** But Anemones weren't really dangerous, these guys seem strong.  
**Luca:** Well, I think if we join forces we can be able to defeat them. There are only three of them, right?  
**Haname:** I'm not sure, there may be people with the other flames.  
**Luca:** ... Well, that would be worrying.

The rain gets up, wiping her skirt and taking her hands on hips.

 **Haname:** I should go to buy something, who wants to join me?  
**Luca:** Well, I'll come. I'm bored.  
**Shinji:** ... shouldn't you train too?  
**Luca:** They're details.

The lightning and the mist follow the rain outside the home.

 

***

 

A few minutes later the sky and the sun decide to quit training because three hours have passed and they are already quite tired.  
The brunette sneaks up to her right-hand woman and drags her away from the shooting range, bringing her in the adjacent room.  
There are comfortable sofas and a good snack prepared by the chefs and carried by Nanjo, the butler with mustache, he nods to the mistress and the Vongola and then disappears over the door.  
Arina and Masato sit next to the table of the room and Arashi almost doesn't want to kill her brother for daring to enter in the same room where she's together with Nozomi.  
Kaito also follows them and he throws himself on the couch.

 **Arina:** ... The data are not flattering.  
**Nozomi:** Mh? What do you mean?

The sky has grabbed a cookie and she is eating it while the storm pours the tea and the sun puts in his mouth two cookies at time.

 **Masato:** We have looked for informations in families' databases, trying to find someone who can be matched with the people of your description.  
**Nozomi:** Database of families? Are you talking about Vongola's database?  
**Masato:** No, unfortunately I don't have data access and I won't dare to hack it... also because from what I know it's almost impossible to do it, and those who keep the servers are among the most brilliant men of the Vongola.  
**Arashi:** Tsk, I bet you're talking about your idols.  
**Masato:** Of course they are my idols! We're talking about the great Irie-san and Spanner-san!  
**Arashi:** Stop talking nonsense and tell us what you have discovered.  
**Arina:** We have entered in the Elektrica's database and we found some information.  
**Nozomi:** Elektrica? The family allied with Vongola of which Fukada is part, right?  
**Kaito:** Eh? I didn't know about it!  
**Arashi:** We told you it almost fifty times...  
**Kaito:** I don't remember it...  
**Masato** : It's a family like many others. There are many families, some are allied with the Vongola and some not.  
**Arina:** Anyway ... We found that there are about seven hundred thirty-three families using coats of various shapes ... so we have to continue the search.  
**Arashi:** So many? But …

Arashi can't say anything because a strong melody resounds in the room, it looks like the ringing of a mobile phone. Kaito and Arashi, who already know where the sound comes, observe the sky who's taking her vibrant Vongola Locket out of her shirt.  
The light blue pearl is illuminating intermittently.  
She pushes it down.

 **Nozomi:** It's Hana ...  
**Kaito** **:** Wait, how are we going to find her?  
**Nozomi:** The Locket as well as bracelets have a proximity sensor!

She throws herself out of the room, before closing the Locket she reluctantly decides to push the purple pearl-button and then puts the medallion inside the shirt, following Kaito and Arashi.

 **Arashi:** ... have you done it?  
**Nozomi:** I had to, I'm not sure that things will turn for the better.

They arrive on place within minutes, they come face-to-face with six guys who're imposing on Haname, Shinji and Luca, on the ground in poor condition.  
The six unknown guys wear dark cloaks: each coat has a small cape with a collar, stopped by a pin with a yellow and white upside half moon and under it there's a star with an N engraved on the inside. Everyone have a star-shaped earring in their left ear, each one with a centered stone with a different color.

 **Nozomi:** Everyone! What the ...?  
**Luca:** Juuichidaimeeeee, you came!

Luca whines, complaining and limping towards the Vongola, hiding behind her.

 **Nozomi:** Luca, what ...  
**Haname:** Beware, they have all the flames!

The rain is lying on the ground and she's trying to stands up, holding her injured left leg, while the mist is bleeding near the shoulder and observes the friends with worried look.  
Arashi has already started the attack, she glanced at the six, recognizing the man who had the flame of the storm: it's a boy with thick light brown hair and intense brown eyes, he has a scar on his left eye.  
She pulled out her twin guns, pointing at him and is now shooting him quickly. The young man suddenly disappears and then reappears next to her, hitting her quickly and throwing her to the ground.

 **Arashi:** What-  
**Shinji:** It's an illusion, the mist, the child!

Shinji points to the smallest girl of the group. She's around ten years old, has short and wavy pink hair and violet eyes, wearing small wings-shaped hairpins on the sides of the head.

\- Hihihi ... -  
\- Mh, they are unprepared. - says a boy with short greenish hair, he has a mole under his right eye and a bored expression.

Kaito also attack them, identifying the sun from the night before in the short red-haired girl with blue eyes.

 **Kaito:** Fight with me, girl of the sun!  
\- Uhnahaha, you're rude. My name is Orione. -

The young man tries to hit her with a punch but she stops him easily, her strength is far superior to a normal girl and she simply throws him to the ground.

\- I wonder what we should do here ... - an albino girl seems bored: her hair are tied in her right side of the head, and her eyes are golden.  
\- Don't complain, we are here on behalf of the boss. - a blonde girl with aquamarine eyes approaches her, she has a star marked under the right eye.

Nozomi observes the six enemies and then turns her gaze on her guardians, all of them are defeated. What is going on?

 **Nozomi:** Who the hell are you?

Something incredibly fast is approaching her, the girl realizes it right away and tries to go into Hyper mode, but unfortunately nothing happens, just like the time at the television studios.  
The girl is petrified because she isn't able to use her power and the presence is getting closer.  
Fortunately, the mysterious attacker is stopped by another warrior that is almost faster than him: Cloud, who apparently has decided to respond to her call, is fighting a guy with long night blue hair, orange eyes and he is wearing a bandage over his right eye.

 **Cloud:** Tsk. Now I'm going to conduct this music by myself.

The maestro throws the CD, they quickly multiply themselves and fly against the man who uses his sky flame to slow them down and confuse their directions.

 **Nozomi:** What ... how the hell he did it?  
**Haname:** Isn't the tranquillity a rain attribute?  
**Shinji:** No, look better ... the CDs are petrified!  
All the cloud's CDs are now stuck into the ground, petrified, and Cloud is confused.  
The man with long dark hair reaches his group and turns to the Vongolas he just defeated.  
The young man is wearing a long coat with a central split with yellowish edges, the collar is orange and the pin with the moon and the star is bigger and bolder than his friends'.

\- My name is Sirius and I'm the seventh boss of Notturno family. -

His guardians approach him, all with a serious face.

 **Sirius:** Leone, Eridano, Orione, Cassiopea, Lira and Colomba are my guardians, from now we're going to protect Namimori. Do not bother further, Vongola Undicesima.

Sirius smiles before disappearing, along with the others.

The group of losers remain bewildered and silent, until Cloud loses his control and stamps violently the petrified CDs, destroying them.

 **Cloud:** What the hell was that disgusting performance? Each of you acted on your own and without a minimum common sense!  
**Kaito:** ... but ... what ...  
**Cloud:** You think you're fighters? Namimori's protectors? You only looks like some random inexperienced guys!  
**Haname:** no ... they were stronger and ...  
**Cloud:** They weren't strong, you haven't been able to fight in a dignified manner. Your melody is rough and dull, you are totally out of sync. No wonder you've been beaten.  
**Nozomi:** Cloud, you also have been defeated!  
**Cloud:** Do you think that I could do something against them all?  
**Arashi:** ... I didn't know you were so realistic.  
**Cloud:** I evaluate the situation before taking action. Anyway ... you should go immediately to the hospital, there are people seriously injured here.

He points to Haname's almost fractured leg, the blood comes out of some of Shinji's wounds and Luca's foot.  
Kaito and Arashi have been hit on the back and arms, that's nothing serious but the heavy blows have paralyzed their limbs for a while.  
Nozomi observes the boys with a depressed and almost furious look.

Who is to blame, now? She has no idea who are those Notturno people neither what they really want.  
Protect Namimori? For what reason?  
Are they really enemies or just weird allies? What the hell is happened?

 _"Don't take blame, find a solution."_ she continues to repeat to herself, just like Haname said at the clinic.

 **Nozomi:** We ... We must become stronger to defeat those Notturno people.

The only solution she can think right now is to become stronger and improve the use of their flames.  
Once again she failed to enter in Hyper mode and she hasn't understood the reason, so she feels more useless than ever. She had been petrified to observe the scene, without any possibility to react, and all her friends heavily suffered it. She's ashamed of herself and her terrible weakness.

What will happen in their future?  
Now it's seven in the evening and the night embraces Namimori.

Something new is about to begin, something that's going to change the course of their lives.

 

 

* * *

 ** _Note:_** _  
_ Leone(Leo), Eridano(Eridanus), Orione(Orion), Cassiopea(Cassiopeia), Lira and Colomba(Columba) are all constellations. Notturno means "Nocturnal".


	30. Target 25 - Eh?! Everyone are traveling to Italy!

**Target 25 - Eh?! Everyone are traveling to Italy!**

****

 

The brunette is observing a picture she jealously keeps between the pages of an old discolored diary, full of sketches and draws.  
Her eyes don't want to move from the majestic figure of her father, a brown-haired man, and from the elegant image of her mother, the blonde woman next to him in the picture. Between the two there's also a small five years old Nozomi, her face is smiling and full of energy.

 _"You have your father's eyes and the smile of your mother"_ people always have told her, since she were a child. At the first she didn't understand, since she has honey-colored eyes while her father's are light brown. Only later she understood people used to say that to indicate some sort of similarity in their looks and expressions, a glow that apparently flames in their eyes, illuminating them with a special light.

She smiles, deep in her thoughts, ignoring the noises outside the car, that's whizzing on the way to home.  
Next to her Haname is sleeping, tired for the journey, on the other side there's Arashi, looking at the italian panorama outside the window.  
Even if he's the sun Kaito is tightening in his coat, shivering for the winter frost.  
The lights illuminate their faces, Christmas decorations are scattered everywhere.

The Vongola puts the picture in the old diary and also looks outside the window at the other car, her other four guardians are travelling on it, she also is still incredulous but happy that Cloud came with them: he couldn't refuse a free journey in the country of the art and the music.

She leans her head on the seat, quite happy. She knows that wouldn't be easy to discuss such things with her father, she's almost ready to an half-failure.  
She loves him, but also hates him, because he hasn't recognized her as his heir and mainly because he hasn't taught her anything he knows. The flames, his role as boss, many stuff he learned but he hasn't passed to her, as usually fathers does with their children.  
Above all she hates him because she can't break away from the idea that the problem is her gender. If she had been a male, maybe her father would have acted differently.

 _"Don't worry, my father will help us"_ she said. She knows the probability of being ignored is pretty high, but she wants to believe he would do anything to protect Namimori, his hometown.  
_"I should tell him about us... but I'm sure he already knows it."_ said, worried _"But the fact that Namimori is in danger should assure us his help. He would never abandon it!"_ she reassured them, with a smile that was masking her concerns.

Actually she didn't want to ask for help from her father, but she understands how much she's weak and she doesn't want to leave Namimori in Notturnos hands. She wants to become stronger, and the only way to do it is asking her father and his guardians to train them.

Everyone are silent until they see the huge mansion that stands in nature: the building is several meters high and is extended for miles, it's divided into different areas and they look like many palaces built next to each other in the middle of a huge forest.

They get out from the car in front of the main entrance, admiring how they are small in comparison to the majesty of that palace.  
Luca and Shinji are looking around amazed and Cloud seems pretty indifferent, but he's probably admiring the style used to build that sort of museum.

 **Haname:** Oh, it's also the first time for Cloud, Shinji and Luca.  
**Luca:** ...Eh? Wait, are you telling me you already know this place?  
**Kaito:** Yep, last time we came for Decimo's birthday, last year!

The group is escorted along the entrance to a room on the sidelines, a medium-sized room where's the scent of wood of the classic decor. The boys slowly and gently sit down on the reddish sofas at the center of the room, almost scared of ruining them. Some long old shelves are full of yellowed books and some expensive-looking knickknacks.  
The boss is now busy so they must wait a bit, even if Nozomi could go around or in her room, but she decides to stay there with her friends.

The door is opened by a beautiful blonde woman with a smiling face. Her golden eyes meets Nozomi's, the girls stands and immediately comes to hug the woman.  
**Nozomi:** ...MAMA!

The woman tights her, kissing her head and putting her cheek on her daughter's hair.

 **Kyoko:** I wasn't expecting this visit! I'm so glad you came, Nozo-chan~  
**Nozomi:** It was a sudden decision... I'm so happy to be back home! Also everything seems the same, here!  
**Kyoko:** Well, except for your father's job... nothing new happens, or at least nothing important!  
**Nozomi:** As soon as papa is free we must go. ... It's something important, this time he must listen to me.

The girl becomes serious, looking down, and also the woman's expression changes.  
**Kyoko:** Nozo-chan... I can understand your feelings, but remember that your father loves you. We both love you, and every decision we're going to take, it's always for you own good.  
**Nozomi:** If he really loves me... he would help me.  
**Kyoko:** It depends on what you mean by "help". There are many ways to help, and many of them could be less evident. Anyway you're strong, like Tsu-kun. Whatever thoughts you have, just remember that he doesn't want to hurt you, and he knows.  
**Nozomi:** ...He knows?

Her mother ends the discussion hugging her again, then she greets Arashi, Haname and Kaito, and the two recently met, Luca and Shinji.  
The only one she doesn't know yet is Cloud, he wasn't at Sawada's home when they visited Nozomi in September. The woman seems to scrutinize him with interest, greeting him and asking him some questions, incredibly the boy replies with manners.  
Looks like Cloud knows when it's time to show himself polite, quite the opposite of how he typically acts with the other six.

After spending ten minutes in their company, the woman must move away. She again greets her daughter but her look is serious and seems to warn her, trying communicate something.  
When she goes out, closing the door behind her, the Vongola feels a shudder throughout her body: an uneasy feeling, a weight that's pressing into her chest, her intuition is pricking the brain insistently, as if wanting to tell her something. There is something that her mother knows and hasn't told to her, probably related to her father and the discussion they're going to have soon.

 **Arashi:** Nozomi... what's happening? You're nervous... are you scared because your father?  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll do my best to tell him my feelings.  
**Arashi:** Don't cross your bridges before you come to them, let's do our best and let's see. We don't like seeing you with that sad face, we want your smile!

She smiles at the last words of her friend, then she turns to look at everyone. Except for Cloud, they're all sweetly observing her.

 **Nozomi:** I hope to conquer something for everyone, not only for me. You always follow me back and forth without complaining, I owe you this.  
**Kaito:** You don't owe us anything. If we don't want to do something we say it, we're friends. Also we're happy to follow you, you're our home.  
**Nozomi:** Home?  
**Haname:** I think Kaito is referring to the difficult situations we used to be in. Arashi and Luca don't have parents, Shinji was kicked out by them, my mother only cared about her job, Kaito didn't get along with his parents and then Cloud's parents escaped and returned years later, dragging him away from his grandparents' house as if he were a suitcase. Let's be honest, maybe it's not obvious for you but it's like that for us. Since we have met you we have found a home and a family, a cozy place where we can live in peace and express ourselves.  
**Kaito:** Exactly! This is why we need our sky! There's no harmony without you!

A smile comes out of her heart, and her face turns red.

 **Nozomi:** ... Happy...

The door is opened again, this time a butler invites the seven guys to follow him to Decimo's office, now ready to meet them.  
The group is visibly agitated, follows the man down the hall until they get in front of a wooden door, behind it there's the boss's office, the same room where Nozomi couldn't go because it was forbidden, but actually she always was found in there.  
A smirk escapes, remembering the past.

" _I decided ..._ " she said, in front of the group " _The only way to defeat the Notturno is getting stronger. The only way to improve is to seek help from those who are already able to use flames ... my father and his guardians._ " she said confidently, ignoring the incredulous looks of her friends _"So we're going to Italy to meet them as soon as we'll be better._ "

She finds herself looking into her father's eyes, those eyes similar to hers.  
The man is putting away some papers, she's used seeing him with so many documents. One day she would like for him to teach her his job, she would do her best and much more to become a good boss like him.

 **Tsuna:** Nozomi, what a surprise. What's happened? You came here with all your friends.

He smiles, looks like he's calm and happy of seeing her. Everyone are reassured because of it, but Nozomi knows he's lying. Her intuition keeps telling her not to trust of that smile, as her mother said it's sure he already knows.  
He knows everything.

Decimo's guardians are still there even if the meeting is already over: Gokudera Hayato is helping his boss putting documents in places; Yamamoto Takeshi is writing something on his tablet; Sasagawa Ryohei is showing a paper to the confused Lambo; Rokudo Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro are silent sitting on a sofa. Also Hibari is there and it's leaning on the wall next to the door.

 **Nozomi:** Papa... I'm happy of being at home. But... there's another reason why I... WE are here.

She's genuinely smiling but in the end she's serious again, and also her father's look changed, now more careful to her words.

 **Nozomi:** There's an unpleasant situation... in Namimori. We're all here begging for your help.  
**Tsuna:** Help? For what? What is this situation you're talking about?  
**Nozomi:** People. Dangerous people... going around saying that Namimori is theirs.

Tsunayoshi looks down, thoughtful, observing the desk he's leaning on with his arms, standing in front of them.

 **Tsuna:** Mh. I understand your worries about Namimori, but there were no need to make a journey here, with those serious faces, only to "beg" me for help. A call would have been fine. Why would you have bothered to come here with so much people?  
**Nozomi:** ... Yeah, these people... there's no need to hide something, you already know. They are my guardians, of course.

The man shakes his head, almost amused, as if she had just told an embarrassing joke.

 **Tsuna:** Guardians, mh? I don't think I ever approved anything like that.  
**Nozomi:** You don't have to approve anything, I did all by myself. You can feel all the flames, can't you? I've randomly met them, and every one of them owns different flames. What a coincidence, uh? Same as when you have met the uncles, you also weren't expecting it, but they were your guardians and that's it.  
**Tsuna:** They're your friends and that's it. Truthful and nice friends, from what I saw, and I'm glad you have a deep bond with them. But I hope you all live the adolescence together, having fun and experiencing new situations.

Something is telling her that her father is referring to their new idol career, but she tries to chase away the idea that Arina told him everything and comes back focusing on the topic.

 **Nozomi:** That's okay, everyone have their own opinion, it's fine. You can also assume I'm a weak and stupid person because I'm a female, there's no prob, but... you can't fail your father role. I need your help to get stronger, for me and them. There's no need for you to go, we want to protect Namimori by ourselves, because it's also our home.

Explains, with tears in her eyes. Tsuna again looks down, shaking his head, before turning to the window and looking beyond it.

 **Tsuna:** When have I called you weak and stupid? I don't know which thoughts you have in your mind, but your femininity doesn't give me any problem nor tempt me to offend my daughter in any way.  
**Nozomi:** So why are you refusing to teach me how to use my flame? Do you remember I also have one?  
**Tsuna:** I remember it perfectly. I was next to you at the hospital.

He says, turning back watching the girl.

 **Nozomi:** Yeah, that's right. I wasn't expecting a greeting card for my first Hyper Mode, don't worry. I keep pretending you congratulated me, weirdly in my mind you're a better father.

It seems as Gokudera wants to says something, but his eyes meet his boss's ones and he stays back, silent, as anyone in that office except for father and daughter.  
The man approaches his desk again, leaning with the arms and observing the daughter a few feet from him.

 **Tsuna:** I'm not asking you to understand my choices, Nozomi, you're still young and there are many things you don't know and you can't understand. However, I can't accept that you go around meddling in dangerous situations and over your head.  
**Nozomi:** So Notturnos are dangerous and over my head?  
**Tsuna:** Wha... Notturnos?

Incredibly, the Vongola boss is speechless as his guardians in that room, some of them are looking at each other with perplexed looks.

 **Nozomi:** ... Papa, if you don't want to do it for me, do it for Namimori! Please!  
**Tsuna:** You... Have you actually thought it through, before throwing yourself in all of this, Nozomi? Have you spent at least five minutes looking around yourself, trying to understand the situation, evaluating any hypothesis?

 **Nozomi:** Of course!

Her father's "No" echoes loud in the room, almost scaring her. Looks like he's quite angry.

 **Tsuna:** You didn't to that. You acted instinctively dragged by who knows which thoughts, without thinking, without even trying to understand. Your emotions are still able to make you do serious mistakes, Nozomi, and it's not like you, the girl who used to read and re-read difficult books, has shown great intelligence and has a wider culture. No, it's not like you, and not because you are stupid, weak or female, but because you are still immature.

The girl must try not to cry, since her tears want to fall quickly on her face. She bites her lip, looking at him with hatred.

 **Nozomi:** ...This is what you think... you don't even know what I'm working hard for, how my life's going or our missions and-  
**Tsuna:** Nozomi, enough. I know how your life's going and I know what you're doing. My absence in Namimori doesn't let me being ignorant about my daughter. As a child you always continued to make the same mistake of seeing your life like Primo's one or the life of a boss, with everything that goes with it, without trying to break away from that idea.  
**Nozomi:** Also Caesar was raised as a boss, I don't think he's an idiot or immature though!  
**Tsuna:** ... Caesar doesn't have your problem.  
**Nozomi:** What's the problem in dreaming of being a future boss? I want to be it, it's my right! There are guys who dream of being astronauts, dancers, cooks ... and I can't dream of being a boss?  
**Tsuna:** You still don't understand, Nozomi. This is the problem.

He raises his look behind her, posing his eyes on Arashi, who turns to Shinji and Haname, it seems they are exchanging silent opinions, while Cloud is almost sniggering.  
The brunette notices something weird and thinks to talk about it later, in that moment she's too much hurt to think about it.  
Her father is right, she doesn't understand what he's trying to tell her.  
Where is she wrong? What isn't she understanding?

 **Nozomi:** ... Listen, papa, do you want to help us or not? Why keeping doing that? We have the flames, at this point I think the best thing is to learn how to use them better! It's like I got a shotgun but I can't use it, I could shoot at someone innocent!  
**Tsuna:** There isn't precisely a wrong way to use the flames. And I prefer that you focus on the school and your youth, instead of being desperate because Namimori is in danger. I'll take care of it, if there will be the need.  
**Nozomi:** I don't want. I don't want! I'm the one living in Namimori right now, I have the right to protect it!  
**Tsuna:** You have no right, Nozomi. Otherwise all Namimori's inhabitants have it.  
**Nozomi:** They can't, they aren't strong like us. This is why we do our best, also for them.  
**Tsuna:** For Namimori, or for yourself?  
**Nozomi:** Eh?  
**Tsuna:** Still don't understand. It's not you speaking, it's your pride.

He turns, approaching the door of the office showing his back to the girl.

 **Nozomi:** PAPA I BEG YOU!

She knees, putting her forehead on the cold floor, while Arashi and Kaito are trying to get her back on her feet, calling her.

 **Nozomi:** I'm willing to do anything! Anything! Don't ignore me!

Tsunayoshi turns and looks that pretty unseemly scene, but all the men seem to pity her.

 **Tsuna:** ... Let's see. I'll try to "train" you, if it's what you want. But I'm going to do it in my own way.

 **Nozomi:** Re...Really?

The girl raises her head and her friend finally manage to help her standing again. She feels an incredible joy inside her, but her father's glacial look still strengthens her discomfort.

The man, accompanied by his guardians, reaches the courtyard. After passing through the almost endless corridors they're arrived at the back entrance, welcomed by the cold winter air.  
The tenth boss keeps walking and Nozomi is behind him, it takes her a while to realize that the guardians of her father stopped some meters behind them and they aren't allowing her friends to advance.  
The brunette turns, worried, realizing that also her father has stopped and he is staring at her.

 **Nozomi:** ... What should I do?  
**Tsuna:** You must hit me. It's okay if you can only touch me, but you have to do it within ten minutes. If you succeed, then I'll train you and your friends.

The girl tries to chase away that bad feeling, staying positive: she can finally confront her father and seeing how powerful he is.  
She takes the dark briefcase with Vongola's mark from the backpack, opens it and quickly builds the rod under her father' eyes.

 **Nozomi:** ... It's my weapon, the Sky Rod...  
**Tsuna:** Interesting.

She's a little embarrassed but her father smiles slightly, before turning serious again.  
The Vongola girl hopes that her shinu ki works better than the last two times, she's a bit worried her flame couldn't come out when she tries to use it. She doesn't want to think about it and tries to relax herself.  
She's so happy at that moment, happy to face her father and to show him how much she grew up, this is why she ignores the problem and immediately tries to go into Hyper mode.  
Surprisingly her flame immediately appears on her forehead and it's also bigger than usual.

" _Maybe I only must be calm?_ "

She is confused but she tries not to think about it, at that moment there are more important things to focus on.  
She puts her rod before her and forgets everything to devote herself to that fight

 **Tsuna:** When you're ready.

She quickly rushes towards him, trying to hit him with her staff in a frontal attack, but Tsuna moves to the side to avoid the blow. She rotates the staff and try to hit him in the side, but the man moves again, too quickly.  
She again repeats the move on the other hand, failing miserably, so she tries another frontal attack and tries going behind him. The man doesn't even turn, he dodges easily and accurately every blows, as if his eyes are in the back. She understands that she must move even more quickly and she begins to fake some movements and trying to hit him from another angle, but even if she is acting he can predict her moves anyway. Of course it's the Vongola hyper intuition, she also owns it but the man is far more trained.  
Only two minutes are passed and Nozomi's shinu ki burns in all its majesty.  
She really wants to learn how to take more energy from that flame, for that reason she needs help from pros.

She jumps and tries to hit him from above and the man moves nonchalantly, without losing his serious look.

_"It's not possible... I don't have any idea and I don't know how to hit him... what the hell I can do, now?"_

After other two minutes Nozomi begins to falter: she feels awfully slow compared to the fast movements of her father, who isn't even in Hyper Dying Will Mode.  
She keeps trying various moves, trying to hit him numerous times but he manages to dodge all the blows effortlessly, this is why the brunette starts losing her patience and a hint of anger crosses her mind. She's afraid she can't hit him in any way, but she can't lose that chance so precious for her and her guardians.  
Eight minutes are now passed and the girl is tired, panting for the efforts and her flame becomes smaller and smaller, now weak and ready to extinguish itself.

 **Nozomi:** Papa. Please...

Whispers, now too much tired and without any hope inside her.  
The man closes his eyes and sighs, before opening them again and returning cold as before.  
Is he trying to feel no emotions?

 **Tsuna:** You have to hit me, Nozomi. I've putted this condition and you have accepted it, you have to take your responsibilities.

She tights the rod, angry with herself and with her father.

**Nozomi:** You're too strong, damn! This is why I asked you to train me! It's impossible, are you teasing me?

This time her voice is strong and determined, she throws herself again on him, but he easily dodges every moves.

 **Nozomi:** I want to get stronger! I want to protect the people I love!

She screams, trying again and again, without succeeding.

 **Nozomi:** Why have you asked me to hit you if you know I couldn't do it? ...Why are you doing this to me... why do you hate me...

She stops, leaning on her weapon and trying to catch her breath, this times with tears falling on her face.  
She remembers her mother's words, she had made sure to make her understand they both love her and never would hurt her. Then why that man is treating her like that? What's he thinking?  
She looks up and meets the sad eyes of her father, he is silent and listening to her.

 **Gokudera:** Juudaime, time's up.

The voice of Decimo's right hand man seems to end those minutes of shame, the brunette doesn't know if she should be relieved or not.  
A gust of wind in a moment, and Nozomi found herself in front of her father's bright orange eyes, the shinu ki is flaming on his forehead and on his red gloves.  
Have she really lost? Is everything lost? She was humiliated in front of her guardians, she's ashamed and embarrassed, destroyed and disgusted of herself.

 **Nozomi:** I CAN'T! I CAN'T LOSE! WHAT CAN I DO? WHAT CAN WE DO?

Her shinu ki is gone for a while, same for her self-esteem, her composure and every hope.  
She closes her eyes crying, when she feels a sharp pain penetrating her body: her father fist is struck in her stomach, he has hit her with great strength, without flinching and still staring at her.  
Nozomi drops the rod to the ground and grabs the man's arm, while hearing Arashi's screaming in the distance. She looks up to her father, his eyes are full of pity and guiltiness, gets close to her and whispers.

 **Tsuna:** ... Enough. Stop worrying about this stuff. You're still a child, stop pretending to be an adult.

She feels a stronger pain, but this time it's her heart. It's so strong that slowly everything becomes to fade into darkness.

 **Tsuna:** ... And when you'll be enough adult... You won't need my help any more.

 

 

When she woke up the only things she manages to see are the worried faces of Dr. Shamal and her mother.  
She spent two days asleep in that bed and it's not the first time that such a thing happens, she knows how weak she is and she begins to think she's really hopeless.  
They have told her that her friends had returned home a few hours earlier and she saddens, surely they are very worried about her. She must go back to them immediately, feels tremendously embarrassed about the incident.  
She also lost all the confidence she had in herself and her father, although still continues to wonder why: that cold and detached gaze, the severity and his words that are struck right into her heart. She can't understand, exactly as he said. But if she really is tough on the uptake, why doesn't he explain it to her by himself?

As soon as she is barely able to stand up, ignoring the pain in her stomach, she asks her mother to bring her back to her grandmother. Her mother is the only one who has never left her side in those days, along with Dr. Shamal who enters and leaves every hour.  
She didn't ask anything about her father and the woman also didn't say anything about it. It seems that topic has became a taboo. She wonders if her mother didn't know everything since before, she remembers her worried look just before meeting her father.

 **Kyoko:** Nozo-chan ... please, try to understand.

That's the only thing she says before the girl gets in the car that's leading her to the airport.  
Again there are things she doesn't understand. She sighs, confused, and smiles.

 **Kyoko:** Please ... let me go with you. I don't want you to go alone ...  
**Nozomi:** No, Mama ... Thanks... but I wanna be alone... I have to do it alone.

Even if worried, Kyoko's look is still loving and apprehensive.  
She nods, she doesn't seem to want to insist further and her eyes follow the car leaving the mansion.

For a moment, Nozomi thinks to have seen the figure of her father looking out the window of the office.  
She ignore it, looking right in front of her with a determined look.

 

***

 

 **Hayato:** Juudaime.

The albino man approaches the boss, who's standing in front of the window, looking at the car.

 **Tsuna:** At the end... she is still unable to understand my act.

He's pretty sad, still looking beyond the glass even if the car isn't there anymore.

 **Hayato:** I think she'll hate you for a while, but it's normal. Kids of that age can never understand the choices of their parents.  
**Tsuna:** I know ... but I really didn't want to do this ... Kyoko also was against it...

He sighs.

 **Hayato:** Her safety comes first, right? And also her growth.  
**Tsuna:** Yes, her growth. I would do anything to protect my Nozomi. Anyting. Even if it meant earning her hatred.


	31. Target 26 - Eh?! Nozomi's decision upsets the whole family!

**Target 26 - Eh?! Nozomi's decision upsets the whole family!**

****

 

Sawada's garden is completely white and covered with a blanket of snow, that has hidden flowers and vegetation.  
The icy breeze moves the dormant trees, beating against the windows as if it wants to break them.

The woman with long blond hair is sitting next to the balcony of the living room, sipping tea while looking sideways at her brother, who is leaning on the wooden table playing with his portable console.  
The guy has a sad look and he can't even beat the easier enemies, so he turns the console off and throws it on the table, hiding his face in his arms.  
He isn't the only one depressed and Arina knows it: all guardians, probably except Cloud, share the same feeling.  
After the unpleasant figure made in Italy they are so depressed they also don't want to talk or discuss about something.  
Even if the boss was kind with them and has shown the place to the new comers, they couldn't cheer up.  
Arina also feels guilty for having left her student to meddle in dangerous situations, thinking she has disobeyed Decimo's orders.

_"I had to stop her…"_

She feels confused and disoriented, despite she knows how to act with her pupil she is powerless in front of Nozomi's great determination.  
Does she have to let Nozomi grow up, learn, even going against Decimo's will?  
Or maybe is that exactly his desire?  
If it wouldn't be like that, she would feel guilty for having disappointed the man who raised her and gave her so much. He asked her to teach to his daughter and she can't back out, she should talk with Nozomi as soon as she returns to Japan.

Grandma Nana is convinced that she has remained with Tsuna because it's been so long since they saw each other. But is it really fair to lie like that? After all, she is not aware of the role of her child.  
Or, maybe, she knows it, but she doesn't tell anything.

 

Only the day after it Arina finds the dark and depressed figure of Nozomi at the door.  
Her eyes are devoid of her usual light and express immense sadness. The woman can't resist to that look and hugs her.

 **Arina:** Undicesima ...

She would like to call her by her first name but she can't. After that day of seven years ago, she was no longer able to pronounce her name and she knows that probably she won't do it again.

 

The day after her arrival the guardians are all gathered in Sawada house, Cloud included, they immediately rushed there after knowing about their boss's return.  
The woman sits next to the others, without looking away from the sad Vongola, hugged tight by Arashi and Haname.

 **Arina:** You knew it would end in this way ... He didn't want you to do all of this... guardians, boss, mafia, these aren't stuff you should think right now.  
**Arashi:** But it's true we are her guardians!  
**Arina:** ... It's only your decision... maybe it's true that one day you could officially be her guardians, but... now you're just a group of friends and nothing else.  
**Haname:** So, in a nutshell... He wants us to live a quiet life as normal teens.  
**Arina:** Decimo wants you to live your youth, because it's an important and unique part of your life... And I should have stopped you, but I didn't do it.

That's the truth, after all. Arina has chosen to follow Nozomi's determination and dreams instead of doing what Decimo asked her, despite everything she is still struggling.  
What should she do, then? Does she has to follow Decimo's orders, Undicesima's passion, or her own thoughts?

 **Luca:** Sister ... it's not your fault. It's impossible to stop a whale of a fire!

Some of the guys almost laugh at that metaphor, trying to contain it.

 **Arina:** But ... I went against Decimo's will ... he wants Undicesima to be happy ... at least for her school days ...  
**Haname:** Why? I don't understand the reason...  
**Arina:** ... Decimo had to fight a lot at your age... he skipped school, risked his life, faced many enemies and many hardships. All this because Nono was already an old man and designated him as his heir despite Decimo was only fourteen years old.  
**Arashi:** ... Did he become boss at a young age?  
**Arina:** I don't remember the exact year, actually. However, it had been few years after he received the Vongola Ring.

The air is already cold by winter, vibrates when a faint female voice begins to speak.

 **Nozomi:** I think he's trying to give me what he couldn't have...

Arina looks at the girl's face, sighing.

 **Nozomi:** But ... I don't want this. I want to live exactly what he has been through. ... It was through these experiences that my father has become what he is.  
**Arina:** ... Thanks to this you can see how different Decimo and Undicesima are... he wanted a quiet life with friends, a normal life ... instead she wants a life of adventures, fightings, survival ... but why? Why don't you prefer a quiet life, what your father wants to give you?  
**Nozomi:** ... I told you. Those adventures have contributed in creating my father's strength. And also I can't feel myself fully alive having the "normal life" of a teen. It's not for me.  
**Arina:** ... So you prefer to throw yourself in the adult world and fight for others without gaining precious memories living like a normal little girl?  
**Nozomi:** I'm not a normal little girl. I am not and never will be, ever since I started dreaming Primo-sama I know what the world holds for me and I can't close my eyes and pretending not to see. I'm not going to escape, albeit temporarily, to my fate.

The Vongola detaches herself from Arashi and sits properly, looking at the woman's eyes.

 **Nozomi:** I was sure that my father could understand me, that could see what I see... I don't know what he's thinking about or why he doesn't explain to me what are the problems... but if he really is trying to live his youth using me, well, he's doing a big mistake. I don't want his life, I want MINE.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo ...  
**Nozomi:** My life is this one, I choose how to live it. Among us there are people who gave up everything for this cause ...

She turns around, looking at her friends and moving her eyes on Haname, who returns her gaze with a smile. Then she turns to Arina.

 **Nozomi:** I don't want to disappoint anyone.  
**Arina:** ... Do you really want to go on, even going against your father's will?  
**Nozomi:** We don't even know what is my father's will! He doesn't speak, talks with metaphor, doesn't complete his sentences, says I'm doing mistakes but he hasn't even given me a clue!  
**Arina:** Have you ever thought that maybe he's expecting you to figure it out by yourself? After all he would like you to perfect your way of thinking...  
**Nozomi:** These are all hypothesis...  
**Arina:** You should understand it by yourself. If he says you don't understand... then think about it and try to figure it out. Take it as a challenge, if it can motive you.  
**Nozomi:** A challenge, yeah... understanding my father, this is a great challenge. He's the great Vongola boss, after all... so powerful, super smart and loved by anyone. He also has so much legendary abilities as the X-Burner or the Zero Chiten Toppa... Also let's talk about his cool gloves! Let's compare the X-Gloves with my Sky Rod. It could also have a good design, but it looks like a magical girl's rod...  
**Arashi:** No don't say that! It's cool!  
**Nozomi:** Let's be realist! Also my father spent his youth fighting and improving himself, with a great tutor and, damn, I will sell my kidney for having Reborn-san as my tutor, holy shit he's always the luckiest one oh. ...Anyway, if I don't improve myself as he did... I can't hope to gain enough experience and... level up.

Luca giggles because of the obvious reference to videogames, Arina instead puts her hands through her hair.

 **Arina:** Undicesima, I think you make too many comparisons with your father. You are two different people, it's not for sure that you must acquire the experience in the exact way he did.  
**Nozomi:** I know ... but I can't help it. I always said that I have to follow the footsteps of the others before me. But... I think you're right. It's useless to think about papa or the others bosses... for example, I won't be like Ottavo, the only woman boss before me, but ... I won't have nothing to envy her... It's like I'm throwing myself in a cliff without protections... but if I don't try, I won't know if people could accept someone like me, different from papa and the others...  
**Arina:** Why do you still want to listen to random people?  
**Nozomi:** I don't listen to them, but at least I try to do a good impression! I mean... I have my dreams and my determination. I know how I want to live my life and what I wanna do from now on!

The girl stands up with her trembling legs, she almost falls but Arashi and Haname get up with her, supporting her.

 **Nozomi:** ... I don't want to envy my father, Caesar or anyone, asking myself what I should do to become like them... I want to fight to be myself. Only myself. I don't want to back or hide any more... I want to show who I am to the whole world, a girl who has enough strength to protect everyone. Vongola Undicesima.

 **Arashi:** Ooooh finally.  
**Haname:** I'm so happy for your words!  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime, I couldn't expect more exciting words from you!  
**Kaito:** Such cool words, full of Powah! I'm touched, boss!  
**Shinji:** I will follow you everywhere... we're friends.  
**Cloud:** Tsk, what a pathetic speech. You aren't a ten years old.

The blonde woman gets up too, sighing.

 **Arina:** That's fine, it's a step forward. So, what do you want to do now?

The Vongola closes her eyes and bows her head.

 **Nozomi:** We aren't able to deal with Notturnos, it could be dangerous. If papa don't want to teach us, we have to learn in another way.  
**Arina:** And so ...? What are you thinking about?  
**Nozomi:** We're going to ask for help from someone who can teach us. Prepare your luggage, if you want to follow me. We have a long journey.  
**Arina:** ... Where should we go?  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... To someone who can help us... otherwise we could be tourists, who cares.  
**Arina:** But .. Undicesima, I think that …

The brunette ignores her tutor and turns to the door of the living room, finding herself in front of her grandma, Sawada Nana, who's look is incredibly serious.

 **Nozomi:** ... Baa-chan.  
**Nana:** No.  
**Nozomi:** ... Baa-chan ... please ...  
**Nana:** No, Nozo-chan. I can't let you go around the world doing who knows what.

The eternally sweet and caring gaze of her grandmother is, at that time, severe and resolute.

 **Nozomi:** We need it.  
**Nana:** I couldn't stop you but I won't cover you. Tsu-kun will immediately know, even before you try.  
**Nozomi:** ...We're exactly going to look for the help papa didn't give to me.  
**Nana:** Tsu-kun wants your own good ... you're still young to understand, but you're his only daughter and he wants to protect you.  
**Nozomi:** No, not in this way.  
**Nana:** It's not up to you to decide how. I won't cover you, I'm sorry ... You're my only lovely granddaughter, I don't want anything to happen to you. If something bad should happen I, your grandfather, your father, your mother and everyone will be sad for you and I won't forgive myself, knowing that I didn't stop you.  
**Nozomi:** ... I understand what you mean but there are things bigger than me ...  
**Nana:** Nozo-chan, Tsu-kun also did crazy things at your age but he never ran away from home. And then you're a girl ... you risk more.  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you think I'm weak only because I'm a girl?  
**Nana:** I haven't said that you are weak, I only said that it's more dangerous for you.  
**Nozomi:** Let me go, Baa-chan. If you really love me ...  
**Nana:** NO.

Her negation echoes in the room, Nana is serious and almost sad: a veil of darkness is visible through her eyes, she doesn't want to change her idea and never would do it.  
Arina knows that the woman is very strong and at the moment is showing what she is: a woman who has lived and endured many stuff and wants to protect her granddaughter from making bad choices.

\- Let her go, she has the right. - a male voice resounds in the living room: the balcony was opened from the outside and a man with graying hair and intense brown eyes is entered in the room. He has a quite sculpted physique and he's wearing a dark suit.  
Nana is surprised to see him and immediately gets close to the man, who is scanning the audience with curiosity.

 **Nana:** Iemitsu ...

The man approaches Nana and puts his hand on the opposite shoulder, bringing her to him and hugging her with love.

 **Iemitsu:** She's grew up, our beloved granddaughter.  
**Nana:** But ... this won't...  
**Iemitsu:** I really love this energetic little girl and I'd rather know her in a safe place, but I must admit that Tsuna is way too severe and protective of her.  
**Nana:** But ... Tsu-kun has the right to decide about her.  
**Iemitsu:** Of course, this doesn't mean that I can't be a bit disappointed about his decisions, don't you think?

The brunette gets close to her grandparents, observing them with a strong expression.

 **Nozomi:** Jii-chan... I ...

The man smiles and then put a hand under his chin, stroking his beard.

 **Iemitsu:** We certainly can't lie to Tsuna but ... I don't have to warn him about your movements ... until he contact me, of course.

The Vongola smiles.

 **Nozomi:** ... Thank you.

The man's gaze becomes more serious, the woman he's embracing gently detaches from him and stares at her husband.

 **Nana:** I don't agree ... for Nozo-chan's safety ... I can't believe you really want to put her in danger ...  
**Iemitsu:** Nana ... Nozomi now is an adult but she still needs to grow up, and she must experience the world in order to do it. Also she's not alone, with so many friends and her tutor don't you think she's safe enough?

The man winked at his wife, who blushes. She turns to stare at people in the living room, than she takes her eyes on Arina, sighing.

 **Nana:** ... All right, but I only cover you until Tsu-kun will call us.  
**Iemitsu:** Well, at that time it's obvious that the truth will come out, but until then ... I suggest you to pack your things up and leave as soon as possible.

The brunette smiles and slightly bows to thank him, Iemitsu takes advantage of it raffling her hair.

After that almost all the kids have left the house, Nozomi finds herself in front of the cloud, still looking at her.

 **Cloud:** Give me a reason to follow you.  
**Nozomi:** Artistic places to visit and a free vacation.  
**Cloud:** Hmm. Very well.

He giggles, disappearing beyond the door.

Before Nozomi can walk up the stairs to the first floor, her grandfather has stopped her grabbing her arm. She turns, confused.

 **Iemitsu:** Nozo-chan. Inside yourself I see a flame that burns brighter than the one your father owned at your age. You are more determined, you have a clear vision of what you want in your life.  
I see a lot of myself.

He smiles and also the girl smiles slightly, quite puzzled.

 **Iemitsu:** But you're still inexperienced and your determination could also be dangerous for you, so be careful. Always look around and don't make rash decisions.

Nozomi nods.

 **Nozomi:** ...I want to do my best to get stronger... but I don't understand why my father is acting like that, do you know where I'm wrong...?  
**Iemitsu:** I think only you can understand your mistakes. Mh... Tsuna wants you to grow up mainly psychologically and then physically. And as physically I mean your strength and your abilities, of course.  
**Nozomi:**... What does it mean? Should I have to become more intelligent? Or... he said I'm immature, so I think I've...  
**Iemitsu:** As I said, your resolution can be a double edged weapon, because you act instinctively without looking around you. You should sharpen your view, hear, understand.

He points her eyes, her ears and her forehead.

 **Iemitsu:** When you're able to do it... I think he will start trusting you.  
**Nozomi:** so the problem is that he doesn't trust me...?  
**Iemitsu:** He can't, you make too risky moves. But I'm for another kind of training.

He winks, putting a hand on her shoulder.

 **Iemitsu:** I think you should go out and look at the world with your eyes.  
**Nozomi:** ... Thank you, Jii-chan. I'm happy of being like you. It's incredible you can understand me more then my father!

He bursts out laughing, scratching his head.

 **Iemitsu:** You're so energetic and lively! Tsuna wasn't the case, I wish he would have to take his responsibilities immediately without running away here and there as a kid!  
**Nozomi:** Papa ... ran away?  
**Iemitsu:** Um, well ... when he was young. At first he didn't want to assume his responsibilities but in the end ... Well, no matter the past. Now it's your turn.

The girl hardly laughs and after a quick hug she goes up to her room.

When Iemitsu turns he notices that Arina was listening to them.

 **Iemitsu:** ... She has a lot of potential but she needs to learn how to use it.  
**Arina:** ... I know.  
**Iemitsu:** I entrust her to you.  
**Arina:** I'll do my best.  
**Iemitsu:** And stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong.

She doesn't reply, only bites her lip.  
The woman follows with her eyes the man who disappears over the door of the living room, going to his wife still worried and hesitant about all the situation.  
Sighs, wondering what's going to happen and if Undicesima's decision is really the right thing to do.

 

***

 

The bags are all grouped next to the chairs in the waiting room, the guys are waiting the arrival of their plane sitting or on the floor, anxious and thoughtful.  
It's December 26th and they are about to leave Japan: they would be away for who knows how long, and who knows where their journey is going to take them.  
Nozomi squeezes her beloved Locket and sighs, looking at the view from the huge windows of the airport.

 **Nozomi:** ... Primo-sama ... we have been stationary here for so much time, waiting for the future ... But now ... We are going to meet our fate ...  
We will realize our dreams with our dying will.

Dreams' Arc – END –  
_(Saga dei Sogni – Fine – )_


End file.
